Prince Turandot
by regertz
Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.
1. Chapter 1

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Prologue:

Sheldon and Leonard's living room…

Simulcast of the Royal Opera's "Turandot" by Puccini on screen…

An eager Rajesh having persuaded the gang to try something new…

Penny and Howard snoring loudly in chair before the preshow interview had concluded…Bernadette gamely trying to give it a chance. Leonard no longer having to conceal with his eagerness from Penny ("Opera? Heh…I sure as heck don't watch opera.")

Amy intrigued…Sheldon somewhat so, for polarly opposing reasons…Amy lured by the notion of great romance and passion…He finding the notion of the Princess developing the ultimate method of eliminating bothersome distractions by obsessed suitors to be rather interesting.

"I mean if the Prince of all Persia can't manage a few riddles, he's hardly fit to govern Persia, let alone China…" Sheldon noted, with shrug.

"Sheldon, please…" Leonard frowned… "Lets keep the sarcastic comments for intermission…"

"So you like it?" Raj eyed him.

"Who me? Uh…Well…It's not really my cup of tea…I mean…You know, 'opera' and all that. Kinda out there, ya know?" wave of hands.

"As opposed to sci-fi space opera and comic book fantasy?" Amy eyed him.

"There's no singing there…And all that emotive stuff…" Leonard insisted.

"Actually…Dude…There's quite a bit of emoting…And music in sci-fi fantasy is critical to mood-setting." Raj noted. "And there's been a good deal of singing in a lot of our favorite sci-fi over the years."

"You want me to watch this or not, Raj…" Leonard glared. "Now quiet, here come Ping, Pang, and Pong…"

"So you do know the story pretty well…" Raj grinned…

"Please…Could we hear the show and you do your little who's a real male dance later on?" Amy sighed.

"Now me, I wouldn't waste everyone's time with riddles and tests…I'd just execute the suitors as they showed up…" Sheldon noted.

"Wouldn't there be one you'd consider hearing out?" Amy eyed him…A bit plaintively.

Hmmn…He pondered…

"No, I see no reason to. China's too far away from most of these other kingdoms given the limited transportation options of the era for them to bring anything useful with the marriage. I'd say she'd be better off executing all of them till the word gets out that it's a fruitless task."

"Sheldon…" Bernadette glared…As Amy stared, utterly downcast…

"I see that…" Amy said, calmly… "Thanks for making it so clear, Sheldon." She rose and ran for the bathroom…

"Hmmn…Well that's poor planning on her part…" Sheldon looked after her. "I keep trying to get her to implement a proper bathroom regimen and stick to it to avoid things like this but…"

"Could we please hear the show?" Leonard, fuming a bit…

"Leonard!" Bernadette…

"What?..." he blinked…

"I expect Sheldon to be totally insensitive to poor Amy but at least I thought better of you." She eyed him sternly…But kept voice low so as not to unduly disturb the sleepers…

"Me…? Insensitive?" Sheldon stared. "But I just expressed concern that Amy wasn't properly regulating her bowel movements and thereby causing herself needless social embarrassment…And spoiling others' enjoyment of the event underway. Indicating concern not only for her but others…"

Bernadette rolled eyes…But gave it up as useless, returning to the somewhat hapless Leonard…

"Can't you go and ask Amy to please come back?" she eyed him.

"Yes and make sure you apologize…" Sheldon chimed in. As Leonard reluctantly rose…

See…The soul of sensitivity…He noted to Raj happily. Arch look to Bernadette…

"Sheldon…One day…I hope you learn what it is to lose a wonderful girl like Amy." She frowned.

And suddenly startled him by taking on the form of his beloved Meemaw…

Who bears a striking resemblance to actress Patty Duke…

(Hey, she sang "Soft Kitty" beautifully on YouTube, what more do you want in Meemaw?)

"Meemaw?" he blinked, looking round…

And where did everyone go?

"Oh…I'm having a dream again, aren't I? Like with the Morlocks and our time machine…" he noted contentedly.

"Say…Where are we?" he looked round…At the palatial surroundings…

"Is this by any chance Imperial China?"

"Don't be silly, honey…You're not Chinese. This is Imperial California, a mythical empire. And this is the great palace in the heart of your capital, Pasadena." Meemaw smiled.

"Meemaw, I don't need to experience some…"

"Sit down in your throne spot and shut it, boy." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He sat in throne on cushion spot, folding silken robes back to fit comfortably.

Ah, even better than back in the real world… Though…He glanced round.

"Where's the television…?"

Meemaw glared…

"Right…Mythic empires aren't served by cable…" he sighed.

"But you have something better…" she noted. Clapping hands…

"Storytellers…" she waved to introduce the three masked figures in silk robes rushing in from a side door. They pausing at her stare.

"They'll handle it from here, Prince honey." She eyed him.

"But Meemaw…" he protested… She putting up a hand…

"You get called Prince 'Moonpie' when you've earnt it, Sheldon. And you know you haven't today."

"Meemaw, you can't…Aw…" he frowned at the space left by the now vanished Meemaw…

"My Prince…We are at your service…" one of the masked figures addressed him…

"Yes, right…Whatever…Get on with it so I can wake up…Come on…" he clapped. "Chop, chop…"

Uh…The three looked at each other…Gulping…

A huge figure emerged from a central door, with heavily armed guards bearing swords and shields. The figure wore a huge green dragon's head mask covering its entire head…And bore a very large, very sharp sword.

"You cwalled for the rwoyal executioner, Prwince Turwandot?" Kripke's voice from inside the mask.

All three of the storytellers throwing themselves to the ground as guards surrounded them.

Hmmn…Sheldon eyed the group…

Might save sometime…

On the other hand, I guess Meemaw wants me to hear their side of this…

Fine…

"No…I just said, chop, chop…"

"Rwight….? And chop, chop, who? Hwighness?" Kripke raised sword.

"No one…Yet…I just wanted these three to get on with it…"

"Hmmn…So torwture is rwequired, eh?" Kripke, hopefully as the three figures trembled.

"Possibly…" Sheldon shrugged. "But stand by and lets see what they have to say first…Come on you three…Lets hear what you have to say to me."

Kripke sighed but removed the large head mask to reveal a rather sweaty…No air conditioning in that thing…but essentially Barry Kripke…Clearly much smaller when out of the special executioner's suit.

"Highness…" the first rose… "I am Ping Hofstadter, your new royal minister and storyteller…"

"I am Pang Koothrapali…" the second rose beside Ping… "Likewise royal minister and storyteller…An expert, imported from that exotic land of India…So, please kill me last for the sake of good foreign relations?"

"Oh…my back…" the third groaned, rising… "Yeah, hi…Pong Wolowitz here…Your other new minister and storyteller of note…With the raciest tales for your bedroom fantasies this side of Jerusalem…A gift from the king of Judea."

"I see…Just who hired you three?"

"The Dowager Empress Mary, your Highness…" Ping noted. "We came in a set of three…Quite a bargain, really at the scholars and assorted experts slave market…"

"If I may explain, Pang and I were traveling together to be delivered as part of an embassy and got taken by bandits on the Silk Road…" Pong cut in… "We weren't ordinary merchandise like Ping here…"

"Hey…" Ping looked at Pong… "I happen to be an experimental Confusian philosopher with excellent credentials."

"You sure you don't wanna rwethink the torwture, Highness?" Executioner Kripke, hopefully… "We alrweady have plwenty of candwidates for the Thrwee Stooges."

"No…" Sheldon sighed. "Not if Mom purchased them. All rwight…I mean, right…Lets hear what you have to tell me. Executioner, you may go…But keep in earshot, just in case."

"Abswolutely…Oh, Hwighness? About the ewxecution this evening? The lady who missed your rwiddle test? The Prwincess of Perwsia, Prwincess Lwesley?"

"Oh? Tell me we're talking about Lesley Winkle?"

"Yes, the Prwincess Lwesley as I swaid, Hwighness…"

Why don't people here in Imperial California buy hearing aids if they can't hear me clearly?…Kripke sighed.

"Yeah…Execution set for tonight, you say? When? I wouldn't want to miss that."

Ping, Pang, Pong eyeing each other…

The legendary cruelty of Prince Turandot is no legend, clearly.

"Yes, but thwere was some cwoncern about the moon not rwising due to clouds tonight? The law does require that the moon be rwisen, Hwighness. Social cwonventions, sir."

"Well, if it's the social convention…" Sheldon sighed. "Can someone get a weather report for this evening?"

Gong rang by one of the numerous servants…

"Highness…Science Minister Gablehauser at your service…" Gablehauser, tall and elegant in silk robe entered.

"Weather report for this evening…And I'd like to hear there will not be clouds." Sheldon eyed him sternly. Gablehauser repressing slight gulp at the implied threat…Waving to a servant who ran off…And returned in seconds, with a relieved look, handing a scroll to Gablehauser. Who unfurled it elegantly…

"The news…Highness…Is then favorable…" he beamed. "Clouds will disperse by early evening, moonrise as expected on time."

"Exwcellent…" Kripke, eagerly… "I prwomise you, Hwighness, a firwst-rwate cweremony. No mwuss, no fwuss…A clean single thwack…And one well-swalted hwead off to Perwsia."

"Very good…." Sheldon paused…

Hmmn…Can't pass this chance up…

"Make it so…"

"Hwighness…" Kripke bowed…Stepping back to the large central door with steady bows while heading head mask to a guard…Most of the guards following him out the door.

"Well?" Sheldon eyed the three…

"If we may…Highness…" Ping began, waving hands in exaggerated motion, bending and stepping to suggest various images… "There once was a great but brutal emperor of a kingdom named East Texas, his name…George I Turandot…A great but bloody conqueror who believed in guns and hard drinking…As well as massacre, brutal conquest, pillage…All the usual stuff…"

"He was…" Pang continued, begin the hand wave…

"Stop that…No hand waves…No dancing…" Sheldon, firmly.

"But…Highness…" Pang stared… "That's how it's done…We have to have the hand wave and the gestures…"

"Fine…Call Kripke back…"

"No!" Pong put up a hand… "We're good…We can do it just fine without the fancy touches…Pang…Just tell the story, straight, no tai chi or other stuff."

"But…" Pang protested… "This form of storytelling is an ancient craft that deserves…"

"You want to go home to India…In separate packages…?" Pong eyed him.

"…So the great conqueror George…" Pang resumed…No gestures…

"My dad, yes…" Sheldon nodded.

"Conquered many lands from his initial kingdom in East Texas and welded them together into a vast state he named 'California' which means…"

"I know what it means…And I know family and imperial history…Get on with it." Sheldon frowned.

"…Fine…He slaughtered everyone in his path and in his wake and then died at the hands of an angry mob after a big argument about his son the heir with the Empress Mary his mother. George I fearing the boy was spending too much time with scholars in retreat instead of learning the harsh realities of cruel but necessary rulership."

"…The heir, Prince Turandot, Sheldon by name…" Pong took over…Without gestures… "Was horrified by the massive slaughter and violence and the murder of his father and while awaiting his time to take the throne pledged to avoid all such except that necessary to keep his empire peaceful."

"So I did…" Sheldon nodded.

"But the Prince…" Ping resumed… "Had concluded from observing his parents together that violence and suffering comes from intimate human contact…And therefore had resolved to avoid all such that he might rule peacefully and well. So he shut himself up in his palace, seeing only his books, necessary servants, and scholars to teach him of the world."

"Poor kid…" Pang sighed, taking over…

"It was wonderful…I was free of all human interference except that I wished and of course, Mom…" Sheldon frowned. "I hope this isn't governmental criticism 'cause you know in Imperial California we have no nonsense about freedom of speech and press…"

"Oh, no…Not at all…Wonderful system you have here, sir…I've suggested India adopt it in my letters home…"

"Fetch his letters home…" Sheldon waved to a servant…

Pong and Ping eyeing Pang…

Ok, dudes…We're safe…I'd read about Californian censorship and acted accordingly…Only personal messengers home to Mummy and Daddy with the real news from this hellish tyranny.

"Anyway…Only poor in the sense he wasn't able to avoid some contact with the world…As a first-rate trainee for rulership must…" Pang hastily noted.

"True…Very true…I carry the heavy burden for all…" Sheldon sighed.

"…Right…So…Things went swimmingly till one day the Dowager Empress who still had the ultimate say from Emperor George I's decrees…And the powerful connections amongst the Californian military and elite to back that up…Insisted that the young Prince begin to consider the future of the dynasty and his duty to take a wife and…You know…"

"I know, indeed…" Sheldon sighed. "But I sure got round that, didn't I? Go on, I'm liking this…" he beamed…

"Yes…And our gallant and noble Prince, wishing to avoid the sordid side of human contact while doing his duty to his mom…Something I sure understand…" Pong nodded, Pang having handed it off… "…Came up with a brilliant solution to the wife problem."

"And so it was…" Sheldon nodded. "Right, everyone?" stern glance around the great hall…

"Right!" "Absolutely." "Good one, Highness." "Aces!" "If only we could all do the same."

"I know…" Sheldon agreed to the last speaker, a junior minister, bowing eagerly… "But we do have to keep reproducing workers and such…Sorry. But I could make an exception for you if you'd like…"

"I wouldn't presume to share the same blessings as your noble Highness…" the minister intoned, urgently.

"I suppose that's the best way…Preserve the class distinctions for social stability." Sheldon nodded. "Well, I commend your noble patriotism."

Phew…The minister mopped brow as Sheldon turned away.

If Claire found how close I nearly came to getting us either forcibly divorced or her killed by Kripke…Most likely the latter…

"Please…Eh?" he eyed Pong…

"Pong…Highness…Yes…And so the noble Prince put paid to the problem by creating a test of three insurmountable, unsolvable riddles…Which any suitor for his hand must solve to prove herself worthy…And carrying an automatic sentence of death for anyone failing to reach the correct solutions. Which surprisingly was not a total turn-off, California being just too great a prize for some of the bravest and wisest of princesses not to attempt."

"Their call, not mine…" Sheldon put up a hand. "I give them every chance to back out till they reach the palace grounds gong and ring three times."

Mmmn… "And the latest being the brilliant, brave, and rather hot if sadly unfortunate Princess Lesley of Persia…Due to be executed this very night after missing her crack at the throne."

"She wasn't bad…Gotta give her that…She got one and was close on the second…" Sheldon shrugged. "But thank the gods we currently worship here in California…She mucked it…I dreaded the thought she might be the one to manage it. A real nightmare as opposed to that Indian princess who actually was rather sweet. Pity about her…"

"Yes…" Pang sighed. "All India mourned three days…But the flowers along with the threat of invasion were a nice touch, sir."

"Mom's idea…But I agreed…" Sheldon nodded.

"And now…" Ping resumed… "The Prince looks likely to escape any chance of being soiled by any intimate human contact…Living alone in his palace, contemplating existence for the rest of his life while his people, left to the unregulated governance of his ministers…Uh…Give constant thanks for such a blessing…"

Hmmn… "Not bad…Sums it up nicely…Ok…I think I've a spot for you three here." Sheldon nodded. "Actually to be honest, I'd've had to keep you anyway since Mom sent you but hey…You must be pleased to know you made the cut…Or rather escaped it…On your own…Well, my people will assign you quarters. I've got to go read and contemplate before I get into my getup for tonight's big event. See ya there, fellas…" he clapped and servants lifted his throne and carried him out…To general cheers and acclaim along the route down the great hall to his living quarters.

"Ok…" Pong eyed the other two… "I guess we live another day…Nice job, fellas."

"It was actually pretty fun…" Pang, happily… "Though I still say it would have been better with the gestures…There should be respect for tradition at least at the center of imperial government."

"Let it go, Pang…" Pong insisted. "We got the jobs…Lets just settle in and see if we can make something of this gig…Ping?"

"Yeah…" Ping sighed. "But I'd prefer to be headed home…I nearly had enough saved to buy my freedom when the Empress heard me lecturing and had to decide I was the perfect local choice to make up her set."

"Well, we stand to do well here if we keep our heads down and our noses strictly out of trouble." Pong noted, cautiously.

"Pretty hard with that nose, Pong…" Pang grinned.

"Hey…For someone who's always getting upset about implied racism…" Pong glared.

"I feel sorry for the little guy…" Ping sighed. "Keeping to himself like this, away from everyone…Executing any girl who seems to show any interest…I mean where's that going to lead."

"Violent revolution in about six years with the current corrupt set of ministers running things, I'd say…" Pang noted.

"And so it behooves us to cash in while we're in favor and there's still an empire to loot, I'd say…Right fellas?" Pong eyed his mates.

"Way of the world…But rather sad…" Pang sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part I:

Evening…Just outside the grand Imperial Palace of the Turandots in their great capital of Pasadena…

Huge crowds have gathered for the evening's rather sadistic entertainment…The public execution at moonrise of the latest failed suitor of Prince Sheldon Turandot, the Princess Lesley of Persia…The Prince eager to maximize the restraining effect of the execution upon any future would-be suitors, clearly to their benefit as he likes to note to his ministers, having provided free food and entertainments, including what was expected to be a rather neat pyrotechnic display to follow and hopefully somewhat lighten the grim proceedings. The Prince, taking quite an interest in the science of the new technology of fireworks, had spared no expense…In part with the intent of doing a final courtesy to the brave and beautiful if doomed Princess as he'd directed that the fireworks be set up to spell her name out at the finale.

He having no wish to be disrespectful to the poor girl's memory though having found her quite incompatible and rather given to pride about her intellectual attainments. A pride perhaps she'd now learned, the hard way, was not all that justified.

But at the edge of the crowd, a poor and rather ragged pair making their way carefully along, trying to avoid the larger groups but still receiving a good deal of jostling until the elder of the pair, both women, was shoved back by a drunken reveler…If sad and sodden drinking in secret to the memory of the poor doomed girl and quiet secret curses called upon the Prince could be called, reveling… and stumbling, fell, pulling down her companion, a tall young blonde girl in threadbare robe, with her.

"Empress…" the girl cried out, involuntarily…

Several drunks among the knots of crowds hearing, laughing heartily…

"Ay, Empress of the dung-heaps…" one called, raising tankard… "Here's to the Empress of dung! Ha, ha!"

"No!" the elder lady grabbed at the angered girl's robe before she could throw herself at the lout. "Just help me, girl." She hissed.

"Sorry, mistress…" the girl assisted her to her feet…

As one broke from a knot of the crowd nearest them and hurried over…

"Can I help you?" a kind voice, an arm offered…

The girl eyed the figure…

By voice, a woman…But carefully wrapped in robe and hooded cloak, sword at her side…

"No need…" the elderly woman shook her head… "My Penny here can help me, thank you."

"Ma'am?" the woman, puzzled… "I know your voice…"

"No…You're mistaken, miss…" the elderly woman, stronger tone now…She clearly a woman who'd once known how to command…Many…Lovely white hair, kind eyes, but a stern cast to her features…

"Yes, I do…"

"Go away, we can manage…" the aforementioned Penny frowned, arm firmly in support of the older woman who leaned heavily on her.

"Empress Meemaw…I know you." The woman took her other arm… "Please, let me get you out of this crowd."

"Leave us or so help me…" Penny hissed.

"I'm not your enemy…" the woman insisted tersely. "We must get out of here before you're recognized."

"She's right…" the elderly woman noted calmly…Raising her voice "Come, child, lets go away from here…It's dangerous for an old woman."

The three made their way from the palace grounds out to the streets, now nearly empty.

"Go away now…!" Penny insisted, grabbing at her companion's arm in the other woman's grip.

"Listen to me…If I can recognize the Empress, others will too." Stern tone. "Why did you bring her here?"

"I insisted…" the elderly woman spoke up. "I wanted to see my Sheldon."

"Bad timing, your Majesty…With the Prince's guards about and his ministers ready to execute you at the first sighting…"

"You know me that well?" the Empress eyed her. "And who might you be, so loyal to me as not to turn me in for what should be quite a reward."

"I am the Princess Amy, of the Fowlers of the lost kingdom of Maine…" Amy said, quietly.

"Then you are no friend of ours…!" Penny, grimly. Hand moving to dagger in belt…

"We were, once, great friends of the Empress Meemaw…Before her brutal son attacked and conquered our land." Amy noted, calmly…

"I remember you, Amy…" the Empress nodded. "And your grandmother, my noble friend, the Queen Margaret…"

"She spoke of you fondly until she died, even after the invasion when my parents were taken and killed…" Amy, quietly. "She knew you had spoken against it."

"And for that, my son banished me after seizing the throne…Tore me from my grandson as well as our kingdom…And encouraged his ministers to treat me as a traitor to him. And now, leading my daughter-in-law and grandson astray, these corrupt ministers have declared me long dead, while seeking me in case I still live to testify against them. But you and the Queen Margaret survived the surrender, child? How was that so? All the royal family were declared surrendered." The Empress eyed Amy, a bit cautiously.

"Grandmother and I refused to go along with the surrender…I was very young but I could fight even then and I had a good understanding of the science of the brain, that I applied with success to my warrior skills. Made out ok, as you can see…But who is this statuesque young lady guarding you so fiercely…A princess of your house, no doubt?"

"Yeah…Right…" Penny sighed. "I'm just a serving slave from the imperial palace kitchens…You know the cheesecake making factory there?"

"I've heard of it…Tis said they claim the finest cheesecakes in the land but some say they're overrated."

"Foul dogs!" Penny glared. Uh…She eyed the Empress' stern look. "Sorry, my lady. I'm rather loyal to my place. But I have served the Turandots all my life and when my lady the Empress was left to wander alone, I did what I could to serve her. That was fifteen years ago last Michelmas…Whenever that is…"

"And the poor child has done so faithfully ever since…Finding me shelter, bringing me food…"

Though perhaps a bit more protein and less carbs, dear…She eyed Penny who nodded…Yes, ma'am.

"But why have you kept from the Dowager Empress and Prince Turandot…?" Amy stared at the Empress. "Surely they'd welcome you home…If you went to them…"

"Getting to them…That's the problem…" the Empress sighed. "I imagine you're right, child but since my viciously realpolitick son died, his ministers have done all they could to keep my memory black to my daughter-in-law and grandson and to insist that I am long gone. It has proven impossible to get past them and their agents. They suspect I live yet and constantly search for me throughout the land."

"That's awful…" Amy sighed. "But I can't believe they could be that gullible…Surely the Dowager would know those ministers are corrupt and deceiving her…It must be the wicked Prince Sheldon whose fiendish cruelty is known throughout the world who is behind this…He's in his evil father's mode, no doubt."

"Not my Sheldon!" the Empress insisted, angrily. "My little Moonpie is too good for this world…He'd never…" sigh at the stares.

"All right, he may go along with some evil things…But he'd never deny or be cruel to his Meemaw, you can be sure of that. He's been misled…As has the Dowager…"

"I dunno…" Amy shook head. "Every evil ruler tries to palm the atrocities off on the ministers and the bureaucrats and claim they didn't know. And then the bureaucrats are like…'We vas only following orders!'…"

"Amy…I know I may be biased about Sheldon…But whatever fate and his terrible father have done to him, I truly believe that deep down…" the Empress began…

Gong sounds…

"Time for that pretty head to roll!" a jubilant drunkard cries as he climbs up on the palace fence to get a better view of the procession now just coming into view…

The executioner Kripke and his guards, a huge group of servants decked out in their finest…All pulling a cart in which the doomed Princess, blindfolded, stands proudly and calmly…

"You were saying…" Amy frowns at the cart.

"Something terrible has happened to him…" the Empress sighed. "His father banned me from him in part because he knew I might be able to reach him and soften his heart. He believed love was a weakness…And he died hated by all, even his family…Now Sheldon suffers as a result of that foul legacy."

"And rules a vast empire…" Amy noted.

The procession moved on, coming closer…The Princess Lesley maintaining a calm composure…The crowd, in spite of itself in part or less fearful of expressing true feelings, began to swing to her side…Mutterings of pity, growing louder…

Kripke and guards eyeing the crowds…

Oh-oh…This isn't quite the howling mob baying for blood that we'd hoped for.

"Mercy!" a stray cry…Hand raised in supplication.

"Spare the brave and beautiful Lesley…" a call…

"I'd take her, if Turandot doesn't want her!" call from deep within a knot of watchers…

"Ping? Are you crazy?" Pong nudged him. "We're just getting settled here and you want to antagonize the boss?"

"Sorry…It's just…She's so beautiful…And brave…" Ping sighed… "And I met her embassy when she arrives in Pasadena…When I worked for the Empress Mee…"

Uh…Uh… Pang hastily waved hands…

Never mention that name…Very bad news…

"When I worked for the government…We have a bit of a history…"

"Say what?" Pong eyed him…Pang as well…Dude?

"You have 'a history' with the Princess of Persia?" Pong blinked.

"She was new in town, I was asked to escort her around…Well, we had a nice time and she was all…Nervous about meeting Sheldon…" Ping sighed.

"And facing potential death…" Pong noted… "Yes I could see that might stimulate a few juices."

"Yeah…It kinda did…" Ping beamed.

"Why that tramp…" Pang stared. Glancing over to the cart moving along…

"She was supposed to be here for Sheldon and she's all over you?" he eyed Ping… 

"Bwwhah… 'All over'…You?" Pong chuckled.

"Well…Actually…" Ping smiled…

"And you let her do the damned riddle thing? Dude?! How could you?!" Pang stared…

"I tried to talk her out of it…Even after she told me I was just a bit of pretest, stress relief…" Ping shook his head. "She wouldn't listen and even threatened me if I ever spoke of it once she became Empress."

"And how'd that work out…?" Pang eyed the cart, now stopping near the execution stand.

"Very funny…Though it did work out nicely for me…" Ping grinned, then sighed at the figure of Princess Lesley, now being led out of the cart in chains and ropes…Serene…

Pausing to give a quick thumb's up to the crowd which now totally with her, roared its approval…

Oh…Ping bowed his head…

"Oh, he can't really mean to execute that poor girl…" Penny sighed, looking at the Princess as she was marched to the execution stand…Even Kripke, despite his huge green dragon's head on his shoulders, clearly not having his whole heart in the task at hand…

"He does…He's killed nearly a hundred innocent young women who only wanted to get closer to him." Amy shook her head. Hand running down side to sword. "Why if he were here now…"

"He's still my grandson, Princess Amy…" the Empress eyed her calmly. "I'd call the guards if you ever tried it."

"Even to kill a monster like Sheldon…" Amy shook her head. "You'd let him escape with all that blood on his hands."

"Hardly compares to what his father did…Or yours if I remember your father well and I do…"

"Dad wasn't the best ruler I know…" Amy sighed. "Gran always regretted handing power over to him and Mother. They just weren't suitable for the job."

"Look there…" Penny pointed… "They're taking her up…If your grandson is to spare her, it had best be soon."

"Mercy! Mercy!" Swelling cries…

"Mercy!" a louder cry from Ping in his knot…He suddenly pushing through…

Pang and Pong eyeing each other…Oh, God…

Now he wants to play hero…

"Look…!" Penny pointed… As a short man in robes moved up to where the executioner and guards waited with their serenely calm prisoner…

"Oh, let her go!" Ping cried. "You can't kill her like this, Kripke!"

"Jesus…Or whatever gwod we'd swubstitute at this twime, Pwing…Are you inswane? Get outta hwere." Kripke hissed.

"Oh, what courage!" Penny sighed.

"Brave little fellow…" Amy nodded… "I think he needs some support…" she pulled at her sword…

Uh…Tugging a bit… 

"Child…" the Empress pulled at her… Restraining her… "You can't save her! You and that foolish man will be killed with her…Listen to me…Penny, help me! Penny?!" she looked to see Penny making her way through the crowd…

"Lesley, Princess…Come on! Jump down! I'll get you outta…Ooof!" Ping groaned as Kripke signed a guard to strike…

"That's ywour last warning, you fwool…Get!" he raged.

"Ping?" the Princess Lesley spoke, unable to see for her blindfold.

"Sworry about this, Prwincess…Just a little crwowd contrwol…" Kripke, apologetically. "We'll do this nice and qwick as soon as the Prwince shows I prwomise."

"Ping…Thank you but go…" Lesley called… "You can't help me now…And it'll look bad on the historical record…"

"Come, listen to the lady, Ping…" Pong had reached the groaning Ping…

"Get him outta hwere…" Kripke hissed… "Cause when Sheldon shwows…"

"Come on, now…" Pong dragged Ping back with Pang's help…As a great procession came into view…Torches alight…Music.

"The gods bless you, sir…" Penny had reached Ping as the boys helped him up…

Princess Lesley now led up to the chopping block by Kripke…

"Huh…?" Ping stared at the blonde vision in rags…Now turned away and heading back throught the crowd.

"Who was that?" he turned to Pong…

"Who? Ping, big crowd here, be a bit more specific?"

"That girl…" Ping strained to see…

Well, how quickly we forget…Pang sighed, eyeing him…

The new procession had reached the huge crowd around the execution site…In the center in a silver and gold sedan chair, more like a "sedan house" in size, a door opened and Prince Sheldon Turandot came out, immediately assisted by guards and servants…

Whoa…Amy, now back with the Empress Meemaw, stared at the vision in white silk and silver…As Penny made her way to them…She pausing as well to look back at Ping, now again looking at the doomed Princess Lesley…

"Mercy!..." murmurs rippling through the crowd…

Prince Turandot frowning as he stood watching…Making a quick hand sign of a slash across the throat.

A groan through the crowd…

Say did Lesley just give me the finger? Sheldon stared as a rather somber Kripke bent the Princess over to the chopping block and raised his sword… 

"Moonpie! No!" the Empress cried out…Amy and Penny turning to her in anguish…Fortunately her cry going unheard above the collective groan and howl as Lesley's head was slowly lifted for display.

Sheldon nodding solemnly and then re-entering his sedan chair which was carried off…

"That goddamn son-of-a…Sorry, Empress…" Penny sighed.

Oh, my God…Amy closed her eyes…

How can I even consider this…Falling in love with a monster like that?

But…God help me…

Kripke looking out across the stunned crowd, head at his side…

"Take this, you…" he handed the head to a waiting servant who had the salting box ready…Pulling the false head off…

"Orders are orders…" he called out to the staring crowd, no lisp…

"Do you hwear me? Orwders…Are…" he broke down and fell back, stumbling down the rear stairs…

…

Sheldon seated solemnly…Staring at nothing as the sedan chair moved along…

"They don't understand, Highness…" A robed minister sitting across from him noted, a bit obsequiously… "Persia could not be allowed to threaten the empire with invasion…A suitable response had to be made to the killing of our ambassadors. You would have been betraying the nation to have agreed to marry her and let them have the throne. She knew the risks and could have simply given up her mission."

"Will this avoid the war?" Sheldon asked him quietly.

"The Persians know now you have the strength of character of your father… I'm confident there'll be no invasion, Highness."

"Then the poor girl didn't die in vain…Even if she didn't understand how they were using her."

"I rather suspect you are too kind to her, with all due respect, Highness. She knew her purpose here. She was as ready to die for Persia, as you were to kill one person to save millions…And the empire."

"I hate politics, Minister Siebert." Sheldon sighed. "I just hate them…" a tear running…


	3. Chapter 3

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part II:

Later that night, the capital city of Pasadena…

The tavern district…Prince Sheldon having placed strict confines as to the areas on which taverns could be built. Namely as far away from his palace and the few areas around it he needed to travel between…

Where two of the three newly confirmed royal ministers were continuing the evening's festivities by doing their best to get as blindly, stupefied drunk as possible…

Though Pong was carefully keeping an eye out for government spies, informers, anyone who might decide to rat on them…Ping having drawn a bit of attention to himself this evening with his gallant but misjudged effort to assist the tragic Princess of Persia…

Now currently being packed for shipment home in two containers…

"We…" Ping put up a drunken finger… "Work for …A monster…Hic…" he eyed the others…Taking a large swig of plum wine from his chalice. "Yes…That is my…Conclusion…Based on…Allmyexperience as a Confused…Konfusian…As a guy who thinks about things for money."

"Ok…Ping…" Pong patted him. "Our boss in the lowest section of the lowest department of things is a terrible guy, granted…" he looked round the tavern…

Just a few drunks…One looking straight ahead, tears on his face…

Was that one of Kripke's guards…? Best to watch it…

"But…We wouldn't want anyone to think we were talking about something concerning tonight's events, right kiddo?"

"He's a maniac, dude…" Pang shook his head… "He went ahead…And he just…That poor kid…"

"Yeah…Yeah…" Pong nodded hastily… "It's terrible when someone gets canned…But totally nothing to do with the big events of the day…Ok, fellas…I think it's high time we headed for home…OK?" he tugged at Ping who eyed him…

"I'm acoward…No matter what that pretty blonde girl said…I'mcoward, Ping…"

"I'm Pong…You're Ping, Ping…Now, come on and be a good fella and lets go home."

"Home?…Back to that house of d…hic…eath…I can't go there…" Pang groaned. "Oh, I can hear the voices of all those poor girls crying out…Bubbling through the earth…"

"You hear the sound of the ale and plum wine bubbling out of you. Now come on and help me get Ping here safely home before we have an accident…Leading to our arrest."

"Acoward!" Ping cried… "I let em kill that girl after I slept wid' her…I slep' wid' princess…Ya know that?" he eyed Pong…

"Whole world's gonna know it in a few minutes, buddy…" Pong sighed… "Oh, please come on guys, we'll go home, we'll talk…"

"And drin' cause ni' is young…" Pang eyed him.

"Uh…Sure…Whatever…" Pong nodded.

"Need some help?" Penny eyed him…Standing by the table, having slipped into the tavern before he'd had a chance to notice her.

"Oh…" Ping stared at her from his seat… "Is u…The pretty blonde girl…Hello, pretty lil' blonde girl…ImcowardPing…Nice ta meet…" he made a half rise from his seat.

"Likewise, sir…" she nodded, turning back to Pong.

"We'd better go…" she urged.

"Go where and just who are you?" Pong eyed her.

"Penny, server #12, from the Imperial Cheesecake Factory in the imperial kitchens…Nice to meetcha." She put out a hand…

"…sir…" she frowned at Pong's slightly off-put look.

After all, rigid caste society here…Slave girl, however feisty and kind-hearted.

"Right…" she put hand down. "Well, if you want a hand getting them out before someone takes notice, I've someone who'd like to meet with you at a safe place…"

…..

"Child, pardon me…" the old Empress Meemaw eyed the figure before her in the abandoned cave in the hills near the palace where they'd taken refuge…One of several hiding places the Empress and Penny used to dodge the Empress' seekers… Amy of the Fowlers now free of her disguising hooded cloak and clearly bearing the stamp of the Fowlers in regal tresses of hair, deep brown eyes, and firm chin…In her chain armor, cardigan and tunic, sword at side… Fussing with said rather chaffing chain armor…

"…But are you out of your mind? You say you're in love with my grandson, the Prince, after one look? While he was having a young woman whose crime was to try to marry him, executed?"

"A bit eccentric, I know, Empress…" Amy sighed.

"Bat-shit crazy, girl…" Empress Meemaw shook her head. "And indicative of your being alone far too long…Dear, I can't help but want to believe the best of my Sheldon, but given the evidence of your eyes, how could you possibly…" she eyed Amy.

"There were rumors about your parents and everyone says your sister was hidden away as lunatic…"

"Exaggerations…Mother and father were third cousins, Charlotte's a bit deformed from a congenital illness…They say things about Prince Sheldon too, I've heard them ever since I first heard of him."

"Well, he was tested…By our best philosophers…" the Empress frowned…

"Not that I personally put much stock in them…"

Hmmn…

"I see…" she eyed Amy… "You've been a fan…And you've met him before…"

"Yes…Once…And I've never forgotten that day…Even though I had every reason to hate him and have tried, for the family honor's sake…It only took one renewed look at that beautiful face."

"Many women have said that…It's not just the chance to rule California that's lured so many to their horrific deaths here." Meemaw sighed.

"I've always believed…Even in the moments I most despised what I'd heard of his actions…That I could help him, if he'd ever let me near." Amy sighed.

"I'd like to believe that, Princess…" the Empress shook her head.

Hmmn…Get that cardigan off her and do something with the hair…If my old stylist Henri still lives at court…And not too bad a imperial bride, she noted, sizing the figure before her up.

"…But I can't encourage such nonsense. I want to believe Prince Turandot is fundamentally still my good-hearted boy, but my nephew listens only to his evil advisors…"

"And the Dowager, who still rules officially…" Amy noted.

"Mary is a good girl…" Meemaw sighed… "A bit too conservative though and not willing to challenge my crazy son's terrible legacy. And she too errs on the side of caution following the ministers."

"Maybe…" Amy pondered… "But someone is doing evil here…And giving evil orders…We have to get to the bottom of this. And getting to Prince Sheldon is the best way…And there's only one way to get to him."

"You'll have to take that insane test…You'll fail…Amy, even I have no idea what the riddles or the answers are. You'll lose your head for nothing."

"Eventually we'll all be caught and killed whether I try or no…I have to make the effort. I'm the wife for Sheldon Turandot and I'm ready to risk death to prove it."

"Amy…" the Empress sighed. "It's hard for me to say this…But what if Sheldon has become a monster, wallowing in blood? His father was, equally hard as it is for me to say. I have to admit the possibility exists that you'll find him evil."

"I refuse to believe that…I saw his face, Empress…He's good…He's very good at macho cool during executions…But I saw the real him and it was weeping inside. No, the boy I met once…The Moonpie you loved…Still lives, however hidden in the man…I have to take the risk and try. And I will, tomorrow evening."

"If you're recognized…You'll be executed as a rebel." Meemaw pointed out.

"Everyone is convinced the Fowlers are all dead…Everyone but the ones who executed my family after they surrendered the kingdom. And if any of them yet live, they won't recognize me and even if they do, won't talk unless it's absolutely necessary."

"If you stand to become Empress, that would make it pretty necessary…" the old Empress noted.

"By then it would be too late…I'd have political immunity from prosecution as well as Sheldon's love. The suckas would be running if still breathing, at best. Fair targets for my blade…" Amy pulled at sword…Which stuck then came loose…

Whoa… "Forget sometimes how darned heavy that trusty thing is…" she gave a gasp trying to hold it firmly. "Better practice a bit, I've been letting my exercise go recently while wandering the kingdom, seeking answers as to who carried out the executions of my family after their capture."

"Whomever, they were after all only following my wicked son George's orders…" Meemaw sighed.

"Perhaps…But I've come to suspect they falsely accused my parents of plotting against the emperor George…I think he meant to keep them alive as tokens of goodwill…After all they did surrender when they might have escaped."

Meemaw shook head…

"George wasn't really into mercy, dear…I hate to say it, but I fear you'll find he only too happily gave orders for your family to be falsely accused."

"In any case, someone betrayed my parents' trust and the pledge of safety made to them on orders or no…And I intend to find them…And to win the heart of Prince Turandot for myself and back to the light side…Or die trying." Amy, firmly.

"Yes, well…The dying part would be quite easy I think, child." Meemaw sighed.

She stared as Amy stepped forward to the front of the cave... "Dear child, what are you doing?"

"I find it helpful to vent my emotions in song, Empress...I'm going to do an aria now."

"I see...Yes...Well..." Meemaw, staring...As Amy bursts into a song of her love for the prince she met only twice from afar...

Perhaps a test by the philosophers before the wedding if she should pull this off...Just for the great-grandchildren's sakes...

….


	4. Chapter 4

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part IV:

"Song of the Golden Boy in Procession…"

Amy, singing: "I was but a girl…Not more than ten…"

Empress Meemaw: "I see, wonderful dear but…"

Amy: "It was Maine, late summer…Blueberries were in bloom. My sister and I were free to join Grandmother at last, free of the court, happy. Our carriage flew along the dusty roads to freedom…"

Meemaw: "Yes, your grandmother's palace was very nice, dear child but right now…"

Amy: "Charlotte was ill, but we were happy…No one took notice of us, though we were of royal blood, they let us be…Free and happy."

Meemaw: "There are benefits to that, I know…"

Amy: "Then our carriage stopped to let a grand procession pass…Yours, Empress…"

Meemaw: "Oh, my…Yes…I remember…"

Amy: "You took young Sheldon with you…Away from the bloody court of his father, he was finally to escape to the scholars' monastery to study as he wished. You took him traveling to see wonders as he loved then to travel by carriage…To see wonders…"

Meemaw: "We did do Maine, I remember now…"

Amy: "But he was the greatest wonder of them all…We saw him pass with you, radiant and happy…Like a sunbeam from the happiest room in Heaven…

By flowers and by gold surrounded…Smiling upon all he passed…

A grand and gracious woman beside him…You…

I believe see it still! I do!" Leaning on sword in fond memory at the vision…

Meemaw: "He was a dear, dear child…Sweet enough to eat then…My poor Moonpie…"

Amy: "Poor Charlotte was awed, he smiled at her, not turning away in disgust at her appearance…I was so grateful…I almost didn't realize I was in love with him too…"

Meemaw: "My sweetest boy…"

Amy: "My vision of love…"

Meemaw, Amy: "Our golden boy, in procession…Beaming on all, lightening all burdens…Happy were all who saw him then. He lived to spread joy and delight in the world and its wonders…He was Love!"

Amy: "He was the greatest wonder of them all…We saw him pass…We saw him pass with you…Radiant and happy…A sunbeam from the happiest room in Heaven."

Meemaw, Amy: "Our golden boy, in procession…Beaming on all, lightening all burdens…Happy were all who saw him then. He lived to spread joy and delight in the world and its wonders…He was Love!"

"Dear…I think we'd best can it now…" Empress Meemaw urged. "I hear sounds of people approaching."

"Right…But you were very good, your Majesty." Amy beamed.

"I was, wasn't I?" the Empress nodded. Eyeing Amy… "So you have loved him all these years, in spite of the horrors attributed to him and the vengeance you could take in your family's name?"

"Pretty much, yeah…" Amy nodded. "I mean I did kinda try to keep my objectivity by focusing on the horror stories but…" sigh… "When I saw him again tonight…"

"At the execution, that could have been and may yet be, your own…" Meemaw noted.

"His face didn't say 'I rejoice in blood'…" Amy shook her head.

"Those people are definitely heading this way…" Meemaw cautioned, Amy pulling sword…

A bit draggy…Gotta really get back on that exercise and fight training schedule…She raised sword slightly.

"Wait…That's my Penny…" the Empress peered out…

"With someone who looks of the court…We'd better pull back…Just in case."

"Why would she lead someone of the court here? Would she betray you, you think?" Amy whispered as they moved back from the cave entrance.

"Never…But…In order to survive…For my sake…Occasionally…The poor girl has…" Meemaw eyed her.

"Prostitution or robbery…?" Amy asked.

"Little of both…There are a few literal skeletons in the closet further back in this cave." Meemaw noted. "Only truly nasty types, though…I promise you."

"Hey…" Penny's voice… "Mistress? I've brought a friend…Sorta." She entered, Pong following reluctantly.

Ping and Pang gently dumped in bushes down the road, too drunk to risk bringing to the meeting under their own limited power lest they attract unfortunate attention…And in the end too unconscious to drag there…

"Keep that sword handy, dear." Meemaw noted to Amy who'd lowered her sword as they prepared to move to meet the visitors. "She always calls them 'friends' or 'sweetie'."

….


	5. Chapter 5

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part V…

"Empress…" Pong bowed low…Looking up with not a little awe…

Either her survival skills are first rate or she's exceeded all previous demos of her in with the gods by returning from the dead.

Either way…Impressive…

But, Empress Meewaw always did have that kind of style…One can see it in young Prince Sheldon. The Turandot flair…Even ole maniac George had it in his turn, though he preferred to display it in blood-soaked processions of slaughtered enemies…

"The famed royal guest Pong Wolowitz…" the Empress graciously nodded…Extending a hand…

Nice of her to keep using the kinder, gentler royal euphemism for "foreign slave" Pong noted to himself, kissing hand. As Amy and Penny watched him a bit narrowly…

"A royal minister by your robes now, I see…" she smiled, signing for him to stand.

"Heaven has graced me so, yes, Majesty." He beamed. "But…?"

"How came I to survive to stand before you here after my banishment and presumed death?" she eyed him.

"It is cause to rejoice, of course…" he bowed… "But one is intrigued…"

"My son descent into hideous cruelty was only equally by his loss of craft and reason…And his increase in petty superstition…" she sighed. "He feared to kill me, his most prominent public critic, outright and offend the gods but tried to ensure I would not live long in banishment. But he trusted men who could either only be worthy of trust by being men who would never stoop to such foulness as to persecute me or by being contemptibly easy to bribe. Thanks to both such, I barely survived until this dear child…" she turned to Penny who fell to her knees… "Rise, dearest one." Penny reluctantly rising… "Became my staff and support."

"I see…" Pong nodded… "A thousand of Heaven's blessings upon you, girl. And you, miss?" he eyed Amy. Blinking a bit…Whoa…

That chin is unmistakable…

"Pon my soul, are you not of the House of the Fowlers?"

"Aye…" Amy nodded.

He looked a bit anxious, Meemaw coming to his rescue… "Fear not, Pong. Princess Amy is not my enemy and seeks no revenge upon our house…"

Well…Amy considered…

Perhaps a little revenge…Snub a royal cousin or two when I become Sheldon's Empress? Favor Maine in trade deals and tax policy?

"Indeed, she hopes to end all enmity forever between our families…" the Empress smiled.

"Truly? And how would she accomplish this feat?" Pong, a bit reserved…

Being from Judea…The Show Me Principality…

"She wants a crack at the Prince…" Penny explained.

"A which at what?" Pong stared.

Sounds like vengeance to me…Especially with that rather hefty sword…He eyed the sword at Amy's side…

"The Princess wishes to make the trial of the riddles…" Meemaw explained.

Yeah, I know…She nodded to Pong's look…

"Princess…?" he blinked at Amy who shrugged a bit…

Yeah…

"Not wishing to ever put a damper on Romance but are you freakin' insane?" Pong eyed her. "Were you not at last night's festivities ending in a rather abrupt end for the Princess of Persia? One more in a very, very long line of heroic but doomed murdered royal suitors?"

"I was rather hoping you might talk her out of it, Pong…" The Empress noted.

"I cannot be so…" Amy shook her head… "I am adamant…And fixed in purpose…Love will find a way…"

"Love?" Pong blinked. "But this is a royal marriage we're talking here…?"

"Pong…" the Empress frowned. "My marriage was very much a love affair…"

"But only after years of getting to know your husband…Plus years before that of skillful negotiation…" Pong pointed out. "Princess? How came it to be that you should love the Prince, son of the House that despoiled you and yours."

"Well there is that Italian story about the foolish young children from competing Houses…" Meemaw noted that.

"I cannot explain how it came to be…There being no time for me to repeat my aria…" Amy noted. "I can only say that I love the Prince Turandot and only he will do for my mate."

I can see the practical side of that…Pong noted to himself… Regain your lost kingdom, become heir to the empire that absorbed your kingdom…No need for a chancy invasion…

"Nothing will keep me from making the trial…" Amy, firmly. Eyeing Pong carefully…Moving closer…

"And so we need to ensure that Princess Amy has every possible help to succeed." Meemaw noted. Likewise eyeing Pong and moving in closer…

"And that's where you and your friends come in…" Penny chimed in… Also eyeing Pong.


	6. Chapter 6

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part VI…

The dank cavern which the banished Empress Meemaw and her sole servant, the slave serving girl Penny, had made one of their hideaways…

Royal Minister Pong a bit nonplused at the suggestion by the Empress and her servant…That given the Princess of old Maine, Amy of the House of Fowler, could not be dissuaded from her project of making the trial of the three riddles to win the hand of the Prince, Sheldon of the Turandots, they might as well try to help her ace the thing.

Nonplused and then some, not only at the thought of someone without strong political reasons, i.e. the removal of a powerful foe like California from the opposing camp and the possible acquisition of vast new territories without war, trying this insanely old fashioned…Rather like those stories the Greek visitors to Judea used to tell in his childhood, the notion of someone in honestly and besottedly in love with the Prince Sheldon, currently, literally as the Princess of Persia's death mask was being placed on display, racking up his one hundred and tenth suitor kill and holding a strong lead on the race for "World's Leading Tyrant", but, naturally at the thought of the possible risk to anyone helping the gallant if demented lady in her quest.

"I'm sure your brave friend…The little one with the glasses?...Will agree to help." Penny noted, eagerly.

Yeah, nothing like a gutful of booze to bring out the lion in a man…Pong sighed to himself, putting on noncommittal…Very noncommittal…Look…

"Frankly, Empress…Princess…" Pong eyed the two…

Right, ignore the heroic slave girl…Penny glared…

"…I seriously doubt Prince Turandot wishes to marry…And there are, after all one hundred and ten death masks now hanging in the imperial palace reception hall to confirm that."

"My insane son's little game to see to it that Sheldon chooses only the bravest and toughest of Princess brides…" Meemaw sighed. "He's just trying to be a good son, honoring his father's memory and wishes…And accepts the bad advice of his father's ministers, who only seek to maintain their power. So long as he doesn't marry, he and the Dowager must share rule and that gives the ministers their chance to work behind the throne."

"I can't believe the boy I saw tonight is evil…" Amy insisted. "Nor does the Empress believe it so…I know I can reach his heart."

"Assuming you don't lose yours along with your head…" Pong noted. "Really, I have to advise against this 'plan'…So far as I know no one knows the answers to these riddles…Except the scholars ordained by the late emperor to act as judges."

"But there must be some clues available, someone must occasionally spill a bit…" Meemaw noted.

"Ladies, this has been going on for some time now…" Pong pointed out. "And attempted by some very intellectually high-powered and well-financed princesses…Bribes galore have been tried to put it baldly. No dice, clearly, given the reception room collection."

"Those who might have information may be afraid to speak, even for great rewards, to a princess or her agents…" Meemaw considered.

"But they might speak to a slave serving girl…" Penny concluded, beaming…

Hmmn? Pong stared.

"Penny works in the imperial kitchens…We want you to see that her talents for other things are recognized and she's moved up and into the main rooms and that she is introduced to the potentially 'right' people…" Meemaw smiled serenely. Penny giving innocent look…

"Really…" Pong eyed Penny…

"I might be able to learn a few things…" she noted, placidly… "No one suspecting me as an agent for the Princess…"

"Thanks, Penny…You're a good friend for a low-born slave…" Amy…To Penny's slight frown…

Why do I get the feeling there's little likelihood the Empress' promise to grant me my freedom if and when she is ever restored will ever be recognized, despite my being the one who saved her all these years? Especially since her… "call me Meemaw, dear" while we're on the road… Majesty doesn't seem inclined to correct that "low-born slave" bit.

"I see…Interesting…" Pong nodded. "But, say…" he stared at the Empress… "Isn't this cheating?"

"Consider it an act of patriotism to restore good rule to the Empire…Or if you prefer…" Meemaw smiled… "Consider yourself merely following orders you know nothing about…"

"Given either way I lose my head if we're found out…" Pong sighed. "I may as well go with the more courageously proactive version…So…" he eyed Penny in her servant robe... "I'm to see that your 'talents' are better recognized…"

"No need to be crude about it, sir…" she frowned. "I can sing and dance…"

"So can four-fifths of the staff, plus not a few of the guards…Prince Sheldon being rather fond of music and pageantry…" Pong shrugged. "But as newly installed ministers, we three do get our choice of concubines…"

Uh…He eyed the frowning Empress…

"…No offense, Majesty…Just considering a way in…"

"If it has to be, it has to be…But I should like to be assigned to Minister Ping…A most courageous gentleman." Penny noted.

Feisty type, eh? Pong eyed her…

This 'concubine' thing might be fun…

Pong like… 'feisty'…

"Pong…" Meemaw had caught his look…He catching the coldly imperious tone…

"I think Ping would be the excellent choice, I remember he was always a gentleman at court." She noted, coolly.

"Well, soon as he regains consciousness, I'll discuss it with him…" Pong, stiff bow, fixed smile.

Mmmn…Penny shook head… "It might be best to keep as few people in on this as possible…Couldn't you just say you had noticed Minister Ping looking at me and thought I'd make a good trophy concubine for him when I was listed as 'available' during a review of staff and let him think it's for real? I think he likes me anyway."

"A very good notion, child…" the Empress nodded. "I'm sure Ping will be a good master to you."

Yep, so much for my free status…Geesh, right…Hand me right over like a piece of… Thanks, Grandmaw…

Still…Whatever it takes to get close to Ping…

Amy has her bizarre romantic quest…And I have mine…

Though I'm sure mine is the one more likely to end tragically, yet with less sympathy and singing…

"Of course your friend Ping might object to his new concubine flirting with the scholars and others who might have information…" Amy noted.

"Eh…Ping's an easy-going guy…" Pong shrugged. "And if Penny shows him a little kindness, he'll be so overwhelmed he'll eagerly believe she's in love with him and that any 'flirting' just to enhance his status."

"As you say…" Meemaw nodded, shrugging. The lower orders and their sordid relations…Not really my concern…

"Well, ok then…" Pong eyed the group… "I'll say nothing to Ping and Pang but to urge Ping to accept a little present I picked up at court…" glance to Penny… "And I'll see what I can find out…Though, really Princess…" he eyed Amy. "I'd give very careful consideration to this idea. It's said that Prince Turandot's heart is pure ice and many have tried to 'melt' it…"

"My fire burns with a heat that will quench all others…" Amy insisted, one hand on sword, one raised. "I swear by all gods of love…Give me a chance but to reach him and I'll melt his heart into a raging sea of…"

"Well, all this has been nice…" Meemaw, insistently cutting her off.

We are talking about my royal grandson, people…Inferior people…

"…But Penny should return to the palace and Pong to his friends…"

"Absolutely…" Pong beamed.

Leaving this nest of dangerously insane loonies…Good idea…

Though I'm in it now, hard to say no to the grand ole lady herself. The only person in the Empire brave enough to tell ole Georgie to go to Hell.

"I'll come to you at the palace offices tomorrow, sir." Penny noted. "I'll say you had me summoned."

"Right…Good…" Pong nodded… "Well, Empress…A thousand thanks for the divine blessing of seeing you again…" Even if it leaves me minus a head shortly… "Good night, ladies. Penny…"

"Pong…" Amy's call pausing him… "The ceremony of the trials reopens tomorrow night for the next claimant…I'll be there. I can't take the risk someone else might get lucky."

"Right…Lucky…" he nodded.

Right…Barely escape death after a series of humiliating trials to be married to our royal mass murderer…Lucky, indeed. I guess I just don't understand the aristocracy…


	7. Chapter 7

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part VII…

The next morning…The Grand Palace…

Ministerial apartments (junior executive division)…Living room of the three newest appointees…

"Well, boys…" Pong beamed at the groggy, haggard faces of his companions just emerging from their sleeping rooms. "Welcome to the morning after…Hope a good time at the execution was had by all…Who's up for some quail eggs? Just three days old…" Pong pushed forward a platter on the round table in the room's center…

Oh…Pang groaning…

Uhhhh….Ping turning away…

Sound of a tiny, tinny gong just at the door…

"Yes?" Pong called…

"Honored sirs…" a serving girl entered in flowing robes. Another servant, male, behind her bearing the said tiny gong. "A polite good morning and wake-up call from his divine highness, Prince Turandot…He'll be pleased to hear you were already up and ready. His Divinity summons you all to the royal presence at nine this morning in the Royal Presence Chamber."

Whoa…Pong eyed his companions, both of whom perked up a bit…

The Boss of bosses hasn't forgotten us…A direct summons…Neat…

One…Hopes…And…Prays…

"We shall not fail his gracious highness, dear one…" Pong nodded.

"Suzi…" she beamed at the obviously coming new kid on the block…

Hopefully not the chopping block…This one's kinda cute in his little way…

"Suzi…Divine Blossom…I shall hope to see you later."

"Me, too…" she nodded. "If you should li…er, need me, that's Suzi in the ministerial servants department, section two." She turned and waved to her gong-carrying assistant, both leaving…The male giving a brief wink and an "O…K…" to Pong as he left.

Hey, one never knows… Never hurts to get in good with the new guys. And this one might live a few days, they say the Prince likes him and his pals.

"Boys…That's that…We are in cream…" Pong beamed to his friends.

"Oh, did you have to say…Cream…?" Ping groaned…

"What, the hero of the evening has an upset tummy?" Pong teased.

"Hero? What, hero?" Ping stared…Trying to sip from a goblet of water. Pang moving to the door of their chambers…Seeking…Ah, there… In a side niche the small summoning gong…

Blang…He rang…

"Oh…Godss…" Ping put hands to his head.

"Sorry but I have to get something for this hangover…" Pang sighed. "Oh, yes, darling…" he turned to the reasonably pretty junior ministerial serving girl summoned by gong. "Could you bring me a little dragon's bone powder, please? And some ice water?"

Nod…Scamper of silken slippered feet…

"How I love the sound of those silken slippers our palace girls here wear…Scampering in the halls day and night…" Pang beamed…Groaning again as a twinge struck him.

"Yeah, great…What hero, Pong? What are you…? Oh, Gods…" Ping stared, blinking. "Did I really try to save Princess Lesley last night? During the execution?"

"Indeed you did…" Pong nodded. "And were not a few ladies impressed…You very nearly got the crowd on her side."

"People saw me…Oh, Gods…." Ping sighed.

"Relax, buddy…It was dark, you were drunk…And who'd believe you brave enough to do such a noble thing…" Pong smiled.

"That poor girl…" Pang shook his head… As the second serving girl reappeared, with a bowl of dragon bone powder… "Thanks, sweetheart…"

"Geesh…Pang…" Ping looked anxiously about after the girl had left … "Quiet, will ya? The Prince could have spies in here."

"And with that our hero returns to his natural state…I'd say it's a fair bet the Prince does, by the way, as to spies…Kinda goes with the autocrat position…Obligatory, I think." Pong nodded.

"Hey…" Ping hissed, moving to a side table on which pitcher and basin stood, along with a bowl of scented oil, pouring water in basin and washing face, then hands with water, then oil which he scraped off with a wooden stick, washing again finally with water. "…I'm as sorry as anyone about the kid…Sorrier, since I knew her…"

Towel…He looked around… Geesh, never any towels? "Pang, could you call for a towel?" Pang striking summoning gong…

"Sorry to trouble you again, sweetheart? Could you bring us some towels?" he politely asked the returned serving girl who bowed and left…

"…But…" Ping resumed… "Lesley's dead now, for the greater glory of Persia, sorta…And we're alive and I hafta to say I much prefer the latter state even if it lacks the glory of the former."

"Lets just hope we're still that way after nine am…" Pang noted. "Thanks so much, sweetheart." He beamed to the returned girl, taking towels.

"I think she likes me…" he beamed to the others.

"That's part of her job, Pang…" Pong noted.

"Afraid so, fella…" Ping, sympathetically to Pang's slightly downcast look. "But nothing says she can't like you too…" he hastily added to Pang's pleased look. "Just don't go trusting her with our lives as well as yours…?" he eyed him.

Hmmn…Long as the subject of ladies has come up…May as well work it in now, Pong thought…

"You know, Ping…Since Pang and I seem to have girls…You might care to check out one of the new serving girls they're bringing up from the kitchens to the staff here…" Pong noted innocently. "She was at the execution last night and I happened to notice her checking you out…Big time…"

"That blonde girl…?" Pang eyed him… "She was nice…And Pong's right, Ping…She did seem to fancy you when you were like all 'oh, no, you can't hack the head off my poor ex-girlfriend'…"

"Really…?" Ping, intrigued.

"Yeah, and I'd bet if you just pretend to remember her…" Pong noted. "After all, three up and coming junior royal ministers, royal favorites, in the public eye…We've gotta start sporting eye candy, concubinewise…"

"They say it's a must in the capital…" Pang agreed. "And, dude, she was not hard on the eyes…"

"Really…Ummn…And she really liked me…?" Ping eyed them.

"She might have been boozing too…" Pang reflected… "But I did sense something real…Which is always nice in concubinage…You have to hate it when you're never sure if they hate you so much they'd take the first chance to cut your throat in your sleep…"

….

Nine am…The Grand Presence Chamber…

Ping, Pang, Pong in their resplendently new ceremonial junior minister robes and masks, bowing low before the elevated and sacred throne of his Highness, Prince Turandot, a crowd of ministers, soldiers, scholars, servants, and guards about the throne.

Looking a bit peaked himself…A rather sleepless night of mourning his latest victim and sacrifice to the greater good…

"Good morning, fellas…Have a nice time last night?" the Prince, motioning for them to rise and addressing them kindly.

"Within the limits of respect for her highness, of course, Highness…" Pong noted.

"Yes…Poor kid…" sigh. "Still, she knew the odds were against her." Shrug.

"Of course, sire." All three bowed.

"Well, I suppose you boys are wondering why I summoned you this beautiful morning?"

"Any service we can tender your Highness for his gracious kindness to our humble selves is labor we delight in…" Ping bowed.

"Well, thanks, boys…I appreciate that…" nod. "Minister Gablehauser?" he turned to eye the said Minister in his flowing robes…Who stepped forward…Unfurling scroll…

"Ministers Pong of the House of Wolowitz, Pang of the House of Koothrapali, and Ping of the noble House of Hofstadter, you are hereby and forwith, by the gracious kindness of his highness, Prince Sheldon of the Turandot, appointed the new Guardians of the Royal Suitors Approach…Congratulations." Narrow look, thin smile…

Modest clapping from the crowd, immediately strengthening at a slightly narrow look from Prince Sheldon…

"Your Highness is too kind…" Pong nodded…All three bowing low…

What does it mean? Pang hissing to Pong…

"We guard the way to the great Gong for the Trials of the Suitors…" Pong replied in low whisper.

"Wait…That was Kripke's and his pals' jobs…Oh…" Pang stared.

Was…

"Sadly our former Chief Guardian and his team mishandled last night's execution and begged release from their positions, which I of course graciously granted." Prince Sheldon noted.

"Their heads now grace the Hall of the Suitors…" Minister Gablehauser noted, coolly.

Can't have doubts about the wisdom and morality of our actions here start creepin' in…Gablehauser thought. Next thing you know, the Prince starts listening to his mother instead of us, investigations begin…All kinds of unnecessary headaches and expenses…Not to mention changes of government.

Hopefully, these three should be little trouble managing…He eyed the three new Guardian Ministers…

"I'm afraid you'll have to get right to it…" the Prince sighed. "Unbelievable as it sounds, there's already at least two more candidates due to arrive today. I can't believe they still keep coming…" sigh.

"Your Highness' natural attractiveness, married to his wisdom, learning, mercy, and general merit overcome all thoughts of the fearful penalties that await your suitors." Minister Siebert, next to Gablehauser, spoke up.

"It's a curse…But I must bear it as best I can." the Prince shook his head. "Oh, ummn…I'll leave it to you three to choose which of you does the executing…You might care to do it on a rotating basis…Share that guilt and all that…Minister Siebert will give you the basic rundown on your duties. I'm sure you'll do a fine and considerately respectful job, fellas." he nodded…Waving to signal an end to the audience.

"Uh-huh…" Pong, frozen smile… "So many, uncountable thanks to your Highness for his blessings." Bow…

Bow by the others…

Sweeping bow by the entire crowd as the Prince edged cautiously off his elevated throne…Twenty feet in the air, supported by cables…Onto a huge sedan chair, likewise on cables.,.Which was lowered to just above the ground, then seized by twelve sturdy guards and carried out of the chamber.

"That must be one sweet ride…" Pang noted. "Back home in India, I rode an elephant a few times but nothing like the stability of a good sedan suspension. More like being on the ocean…Up and down, swaying every which way…"

"Pang? Please…I just barely managed to keep my stomach under control with all the bowing just now." Ping sighed.

"Gentlemen…If you would…?" Minister Siebert had stepped over to them…

…

Swoosh…Swoosh…Swoosh…Clang! As Amy swung sword about in the cave, trying different battle stances and moves...Striking the occasional rock. As Empress Meemaw watched…

"So…You think you're princess enough to take Sheldon from me?!" Amy cried at imaginary competitor. Swoosh, heavy clang! "Eat forged steel, bitch!"

"Control…Dear…I really think you must learn control. You might very well kill someone with that thing while awaiting your chance. This is, after all, an intellectual challenge, not a physical one…" Meemaw noted anxiously.

"I'm just venting while keeping up my fighting skills…I can handle riddles, try me!" Amy, eagerly. "To get to the other side…The chicken with the traffic problem. Proclamation using the new block letter printing technology…Black, white, read all over… Riddle me anything, Empress! I'm up for it!"

"Hmmn…Well…" the Empress gave worried look. "I'm sure you're very bright, but these riddles were worked out by our best scholarly philosophers…And there's also the question of my grandson's heart."

"Sheldon has a heart condition?" Amy pulled up, anxiously. "I'll go on a quest to find the finest doctors in the world, some miracle cure. I'll study in Baghdad, the Caliphate has the finest medical care around today."

"No, not that sort of condition, dear… I mean this problem with settling down and choosing a girl rather than chopping off her head." Sigh. "Amy, dear…You must realize that if Sheldon really cared for a woman he'd find some way around his father's trials. To put it simply…He'd cheat…As any man who really loved a girl would to save her from such insanity."

Amy, beaming…"Exactly, Empress…And the reason is that he's being waiting…For me."

Hmmn…Meemaw pondered the figure before her.

"Yes, well…"

"If you doubt my powers of allure…" Amy smiled. Brushing hair back, taking pose… "Come on, nothing gets them like a girl fully arrayed in battle armor who's ready and willing…To take it all off." Grin.

Point taken…Yes…Meemaw nodded.

"Besides, apart from our spy and contacts in the palace, I have the ultimate weapon…" Amy beamed. "Sheldon loves me as I love him. I already know it, I knew it from the moment I saw him in that procession…When he sees me, up close and ready to risk death for him, he'll recognize the girl he smiled at all those years ago. And he'll love me."

"Perhaps…Dear…" the Empress sighed. "But, to be honest, I didn't recognize you till you told me that lovely story in song…"

"Not to question you, Empress but…This is true love." Amy smiled.

"For a boy whose father killed your parents." Meemaw, a bit anxiously.

"In helping Sheldon overcome his father's dark hold though the power of my love, I avenge my family…" Amy, serenely. "Though of course killing the evil ministers who betrayed them won't hurt in easing my soul." she reflected.

"But I should practice a bit more…Ask me some more riddles whilst I continue my swordplay practice…If I can't win the riddle challenge I can always kidnap him and hack my way out with him through a sea of corpses."

"Well…That might be a good alternative plan…" Meemaw reflected.


	8. Chapter 8

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part VIII…

Minister Siebert had led the new Guardian Ministers (junior level) to the great Hall of the Suitors' Approach in the front of the Palace where declared candidates deemed sane enough to be responsible for their actions were allowed to approach the Great Gong of Destiny…Ring it three times…And be allowed their crack at the riddle challenge.

Long hall…Pong noted. Kind of the Prince and his blood-thirsty dad to give the girls a long chance to reconsider their quest…

"Insanity tests at the door, constant urging to give up a foolhardy quest…And a hall lined with the death masks and preserved heads of former suitors…And quite a long trudge to the gong…Yes, the Prince gives them every chance." Minister Siebert agreed.

"And yet, they keep trying…" Pang noted.

"Which makes for the cruel necessity of your positions..." Minister Siebert noted.

"Can't say as I love the idea of hacking young womens' heads off simply because they failed a ridiculous test to be deemed worthy to love someone…" Ping sighed.

"Sadly ex-Guardian Minister Kripke felt the same way and let his feelings interfere with his job." Siebert eyed him coolly.

"No chance of that, sir." Pong, hastily. "Ping was just expressing his regret at the cruel necessity of a very necessary job which we mean to fulfill to the best of our abilities. Right, Ping?" eyeing him.

"Uh, sure…Yes, sir. Absolutely." Ping nodded.

"Of course you can always hope to dissuade them…" Siebert reflected. "There have been a few who turned back…A combination of the heads and a good look at the Prince seemed to work wonders. That you could say, is the pleasanter part of the job…Along of course with the high salary, prestige, free feasting at the executions, palace accommodations complete with wardrobe, meals, and your choice of concubines…Free access to our imperial health care program, Turandotcare…Free tuition at our palace university…Pension if you survive to retirement…And free burial of your body, minus head in case of execution, at the place of your choice."

"Sweet…" Pang nodded.

"And of course your execution tools are provided…" Siebert noted, pointing to a collection of swords and axes in a cabinet, opened by a beaming serving girl.

"Nice…" Pong sighed.

"And on the pleasant side of your duties again, you have the service of our diplomatic corps and our mental health experts… Ministers Siebert for diplomacy, namely me…" Siebert smiled… "…And my staff…To help you with matters of proper protocol in dealing with the various Princesses and their entourages…And Hofstadter for mental health…Whom, Minister Ping I believe you know…Beverly…" he smiled to a woman in ministerial garb approaching with her staff and serving slaves.

"Yeah…Hi, Mom…" Ping sighed.

Was really hoping our paths at the court would never cross…

"Your son has just been appointed Guardian Minister, Minister Hofstadter, along with his friends here." Siebert smiled.

"Yeah, I made Minister, Mom…" Ping shrugged.

"Junior Guardian Minister…" Minister Hofstadter corrected. "Yes, dear, Mummy's proud that you get to hack young ladies' heads off in public when you fail to persuade them to abandon their foolish and impossible delusions of winning Prince Turandot's love."

"Well, I wouldn't say it was impossible…" Pong began…

"The Prince is far too noble and brilliant a soul to be bogged down in something as sordid as romantic notions of love…" Beverly frowned. "But, being from a land where they're so primitive as to worship a single god, you probably can't understand that."

"Mother…" Ping frowned.

"Well, to dispense with the wallowing in sentiment…" Minister Hofstadter shrugged. "My staff and I interview each candidate to determine their soundness of mind and what a threat they may pose to the Prince. After all, anyone crazy enough to risk death for love might very well be crazy enough to pull out a bow and arrow or a spear and make an attempt on the Prince. We'll also provide you some subtle tricks to try and argue those who manage to pass our sanity hearings into returning home or if forced to come and submit to the trial by their land-greedy parent who has threatened to kill them if they return without the Prince's hand and lands, a false identity and a new life in California under our ex-suitor protection program."

"Oh…?" Pang stared. "Are there many in the program?"

"I can't reveal the exact number…" Beverly noted… "But lets say it's encouraging to know somewhere around 50% of the women coming for this insanity had the sense to have to be coerced into it. And yet, perhaps, somehow discouraging…"

"I'd no idea your Mom was in the government…" Pang hissed to Ping as they continued the Great Hall tour. "I prefer not to mention it…" Ping sighed. "Nepotism is such an ugly word…And I'm proud of making it on my own steam."

"My son and his odd foreign friends?" Minister Hofstadter eyed Minister Siebert as they walked ahead of the three…

"The Prince chose them…Gablehauser thought they'd do just fine." Siebert shrugged.

"I thought our goal was to remain in power behind the screen of the Prince and the image of his evil and bloody-thirsty reputation." Beverly, drily… "While he might have some chance of discouraging the weaker candidates via his soft and compassionate concern for their suffering, my son is hardly likely to be able to hack a young woman's head off either emotionally or physically."

"Well, we'll work it out to allow them to use subordinates for the executions…The Prince likes them and Gablehauser thinks he can get him to bend the rules a little. They seem quite malleable." He looked back to smile at Pong who grinned back waving. "Enjoying the tour, Minister?"

"Just great, thanks…"

"I have reservations, Minister Siebert." Minister Hofstadter shook her head, frowning. "In his foolish way, Ping is rather stubborn on moral issues…When he was a toddler, he refused to torture a slave boy to death even when I had the boy steal all his toys. He may be a problem, even if his friends aren't. I vote for removal as quickly as possible."

"You mean a transfer for your son?" Siebert eyed her.

"I think the Prince would refuse…And over time the boy might persuade him to silly notions about the immorality of conducting foreign policy and diplomacy through murder. Best to either arrange an accident or frame him for some executable offense."

Siebert staring…

"Cruel necessity…Besides I have two other sons, far more in my own realistic mode. And I can always get another…For a few years yet. But there's only one vast empire we can hope to rule, loot, and pillage for our personal gain." Shrug.

"Kids..." Beverly sighs, singing as Minister Siebert watches…

"I don't know what's wrong with these kids today!

Kids! Who can understand anything they say?

Kids! With their silly notions of right and wrong!

Kids! Preaching justice and human rights all day long!

Why can't he be like I was,

Perfectly ruthless in every way?

What's the matter with kids today?

Kids!

What the devil's wrong with these kids today?

Kids!

Who could guess one of mine would turn out this way!

Why can't they be like we were,

Immoral in every way?

What's the matter with kids?

What's the matter with kids?

What's the matter with kids today?!"

Uh… "Is my mom singing up there with Siebert?" Ping stared.

"Looks like it…" Pong nodded…

"Is there something between them?" Pang asked.

"Gods, no…Though it would explain Dad's mysterious disappearance as Justice Minister all those years ago." Ping considered.

Minister Siebert:

"Kids! Yes, I understand what you're going through.

Kids! My own girls are getting quite preachy too…

Oh, Father why do you serve…Such a tyrant, they always say…

What's the matter with kids today?"

Beverly and Siebert:

"Kids! And the Prince himself whom through we hold sway…

Kids! Every day we worry he'll slip away…

Why can he be like his dad?

A killer in every way…

What's the matter with kids?

What's the matter with kids?

What's the matter with kids…To-day?!"

…..

Informed at tours' end that two new royal candidates were expected the next morning… Princess Isabella of Castille and Princess Mala of Borneo…The three Guardian Ministers had returned to their quarters to consider their options, plan strategy for the morrow, and enjoy some of the perks of their new positions.

Naturally wishing to bend every effort to maximizing their chances of persuading both ladies to reconsider their romantic quests…Though nothing wrong with a little relaxation before returning to focus on the problem.

Pong also troubled by his secret responsibilities…Not only to help Princess Amy get to the head of any "line"…

Right, a line of suicidal maniacs…

…But to assist serving girl Penny to first sign on as Ping's concubine and then reach the "right people" in order to try and learn what she could…

On the other hand, kinda a rush to be so on the inside of things…Sorta inside the inside…

"Guys…" Ping now spoke up as they awaited lunch…Pang having suggested they order French…Just to try out the limits of the kitchen staff…

Hmmn…Kitchen staff…Pong thought…

"…We can't let those girls try the challenge tomorrow…" Ping continued. "I can't kill a couple of young women who simply want to love somebody."

"Or at least acquire their territories via matrimony and, perhaps, sex…" Pang noted.

"Either way…I can't do it…" Ping shrugged. "And I doubt I'd be up to the job physically or that any of us would be."

"Hey…Speak for yourself…" Pang fumed. "I'm not saying I'd enjoy it but I think I could hack my way through a young woman's neck with a large ax or at least a good sword…Maybe I'd need a saw…"

The others eyeing him…

"Kinda thought this out in detail, eh Pang?" Ping noted.

Ummn…Shrug… "Happens in India…Though more along the lines of wives getting caught in adultery…"

"What about the husbands…?" Ping eyed him.

"Wopping fines…" Pang noted. "That is if the local prince needs money…Otherwise, not very much."

"You know…" Pong, hastily rising… "I think I'm going down to the kitchen to see if they could check to see if this really is kosher…Back in a bit."

…..

The Imperial Kitchens…

Chorus of serving slaves:

"At the end of the day you're another day older

And that's all you can say for the life of us slaves

It's a struggle, it's a war…

And there's nothing that anyone's giving…

One more day standing about, what is it for?

One day less to be living.

At the end of the day you're another day older

And the rags on your back will not keep out the chill…

And the Prince he hurries past…

He could care less for us crying…

And the guards are always present, ready to kill

One day nearer to dying!

At the end of the day there's another day dawning

And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise

On more screams and more cries as the new Princess victims arrive

Like the waves crash on the sand

They keep coming and coming and coming,

Ready to die for Prince Sheldon's hand…

There's a bitter anger in the land

There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and

There's gonna be hell to pay

At the end of the day!"

Penny dodging an amorous kitchen's assistant…

"Hands off, I'm taken…" she cried.

"Sure you are…" he, a pale, tall, heavy-set type with broken teeth, leering…

A sort of Pillsbury Dough boy of kitchen assistants…

"I said, hands off!" she grabbed a knife, threatening…

Hmmn…

"Guards! Slave rebellion!" the assistant cried.

Uh-oh…Penny sighed.

Chorus:

"At the end of the day, there's our little Penny…

The silly bitch who doesn't know when to give in…

She refuses and she fights back as if the Prince himself would protect her…

Now thanks to her, there's gonna be Hell to pay…On this very day…"

Pong, seeing the disturbance, rushes in…

"Minister Pong Wolowitz, what's the trouble here?" he eyed the just arrived guards who'd seized Penny.

"A slave rebellion, Minister." The lead guard, respectfully bowing. "The girl will be dispatched at once with your permission."

"Who's bothered my new concubine?" Pong stared.

"Master!" Penny quickly sized up the situation and flung herself into Pong's arms…He as shocked as the others but covering quickly.

Uh-oh…The assistant eyed the couple…

Well, guess she was tellin' the truth after all…My mistake…He backed away, looking for the quickest exit.

"She is yours, Minister?" the lead guard eyed Pong…Penny in his arms…

"Naturally…Who's been bothering her?"

The guards looked round for the assistant…

"Him!" Penny pointed at the assistant who blanched. The guards moving on him…

"So he did, Master!" several of the slaves, eager to see even a minor oppressor punished, called out happily.

"Mercy! Master!" the assistant cried out as the guards seized him. "I thought the girl was lying…I only sought to do my duty!"

"Minister?" the guard leader eyed Pong.

"Your call, sweetheart…" Pong smiled at Penny, releasing her.

"He deserves death…" Penny began…

Uh…Whoa! As a guard raised sword… "But I beg you to show mercy, Master!" she hastily concluded.

"Fine…Let him go." Pong called. "But from now on, leave the kitchen slaves be, you dog…"

"Aye, Master…" the assistant, whimpering… "A thousand blessings on you…And you, dear Penny…"

"Just remember what he told you…" Penny, glaring. "Shall we go, Master?" she asked, eyeing Pong.

"Yes…I'm relieving this slave from kitchen duty to serve me in my quarters…" Pong nodded. "Please make a record…" he eyed the head slave of the kitchen, a large woman who frowned but nodded.

"Sign here…And I'll stamp…" she pushed a sheet towards Pong on the table in front of her…He grabbing to sign as a contented Penny watched.

Hah! Eyeing the staff and guards…Didn't believe me, eh? Not "concubine" material, eh?

"Lets go…While we can…" Pong urged.

"Sure…" Penny nodded.

"Is Minister Ping…Around…?" she asked innocently as they stepped out of the kitchens area and into the main hallway.

"Up in our quarters…Remember that he doesn't know about our little scheme…" Pong eyed her. "You'll have to get him to take you on…Unless you'd care to stay with me?" sidelong glance…

"Then I have to run after those other guys to get our info…" she noted. "Not very good for your rep…Besides…Doesn't Suzi in the ministerial staff like you?"

Word gets around in slavedom here…She explained to his look…

"And I think you're too nice to force me…" she smiled at him…

Keeping hand on concealed dagger tied in robe…

Not that she'd kill a valuable ally to the cause but nothing like a little warning stab to set limits.

"I wouldn't…" Pong sighed. "Just a suggestion…"

"And a tempting one…" she smiled gently…

Hey, how often do they leave a slave girl be? I can be kind to a good one…

Though my heart belongs to his friend…

"I'm sure I can get him to take me on…" she noted, wan smile.

"I'm sure you can…In the nicest possible way…" he smiled.

"Minister…" she sighed. "Let get real…There is no 'nicest' way to get taken on as a concubine." Pause… "But you are very sweet to say so…" she kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being a good man. Suzi's made a wise choice." Warm grin.

"Have to see if she comes back…" he smiled, wanly.

"A very wise choice…" she grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part IX…

The apartments of the three new Guardian Ministers…Central chamber…

"Minister Ping?" a figure in turban and robe, face concealed…

"Yeah?" Ping looked up from the table where he and Pang were trying what the kitchen staff had sent up purporting to be "French" cuisine. A somewhat disappointing Suzi serving…Though mollified by Ping's assurance that Minister Pong should be back from the kitchens soon…

"Oh…!" Suzi fell to her knees…Ping and Pang eyeing her…

"Miss…" Ping addressed her. "Are you ok?"

"Minister…" she breathed…Nervously eyeing the figure in turban from where she lay flat on the ground.

"Sorry…" Prince Turandot sighed, pulling robe back… "Please don't do the prostration thing…I just came by to talk a little…"

"Highness…" Ping gulped… Pang looking anxious…

"Is that your lunch?" the Prince eyed the food on the table… "Looks good…" he eyed them…

"Please…Highness…" Ping waved him to a seat.

"Didn't mean to intrude…" Turandot sighed. "I just get so bored in the throne room and living quarters eating with the ministers and Mom…Not that Mom isn't fun, but I was just hoping to spend a little time with you guys." He eyed them.

"Of course, Highness…Sure…Please…" Ping nodded… "Suzi? Ummn…Not sure of protocol here…"

"Oh, I'll just take a plate…" the Prince beamed. "This really looks different, what is it?" he eyed the dishes on the table… Suzi nervously hurrying over with plate.

"Well, they say it's French…And we asked for French…"

"French…Really? I've been trying to get a French chef for years…How'd they do?"

"Well…Prince…" Pang, carefully… "I've had French in India…It's in the ballpark…Which is pretty good for a staff going by cookbooks alone."

"It's good…" Turandot noted, tasting. "You know…I'm supposed to have everything I eat tasted. But that is just so…Ick…Even if the taster uses a spoon to scoop a little…Uh, please…Everybody?" he urged…As the others stood.

"Thank you, Highness." Ping nodded to Pang…Both sitting down. Suzi moving to offer tea.

"You must be hungry, miss…eh?"

"Suzi, Greatness…Oh, no…"

"It's fine, Suzi…If the Prince wishes…Please join us." Ping urged, smiling at her. "I know Minister Pong will be glad you stayed with us."

"My name being mentioned, here I… " Pong, entering with Penny following blanched…

"It's fine, Pong…" Ping urged. "The Prince has graciously joined us for lunch."

"Please, Minister…" Prince Sheldon beamed, waving him to a seat. "I didn't mean to intrude but Ping and Pang were kind enough to invite me in when I stopped by."

"I see…" Pong nodded, taking seat cautiously… "Suzi? Nice to see you again…" he smiled at the nervous Suzi who gave a wan smile back from her seat.

"Oh…And this is the young lady we saw last night…Ping, Pang….You remember her? Penny?" Pong indicated Penny who'd fallen to the ground before Turandot could urge her not to.

"Please…" Turandot, kindly waving… "Have a seat…My, it's really nice to have such a good group together for lunch. Do you do this often?"

"We usually eat together, but Suzi and Penny are new acquaintances…" Ping noted…Slight beam at Penny who kept eyes lowered but couldn't resist a quick smile back.

"That's so nice…" Turandot nodded. "You know this really is a nice apartment…" he looked round. "Not too much clutter like in my quarters…I have to keep so much stuff around…Though some of it is neat. I have this golden mechanical bird, a gift from the Byzantine Emperor? Very cool piece of mechanics…The thing actually sings and flies a little."

"Wow…" Pong, impressed. "Love to see that some time. I like to play around with mechanical devices."

"Well, I'll see if I can bring it by…Tomorrow?" Prince Turandot eyed the others.

"We're honored, Highness." Ping nodded.

"Now this is really good. " Pang noted. "And crepes are tricky…" he cut off a piece.

"May I? After you, miss…" Turandot pushing the platter of crepe attempts to Penny…Who blushed but took a piece.

"Thank you, Highness…" she nodded…

"Hmmn…You know that is good." Turandot beamed. "And this chair is in quite a good spot…Nice cross ventilation."

"It will be kept for you always, Highness…" Ping nodded.

"Thanks…Very nice spot…Yes. So, are you fellas settling into the new job?" Turandot smiled.

"We took the tour, got the lay of the land…" Pang noted.

"It's wonderful, Highness…" Ping, a bit of frown at Pang.

"Good…Good…I knew it would be a good fit." Turandot , eagerly. "I just hope the ladies tomorrow get the message and don't try pursuing the challenge."

"As do we, Highness." Pong nodded.

"If they'd just understand…I'm not ready to get married…Especially an arranged marriage…" the Prince sighed. "I just want to keep on with my studies in philosophy and all…Though I'm sorry Father's rules on the subject have to be so harsh."

"Couldn't you…?" Penny blurted…

"Yes?" he eyed her… "I think you mean, couldn't I change them?" he sighed. "I can't go against Father's will…Mom even, though she dislikes the rules of the game, won't and by law of the land, I can't." Shrug… "Dad meant well, I suppose…Wanted the best for me…But…"

"Awfully hard on the girls…" Penny managed to resume…

"I feel awful about it, just among us…Guys…And ladies…" he looked down. "But I try to get them to understand the rules are the rules. And frankly, some of them at least, are just trying to test me…See if I've got Dad's backbone. A sort of test to see if they should risk invasion." 

"California's got the finest army in the world…" Pong shook his head.

"Don't we?" Turandot beamed. "You being originally a foreigner, Pong I'm very glad to hear that…No offense…"

"None at all taken, Highness…"

"But that's why some want to test me…See if I'm so weak they could pull off an invasion." Sigh.

"I hate the political side of things sometimes…" shake of head.

"So…" he grinned, looking round… "I see two pretty ladies and three ministers…Who's not got a girlfriend besides your monkish Prince?"

"Me, Highness…" Pang sighed… "Though there is a nice girl I've seen around…"

"That's nice…Though if you're looking for anyone and I can be of help…"

"More than generous, Highness." Pang nodded. "But I think I'll enjoy a little courtship…A lot of the fun is in the pursuit and wooing and all that."

"Don't get to thinking he's an expert, Highness…" Pong grinned… "None of us is much shakes at the girl pursuit."

"You seem to be doing all right from what I can see…" Turandot smiled.

Suzi and Penny shyly blushing…

"Highness…" Ping raised his cup of tea. "For our lady friends, many thanks for your graciousness…"

"Please, it's only true…" sigh. "I just wish I understood how it works…I'm afraid I don't really understand love, romance…Women…"

"Welcome to the club…Highness…" Pong grinned.

"I'm sure you'll find someone wonderful, Highness…" Penny, hastily… "She's probably close by even now…Just waiting for you to spy her…"

"I don't know if that will ever happen to me…It's not easy for royalty to find a soulmate…Someone who'd appreciate scholarly studies as I do…Music. And my rep is not a very appealing one, I know." Sigh.

"Do you go in for swordplay?" she asked, eagerly…

"Oh, I love watching the good stuff…Not too good at it myself…To be honest…Though that is a state secret." He smiled.

"Seriously, I'm afraid it is…Assassination fears and all that." He sighed.

The others all nodding… "Forgotten already, Highness." Ping noted.

"You're very kind, Miss Penny." Turandot eyed her. "I see Ping is a lucky man."

"I am?" Ping stared.

Yeah, well…He beamed at Penny's blush…Shy glance his way…

What do you know about that? He beamed at Pong who nodded…See?

Pong, you matchmaking ole dawg, you…

"It will come to you, Highness…" Penny eyed Turandot… "Maybe sooner than you think possible…Maybe you've already met her…"

Lord…Pang stared… That's a little horrible to contemplate…She might be hanging in the Grand Hall?

"There was…Once…" Turandot stared at her… "Someone I saw…Just for a moment…Once…"

"Yes…" Penny beamed… "She's out there, waiting for you…"

Penny:

"Some enchanted evening

You may have seen a stranger,

you may have seen a stranger

Across… a crowded room

And somehow you knew,

You knew even then

That somehow you'd see her

Again and again.

Some enchanted evening

Someone may have been laughing,

You may have heard her laughing

Across a crowded room…

And night after night,

As strange as it seems

The sound of her laughter

Sings in your dreams.

Who can explain it?

Who can tell you why?

Fools give you reasons,

Wise men never try.

That enchanted evening

When you found your true love,

When you felt her call you

Across a crowded room,

You'll meet her again

And make her your own

Or all through your life you

May dream all alone.

Once you have found her,

Never let her go.

Once you have found her,

Never let her go!"

Turandot staring…Ping beaming…In wonder…

Just hope she's not hanging in your…Hall…Pang, to himself…


	10. Chapter 10

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part X…

The Prince after offering effusive thanks for the best meal he'd had in years, had made his elusive way back to his apartments…Ping, Pang, Pong, Suzi, and Penny left to contemplate the amazing event.

"You know…He really does seem to be kinda sweet under that statuesque Princely image…" Penny noted.

"Poor guy, a prisoner of his own protocol…" Ping sighed.

"Well, it is a bit harder on his suitors…" Penny eyed him.

Uh…She cast down eyes at his look…

"No offense intended, Lord Minister…"

"No, you're right…" Ping shook his head. "I was just remember that starting tomorrow we have to be the instruments of their fates, poor kids."

"Yeah…" Pong blinked. "I'd forgotten about that…One of us is likely to have to hack off a girl or two's head or heads tomorrow."

"I think I'll call in sick…" Pang, hastily. "French food probably doesn't agree with me…"

"Oh, no, you don't…" Pong frowned. "No way are you sticking us with this job alone…If we hafta do this, we do in together…"

"Dude?" Pang blanched… "Do you get what a mess that would make, us all chopping at once. Are we ritually and ceremonially executing or hacking the poor things to bits?"

Suzi and Penny, distressed looks… Penny, particularly…

"We're not hacking anyone…" Ping insisted. "Now, listen…We're gonna do our best to persuade the ladies to turn around and go home…All it takes is a little good persuasive effort…A little creativity. After all, it's a long walk to that gong…"

"And we are very creative…" Pong nodded. "So what's your idea….Instill a little pure terror…?"

"Oooh…" Pang, beaming… "I could see us making that Hall very creepy…A real haunted house of death…"

"Well, we can try several approaches…The Prince, after all, doesn't want the girls killed or even hurt…I'm sure he'd be open to letting us try just about anything to drive them away." Ping noted. "Really, I think he chose us because he thought we'd be up to the job of saving these kids."

"Oh, Ping…" Penny beamed…

Uh… "Oh, Minister Ping, Lord and Master…" she corrected…Bowing…

"You really are a good man…" she smiled at him from the bow…

"Well, we do have a three way approach…The input of three great cultures…Judea, India, California…" Pong noted. "And we are natural philosophers by training…The cutting edge of modern Science, backed by a knowledge of all other learning. If anyone can find a way out for these girls, we can."

Suzi beaming at him, he blushed…

"There are a lot of options…" Pang nodded. "Bribery is a time-honored way to go…And you're right, Ping, the Prince will no doubt support anything we do that gets the princesses safely on their way home…"

"Well…Bribery hasn't really worked to date…That I know of…" Ping frowned.

"That's because you Californians…No offense…Are cheapsakes…" Pang shrugged. "Leave it to an Indian, son of a fabulously wealthy maharaja…I'll show you boys how it's properly done." Beam.

"Terrific…" Pong nodded. "And I'll prepare strategy two…Sheer terror…With a few engineered marvels, I'll make that hallway march the nightmare it oughta be…Their blood will run cold, their flesh will rip from their quaking bones and run off…"

"Pong…We don't wanna kill them with fright, you know…" Ping noted.

"Eh, no one dies of fright…That's only in the theater…" Pong shrugged. "But I'll get them ready to take the first caravan home."

"Great…And I'll use my own special talent…" Ping beamed.

Pang, Pong, Suzi, Penny eyeing him…

"Sweet and irrefutable reason…" he frowned. "I'll give those poor girls the finest and best reasoned arguments to give this nonsense up the world's ever heard. Socrates will be hanging it up after I'm done."

"Yeah…" Pong nodded… "Well, anyway we'll have two excellent chances and maybe the girls will appreciate your sincerity."

"Ok, then, dudes…" Pang grinned, rubbing hands… "Lets get cracking…I'll go and see what the imperial treasury has to offer in the way of priceless jewels, gold, stock options…You boys'll no doubt wanna get right down to it as well, eh?" 

"Uh…" Pong, eyeing the demurely smiling Suzi in her robes, somewhat avoiding his glance… "Yeah, I'll get right to my books here…Then hit the imperial metalworks and supply stores."

"Terrific…" Pang beamed…

"Yeah…" Ping, glancing at Penny who smiled back… "I'll hit the books too…See what I have here and then maybe the Law Library for me…And my assistant, here…" smile to Penny…

"That's the spirit, fellas…" Pang nodded. "Ok, then…Lets meet here for dinner at six?"

"Oh, sounds good…" Pong nodded. Wink to Suzi…

"That's a plan, Pang." Ping, sidelong glance to Penny…Who gave wry smile.

"I just hope the Prince hasn't gone and given the Crown Jewels away…" Pang noted, heading off…

"If he just had, our problems would be solved…" Pong grinned to Suzi…Who blushed.

"Suzi?" Ping eyed her… "Can you tell that girl, the one who Pang liked, that he'll need her assistance in the Treasury…?"

"Sure, Master Ping…" Suzi rose, smiling… "That's really sweet of you…" she beamed.

"Everyone oughta be happy…" Ping shrugged. "That's my philosophy."

"Just make it quick, Suzi…" Pong frowned at Ping… "Cause I'd like to be happy too."

"So long as…" Penny eyed him…Glance to the departing Suzi…

Uh… "…So long as you're happy too…!" he called after Suzi, taking sternly urged hint.

"You're good." Pong eyed Penny. She giving demure smile

"Isn't she?" Ping nodded. "Now as to our…'researches' in my room…"

"I think we'd best go to the Law Library, Master." Penny, curtly. "We can get a lot more… work…Done there. Lives being at stake here."

"She is good…" Pong grinned at Ping.

…

The vast halls of the Imperial Californian Library of Pasadena, famed throughout the world as a contender with Alexandria for greatest collection of manuscripts…The legal section here at least winning by a hair…

"So you say that it says here…That 'the whole Universe was in a hot, dense state…Then maybe tens or hundreds of thousands of years ago…'" Penny eyed Ping as they sat on a bench before a long table of on which a scroll had been rolled out…

Giving stare as several nobles and staff passed, eyeing the lovely girl engaged in study with the new junior Minister…

Ya want something, pal?…We're workin' here if ya don't mind, lord?... Brief look.

"Maybe millions…Though some of the priests say that's blasphemy…" Ping nodded…

"…Yeah but 'expansion started…' Wait… So the Earth 'began to cool'?...Why was it hot?"

"Well, 'hot,dense state', remember?" Ping, patiently…

"Ok, right…" Penny nodded. "Ok, the Earth began to cool…And 'autotrophs'? What the frack are they?...Sorry, what?…" at several frowning faces turned their way…

"No problem…" Ping put up a hand… "But, this is a library…We're supposed to be quiet."

"Oh. Right, sorry…Sorry…" she eyed the frowns.

"Bunch of real old fogeys' hangout…" she hissed to Ping.

"Yeah, and me one…" wry grin… "Sorry you're bored."

"No…" she insisted. "Not at all…I didn't mean that. This is very interesting. Though I'm not sure how it works about persuading the princesses to give it up, Turandot questwise."

"It's just part of the argument that the Universe is a big place, around a long time…And not getting the Prince's hand is relatively small potatoes…" he explained.

"Ah…" she nodded.

"You don't think much of the argument…" he eyed her.

"Well…I really found the history of the Universe thing interesting…And I do want to know about those autotroph things…But…" she gave an embarrassed shrug. "Maybe just a little long-winded…? I mean to young princesses not well educated in philosophy."

Hmmn… "Well, I figured they would be…" Ping sighed. "But maybe you're right…"

"Sometimes, Master Ping…" she noted solemnly… "Short and sweet, cut to the chase? …Especially considering what's the likely end result for these poor girls here…Is the best argument."

"I suppose. But they already know the 'you'll probably get your head cut off' one." He noted.

"Somewhere in between, maybe?" she suggested.

"I guess…" sigh. "You know it's nice of you to be so concerned for these princesses..." Ping smiled at the girl who gave nervous grin back. "I doubt many of them would worry about you so much."

"Well, maybe not…But some royals have been nice to me, personally…And the Prince really does seem to want to avoid killing these girls…And he seems nice."

"He does, doesn't he?" Ping nodded. "I think things will be better when he comes to take the throne as Emperor. I hope so, anyhow. Be nice to see some reform…Pang, Pong, and I even have a few ideas, if we get the Emperor's ear once he's crowned and can do what he likes."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…In fact…I know this is radical but I'd like to see slavery ended. Everybody free…Wouldn't that be great?"

Penny stared. "Everybody free to what, starve?"

"Well…" Ping blinked. "I thought of all people, you'd like to be free…With rights."

"If I had money and lands, sure… Master, I don't mean to be critical, you're the kindest of men, but my parents were freeborn and they starved to death…Poor and free in Imperial California means grubbing for any work you can get and living in a hovel if you're lucky unless you have land. And usually the land gets taken by one of the powerful lords." Penny noted. "Freeborn rights don't mean diddly-squat without power to protect them. I may not love being a slave but with a good place like the imperial kitchens, I'll never starve, I can save a little tip money for my old age and perhaps to buy myself free when the time is right, and now…"

Ummn…She looked away…

"That is, if I do please you, Master Ping…?"

"What?"

"That is…If you would care to keep me as your servant…" she eyed him… "If I please you…"

"Yes…Oh, you do…Very much, yes…Please…I mean…I accept…Or whatever I should do…" Ping, eagerly.

"I am pleased that you find me worthy, Master…" she bowed head. "But just say, you've decided to request me officially…As your concubine." she hissed.

"Uh…Yeah…Ummn…I've decided to request you officially as my…Uh…concubine." Ping eyed her.

"I am humbly grateful, Master." She bowed head again. "May I…?" she came close…

Hmmn…? He stared.

"It's traditional to seal the arrangement with a kiss…" she smiled.

"I'm a big, big fan of tradition…" he noted…As she kissed him.

"Of course, if we could make you a senior Minister and persuade the Emperor Turandot to provide lands for the poor freeborn…And laws to protect them. That could make quite a difference." She noted, smiling.

"Just your devoted concubine's loving suggestion, Master…"

"And a good one…" he smiled… "I think I've made a very wise decision in taking on my new concubine."

"You are the wisest of men, sir. Now, back to work…Eh, Master?" she smiled at him.

"I see I've taken on a slave driver…" grin…

"I kept my section hummin'…" Penny smiled. Ummn… "Master? Have you ever considered one other possibility?"

"Hmmn?"

"I mean…Say, finding a girl, a princess, natch, who could actually solve the riddles?" she eyed him.

"Maybe even…If she seemed really, truly worthy…Help her a bit…?"

He blanched, staring…

"I knew this was too good to be true." He shook his head at her.

"Come on, we'd be talk outside…We're attracting attention." He rose, she following hastily…

In the courtyard, outside the Imperial Law Library, he looked round, pausing by a fountain…

No one in sight…

"Master?" anxiously. "I didn't mean to suggest…"

"Are you a spy or what?" he hissed…

"Ping…" she gasped. "Uh, Master…Ping…I…"

"It's death to 'help' any suitor with the riddles…High treason…We all swore an oath this morning." He frowned. "Were you sent to test me?"

"No…Hey…No…" she insisted.

He regarded her pleading face a long moment…

"Sorry…I don't mean to doubt you, Penny. It's just…Here at Court, I can't even trust my own mother. As Father learned the hard way when she plotted against him…And it's not just my life on the line."

"I'm so sorry, Master…Ping…Please…You can trust me, I would die for you."

He sighed… "There's been enough of that already…Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment or don't believe you, Penny but there are over 100 heads of poor young women in the Suitors' Approach testifying to a willingness to die for love. Love of country, even a few they say really did love or thought they loved, Sheldon…Penny…I'd much rather have a girl live for me." Wan smile.

Whoa…Penny stared…Knees buckling a little…

"Is it permitted to say I love you…Ping…?" she looked at him. "And I'd be very happy to live for you."

"It is permitted, Penny…And I love you, too…Penny." He kissed her.

…..

The Imperial Metalworks…

Where Pong had been joined by Suzi in his efforts to consider ways of terrorizing the suitor candidates…For their own good as well as our amusement, he'd joked to her beaming grin…

"Now…What would terrify you into giving up a shot at one of the largest empires on Earth?" he asked her as she looked over the collection of weapons, tools, house hold implements…And Pong's favorites, the mechanical devices specially created for the Prince…Clocks, mechanical automations both in human and animal form, complex calculating machines…

"Well, Master…" Suzi brushed long hair back. "I think anything that seemed likely to disfigure would have my vote."

"Really? Disfigurement over outright killing?"

"It's one thing to die nobly for your country…Since I understand quite a few of the ladies' fathers…And mothers would put them to death for failure anyway…" sigh.

"Tough job, politics…" Pong agreed…

"…But to be a royal princess and have to face life with your looks marred? Never a good candidate for matrimony…Not likely to be considered glam material for PR purposes…Hard to even inherit a throne under those conditions…" she shrugged. "And then what does a princess do? Become a spinster or a nun? Care for the royal children of the sis who now gets her throne?"

"God, I hope a girl with the opportunities of a princess could come up with better than that? Why not scholarship or writing…Memoirs and history…Some princesses have done that, you know." 

"If they can get published. You keep Dad or Mom from annexing California, you aren't likely to be published." She eyed Pong.

"True enough…"

"It's hard enough even for an anonymous writer to break into the market these days…A princess or top level noblewoman…Please…" Suzi shook head. "Though writing is a great creative act." Shy smile…

"Oh, ho…" Pong grinned. "Dare I suspect my friend is a budding writer…?"

"A little poetry…Some fairy tales and short stories…On my off time…" Suzi shrugged.

"Published?"

"Just a couple of my better poems…In the court annals…Anonymously…"

Well, when can I see?" he urged. "I'd love to have a gander, if you'd allow."

"If you command…Master…" she bowed.

"I don't command, I ask…If you want to…" smile.

"That would be nice…" she nodded. Hmmn…She looked over the pile…Eyeing him…

"Perhaps, Master…?"

"Right…" he sighed… Looking over the mechanical instruments… "Disfigurement, eh?"

"I'd say it's a winner…That and sheer surprise…" she beamed.

"I just hope we can pull this off…" he sighed. "I don't want to start hacking girls' heads off…"

"You're a good man, Master Pong…" she patted him. "I'm honored you chose me to accompany you today. I'm sure you're going to be a great minister and have a long career at court."

"Thanks… But I'm not sure I'm sure I'm really cut out for the Ministerial thing…I'm more a hands-on type, I like to work with things…Not so good with people, to be frank."

"Nonsence, Pong…Er, Master Pong…" she corrected hastily. "You have something most of the ministers here at Court lack…You care about people, which is why you're trying to save these poor women. Sir…I believe in you…"

Suzi: ("I believe in you")

"Yes, there's that face…" beam…

"That face that somehow I trust.

It may embarrass you to hear me say it,

But say it I must, say it I must:

You have the cool, clear

Eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth;

Yet there's that up-turned chin

And that grin of impetuous youth.

Oh, I believe in you.

I believe in you.

I hear the sound of good, solid judgment

Whenever you proclaim;

Yet there's the bold, brave spring of the tiger

That quickens your frame.

Oh, I believe in you.

I believe in you.

And when my faith in my fellow man

All but falls apart,

I've but to imagine your hand grasping mine

And I take heart; I take heart…"

Pong: "You do?"

She takes Pong's hand with confident grip…As he stares…She pulling him along in dance…

"To see the cool, clear

Eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth;

Yet, with the slam-bang tang

Reminiscent of gin and vermouth." Beam…

"Oh, I believe in you.

I believe in you."

She paused…

"We can do this, Master Minister Pong…" calmly confident stare…

"I almost think…" Pong paused. "Suzi…You're wonderful…I believe we can, too."

Pong:

"I hear the sound of good, solid judgment

Whenever you proclaim;

Yet there's the bold, brave spring of the lovely tiger

That quickens your frame."

Suzi, shy beam…

"Oh, I believe in you.

I believe in you."

"Minister? You want something?" the foreman of the metalworks had come over…

"You bet he does!" Suzi, triumphant. "Every man and woman you got, on the factory floor in ten!"

"What my new concubine says!" Pong agreed.

"That is, if you…?" he eyed her…

Chorus: Pong and Suzi:

"To see the cool, clear

Eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth;

Yet, with the slam-bang tang

Reminiscent of gin and vermouth." Beam…

"Oh, I believe in you.

I believe in you."

…..

The courtyard by the Imperial Law Library…

"I'm sorry, I really wasn't thinking…" Penny gave sheepish look.

"You were thinking of those poor girls…" Ping nodded. "And you're right, we've got to find a way…Back to the books…"

"Yes…" she nodded…Hesitant… "But…"

"What?"

"Even if we drive them off tomorrow, there's sure to be more the next day and the next…They keep coming no matter what, Ping…Master Ping…"

"I like it just Ping…That's a command, concubine Penny." Smile.

"Ping…" she said, delicately… "I like that too…" wan smile… "But, unless we find a once and for all way to end this…"

"I know…" Ping sighed. "The thought has occurred to me…"

"If only there were a girl…A princess out there, meant for Turandot…One who could solve the riddles and win his heart…Maybe one who's already won it…" she eyed him.

"He mentioned someone, at lunch…" she noted.

"Someone he saw once…Hasn't seen in years and barely remembers…Maybe a dream…" Ping shrugged.

"All I had was a dream before I saw you…" Penny smiled. He returning smile…

"But suppose there was someone…And somehow, without knowing it, he's loved her…And loved her…Enough…" she eyed him.

"You mean…Enough to break his own father's laws?" he returned stare.

"That would be true love, right?" She noted with roguish smile.


	11. Chapter 11

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XI…

The Imperial Law Library…

Where a contentedly Penny in the middle of fetching a scroll for Ping had, on catching the leer of an elderly scholar at table her way, suddenly realized time was slipping away…And that while her dear Ping's efforts were sure…Absolutely, posibloomingtively…to be crowned with success...It was best to proceed as planned and try to obtain additional info for Princess Amy regarding the riddles by the means she had discussed with the Empress and Minister Pong.

Hmmn…Not really a means she was anxious to employ given her current happy success in romance…She looked over to where Ping sat, intent on his work of finding suitable legal and philosophical argument to employ in dissuading the young candidates for Prince Turandot's hand.

After all, as they'd both noted, even if success crowned these efforts tomorrow, a failure on Princess Amy's part would doom poor dear Ping and company to eventually having to carry out their guardianship duties…A prospect sure to break his heart.

And with luck it might not really require going too far…Hey, elderly scholars…

Though a few of the elderly type whom she'd dealt with in the past had proven quite surprisingly randy…Leading to their bones gracing the lower levels of her and Empress Meemaw's hideaway cavern.

Not something easily done in the confines of the Imperial Palace…Meaning she might well have to be prepared to make a serious sacrifice for her imperial employer…

Though it would at least also be for love…Not only the love she bore the Empress or love in general in respect of Princess Amy's quest…But her own personal love.

Difficult as it might possibly be to get Ping to see that should he find out…

Still, no alternative…Every option must be tried.

"Master?" she placed the scroll on table before him.

"Yeah? Thanks, Penny." He beamed at her absently, lost in the words before him…

"I was wondering if I might ask a small favor of a few minutes' time…To assist my old employer."

"Hmmn?" he stared.

"A very old noble woman in whose home I was raised…She's fallen on harsh times and I take food and what money I can to her."

True enough…She thought…

"Really? That's very kind…Well, if she needs help, bring her in…We can put her up in the ministerial apartments somewhere."

"Oh, no…She'd never accept such charity, sir. She's a very proud old woman from a noble house. It's hard enough to get her to accept my humble offerings…But if you'd allow me…?"

"Sure…Of course…Here…" he handed her some coins… "With my compliments…And take her anything from the kitchens you can get, tell them I approved it."

"Thank you, Master Ping." She bowed.

"Yeah, yeah…Hurry back, please?" he smiled up at her. "I really need your help…And you, here…"

"I will…" she nodded, bowing…

All for love, truly…She sighed, eyeing him as she left…

Now…Where do the fogiest of the fogeys advising the Prince hang? She hurried down the corridor…

…..

Reception Room Entranceway of the Suitors' Approach, Imperial Palace…

"You'd best leave me here, uh…Grandmother…" Princess Amy hissed to Empress Meemaw, the Empress carefully covered in shawl and thick robes to conceal her identity.

"Child…Please reconsider. Much as I want you to succeed…"

"it will be fine…" Amy patted her… "I won't fail you or Sheldon…And there's always Plan B…" she eyed the Empress, putting hand to sword handle.

Now Plan B I could have some faith in…Meemaw reflected. She is good with that thing when she gets some practice in…

"I will leave it to you and the gods…But bless you, my dear…" the Empress kissed her on forehead.

Hmmn…Now if Mom-in-law, the Dowager, is half as easy to cope with…Amy reflected, approaching the entranceway…A guard looking up at her.

"This is the Entranceway to register for the Great Trial of the Suitors…" he eyed her.

"I claim the right to present myself for the procession to the Gong of Destiny…" Amy, in firm tones.

"You're a royal princess…?" the guard eyed her.

"Would anyone else be so stupid?" she smiled wanly.

"Fine, register at the desk…" he waved her in…

God, that'll make three…He sighed. I wish to the gods I'd taken vacation leave this week…How can I face my girls with three executions.

"Princess?" the receptionist at the desk in dark crimson robe…Calculated to impress the seriousness of the upcoming trial upon the would-be candidate…And occasionally successful in dissuading at least the minor royal and the occasional lower class jokester, trying to run the hall for a thrill.

"Anonymous…I am allowed to withhold my name, correct?"

"You are…But it's irregular and you will be expected to show some proof of royal blood during your initial interview…I should tell you…" the woman eyed the prominent sword handle on Amy's side… "You will be searched for weapons…Just a security precaution, you understand."

"Oh…" Amy stared.

Hadn't considered there'd be an inspection.

Well, I can always grab something from a guard if necessary…Best to play along…

"My sword…Surely proof enough of my royal blood..." Amy noted.

"Nice…" the woman nodded, taking the sword. "Let me get you a receipt."

"Ladies…" Amy eyed the two, waiting, each with a single ambassador…No support processions being allowed during registration or the actual procession to the gong…

Princess Mala and Princess Isabella eyeing the newcomer with disdain…

Battle armor, nice touch…Way to indicate trust…Their sneering looks noted…

And old armor by the look of it to boot.

"Your receipt…Please wait here or you may have a seat, Princess…Anonymous…" the receptionist handled Amy a paper.

"Thanks, I'll stand…"

"Ladies…" Minister Hofstadter had emerged from the Suitors' Approach. "Welcome to Pasadena…I am Minister Beverly of the Hofstadters, here to make an evaluation of your mental states before the procession tomorrow morning…I trust your accommodations in town are suitable…?"

"Ambassador DePuys of Castille…" the ambassador, a tall, bearded dark Castillan in black clothes with white lace ruff collar and puffed sleeves, bowed, stepping forward. "Her Highness Isabella acknowledges your gracious reception, thanks Prince Sheldon for the flowers and his gifts and wishes me to express her eagerness to see him in audience and take the challenge for his hand. I trust the treaty terms we had sent on ahead were acceptable."

"Prince Sheldon graciously receives her Highness' thanks…" Beverly bowed… "Apologizes for the need to follow his most excellent and noble late father's wishes in the trial, agrees to the terms of treaty offered, and wishes to express his sincere gratitude to her Highness for offering to bestow the favor of her hand. However, he begs her to reconsider, given the great penalty of the trial and his inability to reprieve her from the sentence should she fail. He asks that the Princess agree, as a requirement of the trials, to a full evaluation so that his conscience may be clear as to her state of mind and overall well-being in attempting these deadly and dreadful trials." In dry, matter-of-fact tones…

"Her Highness, wishing to fully demonstrate her love for the Prince and his state, agrees to all…" the ambassador bowed.

"Very well, please…Follow me…" Minister Hofstadter waved the ambassador and princess in, guards carefully holding open the door to her office.

"Your Highnesses…" Beverly bowed to the two remaining princesses, following after the Castillan princess and her ambassador. Guard closing door.

"Does it take long?" Amy asked the receptionist softly…Princess Mala eyeing her with contempt…

None to inquire of mere underlings for the woman…This can't be a princess. Unless some upstart from some overly successful merchant family buying their way into royalty.

One of those people…You know…She eyed her ambassador who smiled back.

"Not long…" the receptionist, kindly…

Gods, tell me she's not some shopgirl trying to play at this for a dare or something. Kid, this head-chopping thing is not a game…The receptionist eyed her.

…

"So…Lilly's the name, eh?" Pang eyed the silken slippered…Love that silk footwear…Silken-haired tall girl sent by Suzi earlier to join him.

"Aye, Minister…" Lilly bowed…

"Chinese, are we?"

"California-girl, sir…Of Chinese descent." Lilly frowned.

"Sorry…No offense intended…" Pang, apologetically… "I'm Indian originally myself, so I guess I have trouble spotting natives…"

"Not at all, Master Pang…" bow…She looked about the huge treasure room into which she and Pang, with Prince Sheldon's pleased written consent…Only to happy to let the boys give it their all…Been admitted.

"Whoa…Quite a place…Sir…" she stared, a bit awed.

"Indeed…Conquest and pillage pay…" Pang nodded. "Just look at that stuff…" he sighed. "I mean my family's one of the wealthiest in India but we couldn't fill an eighth of this room."

Nearly an eighth of the treasury of Imperial California, Lilly stared. That still ain't hay…And considerably less risky given California's numerous enemies, all ganging up...And angrier with each Princess kill…

Even if the anger is mostly pumped up PR to stir the populaces to enthusiasm for invasion.

"India must be, like, very nice…" Lilly noted pleasantly.

"A beautiful and mysterious place…" he nodded. "Though like China, a bit overcrowded in spots…" smile.

"I've actually never been…" Lilly shrugged. "But I hear tell it's so…Master."

Hmmn…I sense she's oversensitive on that birthplace thing…Best to stop harping, Pang…

Oooh, and speakin' of harps…He beamed at a beautiful bejeweled golden harp…

Lilly eyeing it as well…

"Now there's a gift (bribe) for a princess…"he noted happily…

"Too showy…" Lilly shook her head. "What's a princess going to do with it except, like, give it away? She can't play it and can't wear it…It won't look good in a young woman's room, except in the main hall where it's sure to catch a thief's or Dad's (Dad and thief often being one and the same in royal families, she noted) eye."

Hmmn… "You could be right."

"Yeah…Whatever." Lilly, laconically…Peering round…Hmmn…

"Well, we need something that might buy a couple of reasonably wealthy princesses' hearts…"

"You mean like, Castile…?" Lilly snorted. "Dude…I mean, Master, sorry…That's one of the world's armpits of a kingdom…Their treasury is like, utter empty."

"Really? I thought they'd done well against the Moors…" Pang, surprised.

Not many slave girls I know of have such a claim to knowledge of foreign affairs…

"I was a like 'operative' in Castile and France?…For three years till last year?…" Lilly, making air quotes at the "operative". "They've cleaned themselves out in that war…And the Moors they conquered, like, were sheep herders and such…No cash whatsoever…Dirty villages and old forts. Hardly worth the trouble."

"Really…Whoa." He eyed her… "So you were a spy?" he smiled… "And all the way over in Castile? How was that?"

"It was like awesome, sometimes…Other times…Eh…Not so hot. Good-looking dudes and gals in Castile, I will say that." Lilly nodded. "Even cuter guys than in France…Leaner and wiry, ya know?"

"And the girls…?" Pang, smiling.

"France, no question…" Lilly grinned, looking round… "Hows about that?" she pointed to a small bejeweled box… "Now that's bling a girl could use…" she noted. "But there's something real…" she beamed, pointing… He looking…

Hmmn…Nice…He eyed the diamond tiara Lilly had focused on…

"Light, wearable, expensive, yet elegant…" she noted… "Just a mo, sir…" she took a piece of gold sheeting and dragged it across a large diamond… "It's the real stuff…Just wanted to be sure…A royal jeweler would catch on, ya know?"

"Right…It is nice…"

"It's the ruby in the center though that does it…Makes it unique." Lilly nodded… "Yeah, this is one for your shopping bag, Master."

"You know your stuff, Lilly…"

"I had to be able to appraise on my feet…Every now and then…" she smiled.

"Ah…A few heists in Castile and France…?" he eyed her.

"Only under orders, sir…" she grinned. "And only when Emperor George I was denied purchase."

"Georgie liked his baubles…" Pang agreed.

"And his paintings…And rare books…But you didn't hear that from me." Grin. Then frown… "Might be best to go with the coin for the rest…The Empress Dowager has the really unique jewels except for some locked up in the Royal Museum…And maybe some paper…Like Imperial bonds, ya know?" she noted.

"Secure investments are a girl's best friend, eh…"

"You know it, sir… Though, if you really want something special…In the Royal Museum, there is like this black pearl necklace...Which some 'operative', I won't say who…" she grinned. "'Borrowed' as collateral in lieu of a loan payment from France…Now if the Prince would consider parting with that…" she eyed him.

"I don't know, Lilly…" Pang sighed. "I think the Royal Museum is hands off…The Dowager Mary has say on those items."

"She never checks that stuff…" Lilly shrugged. "I'm assigned to check security there every month or so…" she gave Pang a sidelong glance. "I really think that's the one that might turn one of your girls back without her prince, Master."

"And you might just possibly be able to 'check security' in there, say before tomorrow morning?" Pang, carefully.

"I shouldn't be questioned…Especially if Minister Pang were with me, confirming my need to be there…" she smiled.

"I wouldn't want you in trouble, Lilly." Pang shook his head.

"I already know too much for some people…" she sighed. "That's why I begged for a transfer from the Prince when I got the chance. But sooner or later, the minister of foreign affairs is going to like, want to thank me personally for my work for California…Permanently." She eyed him.

"I see…" Pang nodded. "And here it was that I thought it was just my pretty Indian face that got you interested."

"It's a pretty face…" she smiled.

"So…You're asking me for protection? In exchange for getting me that necklace?"

"You get those girls to go home, Prince Sheldon's happy…You rise in rank and maybe, me with you…" she eyed him… "As your faithful and protected galpal…Concubine…Whatever…"

"And if we don't get the ladies to run like hell as they ought…?"

"With that necklace and your ministerial credentials I could get us across the border and on our way home to mum and dad in India in a couple of days travel…Incognito." She eyed him

Hmmn…He returned stare…Slow smile…

"Sounds like the start of a beautiful relationship…But it would have to include my pals Ping and Pong and their girls…" careful stare.

"The steadfast type…Stupid, but I suppose it's nice…Ok, deal." She nodded.

"You seem sure you can trust me…" he eyed her…

"I can like, kill a man in ten seconds, dude, sir, I don't need to trust…Besides I've checked you thoroughly, believe me…And you're as nice as you seem…And loaded, parentally. Not wanting to be crass about it, but a girl has to be sure about things like that." She noted.

….

Inside Minister Hofstadter examination room, the Castilan ambassador was engaged in rather hard horse trading with the Minister as her staff ran a series of tried and true questions passed his princess…

"Ambassador, our intelligence confirms that Castile's treasury is as empty as my womb…" Beverly noted. "Your war with the Moors has cost you a great deal but brought you little in return."

"Except that which is most important, madame…Glory and honor…"

"Yes, well that's very nice…We have a good deal brought home by our late emperor George, but he also brought gold, spices, lands, and slaves…In massive quantities…" smile.

"And yet died at the hands of his own subjects." DePays noted with equally frosty smile.

"Castile has a great deal to gain from the princess' success in this trial…And little to lose excepting one princess if she fails."

"Perhaps…" DePays shrugged. "But her Highness ardor has been set aflame by the vision of Prince Sheldon's beauty in his portrait, that which he so graciously sent last year."

"No doubt…" Beverly, dryly. "But my point is that if Castile should succeed here…It would be a great triumph for her…And you."

"Over one hundred heads in the hall beyond us suggests that 'triumph' is not easy to achieve, madame."

"Yet you would allow your princess to try…?" careful look.

"She knows her duty to the Nation…As did the Princess of Persia…" he noted quietly.

"But you wouldn't mind a chance at evening her odds…"

"The ambassador of Persia was offered a similar chance, I understand…It was of little help to the unfortunate Princess."

"Yet she did answer one riddle successfully."

"Madame…Minister…" DePays, thin smile… "Shall we speak plainly? You wish a bribe in order to offer me one riddle's answer… I wish only all three, one being of no use whatsoever to my princess…"

"Actually, Ambassador…I wish a service…And I offer two answers…The third must be left to her Highness' skill should she persist in taking the challenge…" Beverly eyed him.

"Two?" he considered. "And how can I be sure these are two true answers?"

"If I lie, expose me…" Beverly shrugged. "Even if the Prince accepts my denial, suspicion would be raised."

"Fair enough…And the service?" DePays, carefully.

"You have a considerable network of spies and agents here…We wish to see a junior minister in the government removed, without showing our hand." Beverly smiled.

"An outrageous charge which I deny…But, while I do not say we have such a group at hand here…" DePays eyed her. "Who is the man?"

"His name is Ping Hofstadter." Beverly eyed him. "My rather waywardly troublesome son…Who has become a bit too much of a liability, much as my mother's heart breaks at the thought." She eyed him coolly.

DePays, maintaining poise, slightest of blinks.

They did warn me before leaving home with the poor kid that this one was a bitch among killer bitches…

…

Imperial Palace grounds, outside the Imperial Court of Justice…Evening…

Penny, pulling at elegant robe taken from a supply room…

One must look the part when courting…

Whether men or information…

"Honors…" she bowed to a couple of elderly judges in ceremonial robes.

Ah…She peered at the figure descending the stairs of the Court…

The Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister Siebert…And the young and rumored incompetent Minister of what passes for "Justice" Minister Zac…

Appointed after the untimely disappearance and presumed death of former Justice Minister Hofstadter, Minister Ping's father…Minister Beverly Hofstadter's, rather unlamented by spouse, husband…

"So…I told the guy…You want justice, pal…Justice costs…" Minister Zac noted to Siebert…Who sighed.

I did once have a modicum of integrity…Before I agreed to this cabal to rule the Empire under Prince Turandot's façade…

"Ministers…" Penny smiled at the pair…

"Hello…There…You…" Minister Zac, rather eagerly…

"A thousand pardons, but if I might speak with you, Minister Zac…An urgent matter of my family's…"

"I'll leave you to your…Business…Zac." Siebert sighed… "I must meet with Minister Hofstadter to discuss urgent matters."

"Right." Minister Zac nodded. "If it's urgent, you gotta go…"

"Indeed." Siebert nodded, rolling eyes.

Surely we can find someone corrupt enough to improperly dispense justice yet intelligent enough not to embarrass the regime every time he opens his mouth…

"So…Sweetheart…" Zac grinned at Penny. "I'm a busy man but I can always make time…Get it?…For a pretty girl. What's the trouble?"

"Well, Minister…" she smiled… "It's a minor dispute but of great importance to my family…"

Lets just hope he's as stupid as rumor has it…She thought…But can get me to the guys who do know something…

"…It involves a secret treasure hidden on the border of my father's estate and his neighbor's, his best friend…"

"Hey, I love secrets…And treasures that someone's hidden.." the Minister nodded. "Especially if it includes a gift for me…"

"Oh…It could…" Penny smiled…Shifting robe a bit…

…..

Reception area for the Suitors' Approach…

Outside Minister Hofstadter's office…

"This is an outrage…" Himon, Ambassador of the Princess Mala of Borneo, was fuming at the suggestion that Minister Hofstadter would not have time to conduct the Princess' interview herself but would leave her to a subordinate…

"We still have another candidate waiting as well…" the receptionist kindly noted to the Minister's assistant busy trying to calm the noisy ambassador and the regally not-amused Princess…Indicating Amy quietly standing…

"Oh?" he eyed her…

"Tell the Minister the Princess will not consent to be interviewed by anyone but a senior official…" Himon sputtered…

"Sir…" the assistant sighed. "I'll speak to the Minister but she has no time…"

"I'm fine with anyone interviewing me." Amy cut in. "I'd like to sure to join the procession in the morning…"

"Yes, fine…Thank you…" the assistant eyed her… Staring a moment…

Where have I…?

"If you could go in that room and fill out this sheet, I'll be with you in a second…" he noted, handing her a paper, pointing…

"Sure…" Amy nodded…Heading over and entering the room indicated…

It couldn't be…The assistant pondered…

But she's certainly the image of the Fowler Queen Margaret…

….

Ministerial apartments, dinner time…

"Boys…A long day…" Ping noted. "But I think I've come up with the beginnings of some cogent arguments."

"I've a good one…" Lilly seated at table, grinning… "Uh, sir…" she gave quick nod… "Like, get out or we're gonna kill ya!" she winked at Pang…

"And I'd be willing to bet that's better than anything Ping has up his philosophical sleeve…" Pong noted. "However, thanks to the earnest efforts of yours truly and his lovely companion…" nod to a beaming Suzi… "And the entire Imperial industrial workforce for the rest of the night…We will be busy…I think we are going to have some 'cogent' arguments of our own awaiting our Princesses tomorrow."

"Gods, will we ever…" Suzi grinned.

"Say, Ping? Where's Penny?" Pang stared…

"She had to go help an old lady she used to work for. Nice kid, that girl." Ping nodded.

"Very nice." Pong smiled…Pondering…

Lets just hope she doesn't have to be…Too nice…

"Pang? How's the bribery game?" Ping addressed him.

"We've scooped some major incentives for our ladies…" Pang nodded… "But my favorite girl here…" He grinned at Lilly… "Has a little job for us tonight…Which may pay off for our scheme rather handsomely…One way or another."

"Sounds like you're plotting a robbery…" Ping grinned.

"Us?" Lilly, innocently. Pang trying to match…

….

"Let me get this straight…" Minister Hofstadter eyed her assistant…

"This 'Princess Anonymous' who came in out of the blue to sign up for tomorrow's procession to the gong is a Fowler princess…" she stared intently at the assistant who blanched a bit.

"Yes, be very sure…" she noted coldly.

"I think so…She definitely had the Fowler look to her…"

"But gave no personal info…" the Minister frowned.

"She wasn't required to…Not once she displayed her sword…It had a royal crest…"

"But you couldn't identify the crest as a Fowler…?"

"Too old, ma'am…It came from before the Houses of Fowler and Turandot separated.."

"Meaning she could even be a Turandot…" Beverly noted. "Some long-lost second or fifth cousin who wants to restore the family fortunes…"

"Why be 'Anonymous', then?" the assistant shook his head. "Why not get a leg up with the Dowager at least by claiming family status?"

"The Fowlers were put to death by imperial order over twenty five years ago. None survive but perhaps a few cousins…But I doubt they'd try this sort of thing…" she pondered.

"If she is a Fowler…Even a distant relation…Blood vengeance could be on her mind…"

"Even if she were…And was…I doubt a 'red wedding' is her plan, she being alone…There is however only one man who can confirm what happened to the Fowlers…The man who presided over their executions…" frown.

Hmmn…I don't know…She did have a rather large sword, Sally says. The assistant thought.

But hey…Done my duty…Reported my concerns…

"Take a message to Minister Gable hauser…" Beverly eyed the assistant.

…

Twilight…

Balcony of the royal apartments of Prince Turandot…

Sheldon emerging…

Reads… "'You murderous tyrant…May your foul soul die buried by the curses of your innocent victims.'"

As usual, no name…"

Sighing…Sings…

"I have lived for knowledge, I have lived to spread love,  
I never wished harm to a living soul!  
With a secret hand  
I relieved as many misfortunes as I knew of.

Fought to quiet my father's wrath  
Always with true faith  
my prayer  
has risen to the holy shrines.  
Always with true faith  
I gave flowers to the altar.

I have sold my soul for peace.  
In these hours of grief  
why, why, o Gods,  
why do you reward me thus?  
I gave jewels for the goddess' mantle,  
and I gave my philosophy to the stars, to heaven,  
which smiled with more beauty.  
In these hours of grief  
why, why, father,  
ah, why did you reward me thus?

Never to know love, never to be loved…Never to hear my love's name…My very name a curse…"

What Strange And Lovely Harmony

What strange and lovely harmony

of such different beauties!

How dark is she,

this ardent love of mine whom I do not know

And you, various beauties, long blonde and flowing tresses,

Red-haired and green eyed…Brown and grey…Who claim my love

One's eyes are sky blue, but my love's eyes are black-night.

Art, too, with it's many mysteries,

blends all together such different beauties.

But though I see so many others,

my only thought is you,

oh, my only thought is you,

My unknown you, is you!"

Princess Amy, wandering far below, staring up at the lighted balcony…

Tomorrow is the day…Tomorrow we'll meet again, at last…My love…She thought, staring up…

Standing, waiting…

It is You I Have Loved…

"There is something that I see

In the way you look at me

There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

But an unexpected way

On one unexpected day

Could it mean this is where I belong

It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide

Afraid to show the other side

Alone in the night without you

But now I know just who you are

And I know you hold my heart

Finally this is where I belong

It is you I have loved all along

It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along

Over and over

I'm filled with emotion

Your love, it rushes through my veins

And I am filled

With the sweetest devotion

As I, I look into your perfect face

It's no more mystery

It is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved

It is you I have loved

It is you I have loved all along."

"Goodnight, my darling…" she breathed as the light about went out…


	12. Chapter 12

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XII…

Evening…

Imperial Palace of Pasadena, the grand apartments of the Minister of Justice, an office currently held by Zac of the Johnsons…

Who finds it, as he notes to Penny now reclining next to him on a large sofa…A really great gig…

"I'm sure you must be a great legal scholar…" she noted, sipping carefully at the plum wine he'd ordered for them before requesting that the servants leave them strictly alone and undisturbed.

A situation surprisingly commonplace for a senior minister…

"Oh…I'm ok…I guess." Zac, modestly. "But that's really for the lawyers…The legal eagles in the department…"

"You aren't a lawyer, Minister?"

"I took some classes…But what my job really is is kinda administrative, ya know…" he smiled. "I just kinda see that things get done."

"I'm sure you're very good at it…"

"So the other ministers tell me…" Zac nodded…

"And the Prince must think highly of you…" she noted… "To have appointed you on the disappearance of Minister Hofstadter…"

"Well, it was Ms. Minister Hofstadter really who got me the job…My dad…Zachary of the Johnsons who owns our big trading House, you know it?" he eyed her.

"Johnson and Johnson, everyone does…"

"Right, biggest trading house in the Empire…Well, he's made a lot of contributions to the government…Loans and gifts and stuff, over the years…And so when he wanted a good spot for me, since like he told me, the place for a guy like me who likes people is really politics…Minister Hofstadter thought I'd be the one to take her husband's…Gods rest his soul, whatever happened to him…Job."

"I see…" she nodded.

Explains a lot about justice in the Empire these days…

"Yeah, I really had to cram to get into the job but the other ministers have helped me out since day one…Great bunch of fellas. Siebert, Gablehauser…Shame about that Kripke, he was a good guy…"

"I'll bet they did." She noted, thoughtfully… "Yes, I'm sure ex-Minister Kripke was…"

At least at the end when he redeemed himself a little by refusing to do any more executions of young princesses and paid the ultimate penalty…

"I guess some guys just can't hack the pressure…Me, I always know when to knock off and relax a little…" Minister Zac nodded. "More wine, sweetie?" he offered.

"Oh, I'm fine…" she beamed.

"Plus I know about delegating authority…That's important, you know? You gotta let the junior guys do their thing…Whatever it is…"

"Right…" she nodded.

"Got it so that things run so smoothly here I barely have to come in…Just gotta sign a few papers, make a speech or two, go with the other guys, the senior ministers to greet the Prince…Everything hummin' like a well-oiled machine."

"Remarkable, Minister." Nod…

"Now this little problem of yours…" he considered, taking a swig of wine. "Your dad and your neighbor's dad put their decision into riddles? That's really twisted."

"They may have wanted to conceal things from rivals but they died without telling us the solutions…My neighbors. though, claim their father told them the answers and if they should present answers on the day of reading the wills…My brother and I can't hope to challenge them. We'll lose our lands and the money invested with my father's partner which is practically everything…" she sighed. Leaning back languidly…Delicately handling her wine glass...

Yes, the slave girl has learned a little watching the great ladies up close and personal…

Just hope none of the slaves here ever worked in the kitchens…So far, so good…

"That's a shame…" Zac shook his head…

"So I'd hoped you, Minister, might be able to find either a way to void such a harsh agreement or perhaps, with your own keen legal mind and your amazing staff of scholars, perhaps determine a solution to my father's and his partner's riddle puzzle."

"Hmmn…Hmmn…" Zac pondered. "Well, we could just send troops and order your dad's partner's kids to fork over. I can see you're a girl whose word is good…I can pass some law to override the will."

"Oh…You can…?"

"Sure…We do it all the time…" Zac grinned. "I mean some people whine about it but hey, I say…Why waste all that time and red tape in court over something that's gonna happen in the end anyway? Right?"

"Uh…Yes…" Penny thought… "But this contract affects all our father's business interests…Voiding it could ruin our trading company…Plus we were told it was modeled on Emperor George's own law, about Prince Turandot's legal guardianship? Father was a great admirer of the Emperor…" she nodded.

"Yeah, great guy, George…Really got things done, no nonsense type." Zac reflected. "Hope the kid is up to that job, we'll see. No offense to the Prince, you know…" he noted.

"Not at all…" Penny nodded.

"Well…If we can't just break it, maybe we can change it…Just bring a copy by and I'll have the boys in legal look it over…Tomorrow…" Zac smiled. "Now that that's settled, as for tonight…" he leaned over her…

"Of course, sir…" she dodged expertly… Slipping out from under him… "Thanks…But as to the riddles…If the contract is difficult to modify…Perhaps your staff includes experts, like the scholars who created Emperor George's riddles for the Great Trial of the Suitors?" she asked innocently.

"Oh…Yeah…" he nodded, sitting up… "You know those boys all work in legal scholarship…God knows what they do all day but they're the best. Oldsters, you know…From way back. I guess that's how they manage to cram so much inside their noggins. Which is great…More power to 'em if you like to do that sort of thing…I'm a great admirer of scholars and the scholarship biz, really. I love to hang out with them, listening in when they get to talking…"

"Really…" Penny beamed. "It must be wonderful to hear them…"

"It's pretty cool…" he nodded. "There's a couple of them who can go on for hours in the court…Me, I can't imagine there are that many words in the Californian lingo, ya know? But as a Minister…" he noted, a bit solemnly… "It's my job to try and keep up with that stuff…Even when it gets a little boring…"

"My…You know not only would I love to hear them…Being a great fan of scholarship myself…I wouldn't be surprised if I'd learn something that could help me here. And of course, perhaps it would be less…Boring?...To have a little company?"

"You know…" Zac pondered. "That might not be such a bad idea at that…"

"Tomorrow, then…?" Penny urged, pleasantly. "I could bring a lunch…"

"It's a date…" he beamed…

"Great, well…" she slipped away and stood up. Smoothing hair… "I know how busy you are, Minister and how many depend on your clear head and untroubled judgments so I'll be off and not disturb you further…" she stepped back before he could rise, beaming… "Until tomorrow then, bright and early…With lunch…I'll be so looking forward to it…" smile. "Don't trouble yourself, dear minister, I'll show myself out…" she beamed, waving…

"Uh, yeah…Well, not too early…Like you say I need a clear head and all…" Zac, a bit puzzled but pleased, pleasantly waving back to her wave…

"Nine-thirty!" she called…

"Right! See ya!" he called…Waving still.

Nice girl…He beamed.

God, what a relief to have someone so nice to talk to during those sessions…

Not that I don't dig the scholarship thing…Just, ya know…Three or four hours of it gets on your nerves…

And I get a feeling sometimes a few of the old boys are laughin' at me…

…..

Night, apartments of the Minister of Health and Human Services, Beverly of the Hofstadters…

A secret meeting, called by her…Ministers Gablehauser and at his insistence…

No way is that little skunk going to be able to claim "plausible deniability" here…

…a worried-looking Minister Siebert.

"Gentlemen…" Beverly eyed the losers she'd been forced to work with owing to the cruel necessity of concealing her power behind the throne…

Not that Gablehauser wasn't a capable man…Capable of almost anything in his ambition…Or Siebert a brilliant one, equally ruthless…

Just…One hates to have to share credit for ruling a great state like California…And that fine line of "almost anything" as opposed to her own of "anything goes".

Including killing a no longer useful husband whose questioning of her methods had become an encumbrance…

Not to mention…

"You want the Castilans to deal with the new Guardian Minister, your son?" Gablehauser cut to the hear to the matter…

"I thought your boy was a good fit for the job…Weak, eager to please, liked by the Prince…" Siebert noted.

"Yes, but unfortunately…As his behavior with the Princess Lesley the other night has shown, he suffers from an overactive conscience…Like his father…" Beverly sighed. "Attractive when it keeps him thinking or at least hoping the best of his mummy I suppose but a drag in the real world we must deal with. I'd hoped allowing his arrest and temporary enslavement after he protested the banishment of Empress Meemaw would toughen him a bit but it seems not to have had the desired effects. Anyway, sooner or later he'd screw it and face execution…Letting a Castilan run him through in the dark is really my way of saying 'mummy loves you'…"

"What about the other two? Pong and Pang…" Gablehauser eyed her.

"Foreigners by birth…Which makes them good scapegoats for us should things go wrong…We can put in a more suitable candidate with them who'll keep them under heel. Someone like Kripke only a bit tougher…" Beverly smiled.

"All well and good…Lets leave your son's fate to you…" Gablehauser shrugged…She nodded in pleased response… "I'm more concerned by this new wrinkle. Are you convinced a princess of the Fowlers has come to put herself in competition?"

"She's a descendant, there's no question…" Beverly eyed him. "Her sword's handle bore the family crest of the old Turandot-Fowler family before the separation…But just how much of a descendant is what I hoped to determine here. Namely, Eric? Did you complete your mission with the Fowlers as the Emperor George…With our urging…Ordered?"

"I had the Fowlers we seized killed…Just as I reported…On your orders, Beverly…" Gablehauser shrugged.

"I believe I particularly ordered that Queen Margaret and any offspring of that weak-willed daughter and son of hers be killed…"

"I sent my men throughout the Kingdom of Maine…They told me the Queen had died of illness and brought me a salted head to prove it…She had charge of the two children. They died at the same time. I had the corpses brought in buried. "

"Sloppy, Eric…" Beverly frowned. "Just how could you be sure the babies weren't some peasant's children? And the head…?"

"The infants were dressed in royal garments…The head looked like Queen Margaret…"

"This is the same sort of incompetence that's never confirmed the death of Empress Meemaw…" Beverly glared.

"We've kept searching for her since the Emperor's death…" Siebert cut in. "She's not left a trace…"

"Only confirming that the empire is riddled with traitors willing to protect her and who could rise against us at any time." Beverly drumming the marble conference table at which the three sat with her exquisitely manicured fingernails.

God, I'll need a new pedicure after this…

Must look my best for Ping's funeral, after all…

"Rise against Prince Turandot, the tyrant, you mean…" Siebert noted carefully… "We being but the humble ministers of His Highness' will."

"Yes, well the ministers are usually the first to go, Siebert…" Beverly eyed him… "Whether guilty or innocent so best to keep that in mind and always have the escape boat or caravan ready."

"Getting back to the important matter at hand…" Siebert frowned. "And no offense, to the memory of your soon-to-be-late son, but the matter of a Fowler possibly attempting the trials is the important matter…Whether she is one of the Fowler princesses or a more ancestral descendant, what sort of game is she playing here? Surely she wants revenge, not Turandot's hand which she must know from past results is highly unlikely to be achieved."

"You suspect an assassination attempt on the Prince?" Beverly eyed him.

"If my family had been slaughtered…My inheritance despoiled and seized…Even if I were but a mere distant cousin…" Siebert noted.

"Does seem the more likely scenario than that she really means to simply come in and have her head cut off." Gablehauser nodded.

"Logical…" Beverly agreed. "So then it's clear we must, in our capacity as royal ministers and loyal servants of the Empire, act proactively to protect our Prince."

"You mean…?" Siebert eyed her… "Arrest her, when she appears?"

"I'd hope not to let it come to that…An arrest would attract attention…Perhaps generate sympathy for the Fowler cause…The Prince would be involved, and you know how that could screw things…No, I was thinking…" Beverly pondered. "If the Castilans could eliminate my son…Perhaps we could convince them to include a rival candidate for Turandot's hand…A local threat who might win the Prince's sympathy?"

"Lovely…." Gablehauser sighed.

"You object?" Beverly stared. "You killed most of her family and besides, she's sure to meet death either at the hands of our Guardian Ministers when she fails or our guards should she mean to attack the Prince. As with my son, a quick stabbing by night is a kindness…Relatively speaking…"

"I accept your proposal, Minister Hofstadter…" Siebert cut in. "I'm sure Eric merely wished to express his concern that the assassins might fail. In which case, given your wise recommendations about problems with arresting the princess prematurely, I suggest we double the guard about Turandot and warn him of rumors of a possible plot. If he chooses to act on them, he's the one ordering the arrest…and execution…If not, at least we'll be on alert and our guards should be able to deal with one vengeance-seeking princess. Eric?"

"Agreed…" Gablehauser nodded, slight sigh…

What to tell poor Charlotte…? He thought…

But I never suspected Amy and Margaret had actually survived and escaped…

Clever, clever old girl that Maggie…To send me a head and an infant like that…

Though it wasn't her who saved my Charlotte…My one concession to conscience…If perhaps my secret ace up my sleeve.

All three rose…Preferring to leave together…None quite trusting the other two…

Siebert backing me?…Hmmn…Gablehauser pondered as the three took leave of each other at their carriages. What's up with that? He may be the quietest of us three but never a good idea to underestimate our crafty chief diplomat and Minister of Foreign Affairs. Lying and duplicity kind of going with the diplomatic territory…

"Don't look at me like that…" Beverly, eyeing the vision of Ping before her eyes for an instant as she sat in her carriage… "Mummy knows best, dear…You'll be much happier in the afterlife with your father."

Siebert, following in his carriage…

Well, things are in a pretty pickle, George…He eyed the miniature portrait of the Emperor George I he'd pulled up to look at. Your son has survived all intrigues to date, threats of invasion…His own kind nature….But I fear my two ruthless partners in this odd regency are reaching the end of their usefulness as you predicted when you ordered me on your deathbed to use those two and their 'talents' to keep Sheldon on the throne till he was ready to rule…

Regencies being dangerous times in imperial governments…

Let them have their heads, you said…So long as they feel in charge and using Turandot and the Dowager, the two will be safe from them combining with other powers against them. You knew I disagreed about driving Meemaw out but that I'd see she escaped as best I could. And that I'd enforce your twisted trials, persuading my companions that using Turandot as our shield was the best way to rule, protecting the Empire from 'relatives' who'd seize it and toss Sheldon to the wolves as soon as their daughter had married him and given them legal claims. But now, Beverly is clearly cracking up under the strain of her ruthlessness and Gablehauser…Gablehauser is trouble. He has his own plans for the Empire and for Turandot…And I doubt they include letting the Prince ever be crowned Emperor…

Yes, Gablehauser has something up his sleeve, something he's been preparing for years…Lets just hope I can keep him needing me long enough to find it out before he's ready…

Odd about this girl…This Fowler princess…What a tragic end should she really be meaning to take the trials?…Though equally tragic if she's dreamed of vengeance all these years only to be cheated of it by our alerted guards at the end.

But on one thing…Protecting our Prince…We three, one loyal, one insane and ambitious, one utterly immoral and equally ambitious…Concur…

At least for the time being…


	13. Chapter 13

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XIII…

Imperial Metalworks…

Where a pumped Pong and an equally eager Suzi were busily flying about, supervising, inspecting, problem-solving, and encouraging the work crews of men and women…Most catching the enthusiasm of their supervisors and rather taken with the notion of a determined effort to ensure young ladies shedding blood would no longer be the chief weekly entertainment for the capital.

Apart perhaps from female boxing which some did go in for big time, females as well as males…

"How's it going?" Pong had come by to join Suzi at one particularly promising project…  
"I think we got it licked…Watch this!" Suzi, proudly…

Flames spurting from a huge mask with a terrifying hiss causing Pong to jump back…

"Oh, God of my ancestors…" he clutched his chest…  
"Pong?!" Suzi, anxiously hurrying to him…

"Nothing, just a little arrhythmia…I had a Greek specialist check it out before I came to California…" Pong noted… "It just gives me a little trouble now and then…I'll be fine…"

"Oh…Pongy…" Suzi buried head in his chest… "You have to be more careful…Take it easier…"

"I'm much better…Much…" he beamed looking at her raised face, framed by long blonde hair… "Really much…" he kissed her…

"But, lives to save…" he grinned at her radiant face… "Let us get to it, girl!"

"You heard Minister Pong!" Suzi cried. "Lets move it!" the collected group about them dispersing as she helped Pong up.

"Say and great job with the dragon mask thing…" he noted.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Master…" she grinned.

Here or later on, when we get home…

…..

"Penny?" Ping at the Law Library table stared as she came in…Setting down a pot of tea beside him and settling herself next to him.

"I brought tea…" she indicated the pot…

"Thank you, you're an angel…"

I hope you have cause to think that after tomorrow, she sighed inwardly, eyeing him…

"Nice robes…" he smiled at her outfit.

"I like to dress up a bit when I go to see my lady…" Penny nodded, a bit shyly… "Glad you like them."

"We ought to go out to dinner some night, you in those…" grin… "Truly good for my ministerial rep…" he noted.

"Thanks…"

"And did your ex-employer appreciate the visit…?"

"Very much, and the cash and food you so kindly bestowed…Thank you, Master…"

"Glad to…Any time…"

"So…How goes the unscrolling…?" she eyed the scroll on table…

"Good, eh, good…I've being trying to follow your suggestions and keep to the inside track…Short and sweet arguments." He beamed.

"And this one…" he indicated a newly written scroll on a drying table… Quite a scroll…She noted, eyeing…

"Is a great summary of the points I've been making…Just trying to get a little more on a border dispute two hundred years ago, with China. See, the idea is to make it clear that marrying Turandot doesn't automatically give a nation a territorial disputes settlement in its favor even if a daughter of the ruling family becomes Empress…See, here in the Treaty of Beijing that I've been reviewing…"

"Cutting to the chase…" she eyed him..

"Exactly…" he beamed… "All thanks to your suggestion…"

"That's wonderful, Ping…Master Ping…"

"We agreed it would be Ping…and Penny…" he eyed her.

"Well, in private…" she noted, indicating the few scholars still hanging round…And the weary clerks running to fill scroll requests, mostly Ping's.

"Oh, I want everyone to know how much I care for you, Penny…They'll be accepting you as my near-wife...I've giving orders you're to be called Mistress Penny by all our servants…And one day, when the Prince is Emperor and can change laws to suit himself…I'll ask him to…"

"Ping…Please…" Penny, putting up a hand. "I…"

"What? Penny, don't you want to be with me? Are you unhappy with the idea of staying?" he paused…  
"If there's someone else…Another slave or something…" downcast look…

"No, no one else…Ping…" she pleaded… "It's just…So wonderful…And things are moving so fast, we don't know what may be coming…"

"I don't see how our making it a more official relationship hurts anything…" he shook head…

"I just want to be cautious…Till things are set and done…If anything goes wrong…"

"I'd never let you suffer for anything I'm doing here…" he stared at her. "Penny if you're afraid…You don't have be a part of this…You're only following my orders, after all."

Oh…She stared…

If you only knew…But if I told you, your life being already in enough danger…

"I'm not afraid, forgive me, Master…Please let it be as you wish…" she bowed.

"Well…I want it as you wish, Penny…If you say take it slower, slower it is…" he smiled, a bit wanly.

"Don't despise my foolish fears too much Master…Perhaps I fear the world too much…" she sighed. "I do love you very much, Ping." She smiled at him. "Please don't ever doubt that."

"Not for a minute…Well, lets try this tea and get back to it…I imagine Pong and Pang and the girls are going at it, we'd better do our share."

Right…Our share…She nodded, pulling over cups and pouring tea…

Any of them at risk of immediate death concealing an Empress, a Princess, and ready to prostitute themselves to a legion of elderly scholars and their admittedly sweet-natured and even good-looking if stupid boss for this cause?...she pondered.

…

The Royal Museum…Crown Jewels Collection…

"Pang?...Pang?..." hiss from Lilly from the sarcophagus in which she'd concealed herself before the final closing gong two hours ago…She lifting lid and slowly emerging…

"Pang? Master Pang?" she hissed to the other sarcophagus beside her own…

"Get…Me…Out…" Pang hissed… "The damned thing's locked somehow…!"

"Oh, right…The Emperor's has a locking mechanism…Just a mo…" Lilly crouching by the sarcophagus…

"Out now, please…It's very cramped in here with…George…" Pang a bit louder…

"Shhh…A moment…" Lilly whispered… Pulling off an earring pendant, tweaking the metal wire on the pendant straight, then making a hook…Fumbling with the lock…

Ah! She beamed as it popped loose, the lid rising at Pang's anxious push…She helping to slide it to one side…

"Careful…" she hissed… "Don't…"

"Drop it…" she eyed the fallen lid…

"Sorry…" Pang whispered… She putting up a hand sharply. Looking around with intense stare.

Wow…I don't think she was pulling my leg about that "operative" business…

And probably not about that "kill a man in ten seconds" either…

"Ok…No one's coming…Lets just give it a moment…" she put up a hand, glanced round. "Boy, am I going to chew out the security staff next month if you'll allow me to continue my consultation visits, Master Pang. The Dowager does always seem to feel better when I approve of things here."

"She does? How did you get to know her?"

"She did some field work before she married Emperor George…That's what brought her to his attention…She was a top notch agent in her day. Trained me, one of her best, she always said." Lilly beamed.

"So you set up the security here?" he eyed her shrewdly.

"In part, with her…And the fellas on staff whom I intend to see fired after this…" she frowned.

"There should be a guy here, on patrol from the moment the place closes…With a messenger handy…" she shook her head… "Damn budget cuts, that's what it is…Done by bureaucrats with no idea of day-to-day ops…"

"I'll take up with the other ministers at my end next time we all meet…And we'll both mention it to Turandot." Pang noted.

"Thanks…" Lilly beamed. "Ok…Hang on, a moment." She struck a steel instrument several times to light a bit on tinder in her pocket, then a lamp in a recess…

"Say that's clever…I'll have to start carrying one of those lighters…" Pang smiled.

"They come in handy in night work…" she nodded…"Ok…Very carefully…There are booby traps all around set when they closed…Watch for the patterns in the floor mosaics." She lowered the lamp to reveal the floor. "See where the pattern changes…That's the trap…"

"Nice…" he nodded. "In India we use a rope net and of course a lot of guards, given the overpopulation thing…"

"Nets are ok but too easy to spot sometimes…" Lilly noted. "This way, one step at a time, nice and easy does it…Pardon me…Master." She pulled down a hand she'd put on Pang's side as he turned to look at her.

"Not at all…" he grinned. "Nice and easy…You are…"

"Trying to be…" she whispered. "Given I could seduce a man in twenty seconds…For the job and empire of course…" grin.

"On His Imperial Majesty's Secret Service…" nod. "Thanks Lilly…For taking it nice and easy…" smile.

"Only with those I wanna keep… Master." Return smile… "This way, straight…The casket in the glass cabinet dead ahead is our goal…"

"How's the Dowager gonna be about us taking the necklace?" he hissed. "It's a favorite of hers, right?"

"We'll make it clear if the princess shows it off before going home, she'll be implicated in the theft…" Lilly noted. "Given by then having her head cut off will be less and less appealing since she'll have passed on the trials…"

"That's my 'operative'…"

"Ok…HOLD!" Lilly hissed harshly. "There's a hidden trap just in front of the cabinet."

"I don't see…Oh, right here you mean…" Pang nodded, peering at the floor. "Yours?" he grinned…

"The Dowager wanted something special…Poison darts on automatic spring…The floor is specially fitted with a spring but no pattern change, to confuse them if they've caught on or they're trying to rush after setting off the alarms."

"Right…Should I?"

"It'll take two here for this…Just hold your spot and do as I tell you…" she carefully moved forward.

"When I shatter the glass you have five seconds to grab the casket before it drops into a sealed chamber…And the room floods with a poison gas…"

"O…K…." he nodded. "So presuming I get the casket…"

"Watching out for the poison quills all over the side and bottom, you have to grab it by just the side corner near you, the only safe place on it…"

"Right…Side corner or I die…Touch the floor in front of me and I die…How do we avoid the poison gas?"

"Run like hell…" she noted… "After you grab the casket." She added, hastily, seeing him turn a bit… "The alarms will going anyway so we just have to run and hope we can get out before the guards show…I've blocked the rear metal door from slamming down and they'll be nervous about the gas…Ok? On three… One…Two…"

"Wait!" he hissed.

"Pang?" she frowned.

"Just want to say…It's fun to die with a girl like you…If we don't make it." He smiled at her. "Especially in a good cause…"

"Just pay attention, make like the cat with that grab, follow me, and don't worry if I hafta knock you unconscious to carry you out…It's with love…" she beamed at the end.

And it's plan B…I kidnapped Minister Pang and clobbered him when he resisted whilst I was stealing the black pearl necklace for…Fill in after torture…She thought.

I'm not gonna let the sweetest guy I've met in years rot in prison or get his head cut off If I can help it…

Besides I'd probably survive torture and I probably have enough information on various subjects to dodge execution…He'd just have to wait a few years till the regime changes or I escape…

Make that a few months…With him as my incentive…

And of course the family fortune…Nothing says a girl can't appreciate a little security…

"Ok…One…Two…Three!" she shattered the glass…Pang grabbing desperately…

…


	14. Chapter 14

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XIV…

Night…

The cavern used by Empress Meemaw and Penny…Now temporary home to a princess of the Fowler house as well…

"Empress…" Amy cautiously entered…Bearing a large sack on her back which she set down.

"Child?" Meemaw came forward. "Well?"

"Well…" Amy beamed… "I thought we ought to celebrate…Tomorrow I make the procession with the other princesses…Ummn…I had to be a little creative in getting our supplies as I spent most of what I had on bribes to get through the guards to the reception room but…I made it, Meemaw. The first hurdle… And now with the help of a purse I took from a robber…After watching him lift it off a young merchant…Since it would've been dishonorable to have stolen it from any honest man or woman… Oh, tomorrow is the day!"

"Sort of a last meal thing, eh?" the Empress eyed the sack…

Pity that girl of mine Penny isn't around…Hope she's not expecting me to cook…

….

Hyman, the Bornean ambassador, pacing the guest chambers assigned to his princess, Mala…

"It is true then…The other is local, a Fowler…?" Mala eyed him. He pausing…

"Yes…So DePays tells me…"

"Well, if Fate wills it…" Mala, repressing relief and guilt…

Gods of Borneo it's nice to know I may live after all…

And yet, tis a heavy shame to lose to another…

But considering the alternative of joining my sister Princesses in the large Hall of the Suitors just beyond…I could get over it…

"We're not done yet…You must have your fair trial…" Hyman frowned and resumed pacing after adjusting his loosened turban…

Dratted things, never stable…

"I suppose so…" Mala, flatly.

"Anything else is an insult to our land and your noble birth…"

"Yeah…I guess…" sigh.

"Oh, do not fret my Royal Highness…" Hyman came to her, taking her hands…

"When the Prince Turandot but spies your beauty regardless of the law he will wave aside the trials and demand to take you for his bride…" Hyman beamed.

"Somehow I doubt that…" Mala shook her head, pulling hands away. "Ambassador…" she paused by a metal mirror, peering at the lovely small dark-skinned, black-haired figure in gold and white before her… "I have as healthy a self-image as the next princess but I don't think Prince Turandot has ever been swayed by great beauty…Still…My duty to Borneo is my duty…"

And it's not like getting kicked about by Dad on my failed return is such a delightful notion that I'd not find a quick execution and some degree of self-sacrificial fame a better alternative.

"Mala…Princess…" Hyman sighed. Moving to her…His moustache wagging as he spoke…

Gods that silly moustache on that short ridiculous fellow…Won't miss that on the long trip back…

"I will do anything and everything to see you have a decent shot at solving this ridiculous game of riddles…I've even exceeded my authority and…Shall we say?...Gone beyond the limits…"

"Really…" she eyed him…

That lovable face and that rather cute moustache…

"Even to the extent of trying to bypass the rules and obtain the answers…Through somewhat unorthodox means…"

Darling man…

"Ways which I must not discuss in detail but which could even lead to the elimination of one or more of your current rivals…"

Angel of my soul… Mala beamed…

"But should we fail in spite of all my efforts…"

You're really killing the mood here, twerp…She frowned.

"We could abandon the trial before you must give your answers and flee…The Prince in fact does have a service for last-minute refusals who fear the wrath of their families on return home empty handed. You could stay here, in peace, anonymously, free to pursue your botanical studies…" he eyed her. "And I will see to it even if it means death to me…"

"No…" she gasped…

Ok, I'm won…The death thing clinched it…

And we princesses of Borneo mate once, permanently…Sorry, Turandot…I wasn't all that crazy about you in any case, given your vicious record…But now…Even if I win…My heart will always belong to a sweet and brave little ambassador with a funny moustache…

"Still, we must make the effort…Borneo's honor demands it…And our mutual families' security, given your father's famed wrath…"

"True…"

I could always keep you on here as a trusted advisor from my home…Who spends a remarkable amount of time counseling me in my chambers…Mala eyed Hyman. Turandot does seem the type who likes to go hunting and hanging with scholars a lot. Not like I'll be allowed to object if he turns out to have a girl on the side…Maybe not all of those other princesses ended up hangin' in his hall.

"But to gain the information I was promised, we must assist in the act I mentioned which you must not know more of…"

I.e, killing one or both of my rivals…Sounds like a plan to me…So long as the escape clause remains…

And my cuddly honey bear will still be around…She beamed at Hyman.

"Yes, our great danger is that local princess…She must be stopped…" Hyman eyed Mala. "For even if she wins before you make the trial, then we are lost for the protection program would be scrapped and we'd have to return to Borneo…"

And be separated forever…Permanently in Hyman's case, given what Dad usually does to failing ambassadors…She eyed him fearfully, then grimly.

No one's cheating me out of the one and only chance my miserable and abused royal existence has given me for happiness…

"We must do whatever is necessary, Hyman." She noted. "We must stop that girl."

"I can assure you your rival from Castile feels the same way, Princess." Hyman noted.

"Gotta Stop That Girl…Or She'll Stop Me…"

Princesses Isabella, Mala, Ambassadors Hyman and DePays, Ministers Gablehauser, Siebert, Hofstadter with servants in various locations, dancing as they sing:

"Gotta stop that girl,

I gotta stop that girl cold . . .

Or she'll stop me.

Big deal, big rocket,

Thinks she has the world

In her pocket.

Gotta stop, gotta stop,

Gotta stop that girl."

Amy, returned after dinner with Meemaw to her favorite viewing spot, eyeing Prince Turandot far off on balcony:

"Now there you are;

Yes, there's that face,

That face that somehow I trust.

It may embarrass you to hear me say it,

But say it I must, say it I must:

You have the cool, clear

Eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth;

Yet there's that upturned chin

And that grin of impetuous youth.

Oh, I believe in you.

I believe in you.

I hear the sound of good, solid judgment

Whenever you proclaim;

Yet there's the bold, brave spring of the tiger

That quickens your frame.

Oh, I believe in you.

I believe in you.

And when my faith in my fellow man

All but falls apart,

I've but to imagine your hand grasping mine

And I take heart; I take heart …"

Princesses Isabella, Mala, Ambassadors Hyman and DePays, Ministers Gablehauser, Siebert, Hofstadter with servants, in chorus :

"Gotta stop that girl,

I gotta stop that girl cold . . .

Or she'll stop me.

Mysterious girl, unknown item

Thinks she has just to wink

And spite us.

Gotta stop, gotta stop,

Gotta stop that girl."

Amy, wandering in the streets far below Turandot's balcony:

"To see the cool, clear

Eyes of a seeker of wisdom and truth;

Yet, with the slam-bang tang

Reminiscent of gin and vermouth.

Oh, I believe in you.

I believe in you."

Chorus: Gotta stop that girl,

Gotta stop that girl . . .

Or she'll stop me.

Big wheel, big beaver,

Boiling hot

With throne room fever.

Gotta stop, gotta stop,

Gotta stop that girl."

Cut to Penny and Ping in the Law Library:

Penny: "Oh, I believe in you."

Ping: "Really?"

Chorus: "Don't let her be tomorrow's hero!"

Cut to Pong and Suzi in the Metalworks, in chorus with the working teams: "I believe in you."

Cut to Pang and Lilly, running hand-in-hand through the Palace gardens near the Royal Museum, Pang clutching the casket of the Black Pearl Necklace, in chorus: "I believe in you…"


	15. Chapter 15

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XV…

Imperial Palace…Late…

Conference room reserved for visiting ambassadors and staff of the princess suitor candidates…

Hyman eyeing DePays as they strolled together…Avoiding the walls where, no doubt, agents of Turandot and/or his ministers listened intently…

Which of course…A cough faintly heard, confirming…

"Then we are in agreement…" Hyman whispered.

"If you are willing to assist my people with Minister Hofstadter's minor problem, I believe Castile and Borneo can work together to relieve ourselves of the other, more serious matter…" DePays, with somewhat smug finesse…

Hyman sighing involuntarily…

These Castilans…So f-ing suave…No wonder they're odds on to be the next big power in Europe when they finish with the Moors.

"Borneo, as personified by her gracious princess, through me, her humblest of servants, agrees with Castile's bright vision of a cloudless future…" Hyman, with flourish.

"How many?" DePays hissed in his ear…

Time to cut the ambassadorial bs and get to specifics…

"Ten…All well-trained for this sort of work." Hyman nodded.

"Best if it is done at the same time if possible…Reducing suspicion." DePays noted.

"Agreed…Five to each group…You?" Hyman…

"Six gallant Castilan swordsmen to each group with our noble allies should be more than enough." DePays, shrugging… "I promised the boy's mother it would be quick."

"A great day for our mutual countries, Ambassador…May new and glorious fruit spring from the seed we plant today." Hyman beamed.

….

"You sure we shouldn't keep at it?…" Ping eyed Penny as she folded up his scrolls… "I'm fresh as…Yawnn..A daisy…"

She frowned. "Ping, we're both dead on our feet, we'll be no good to …The Prince…"

Geesh…Goes to show…I nearly mentioned her…

"…And Amy…Yawn…If we…"

"Who?" Ping stared…

Oh!...

"My uh…Noble woman friend…See how tired I am…And you must be even more so…" she rose hastily. "And the clerks are gonna kill us if we don't let them go home, come on Ping…Time to hit the hay and get ready for tomorrow…" she pulled at him…He reluctantly rising…

"Ok…But I may study a little more in my room…"

"Oh…" she pouted. "Way to spend our first night together…"

"It could wait…" he perked up…

"Well then...Leave us leave, my Master…" she grinned, pulling him…

"So…Amy's her name?" he asked, innocently as they emerged on the steps of the Imperial Law Library…

Two clerks behind them, a middle-aged man and a yawning young woman putting out the lanterns on the doors…Pausing to shake fists at the couple who'd kept the place open four hours late…

Faint glimmering of steel and lace through the brush in the garden and woods around the library complex…As if a team of swordsmen and others were rushing through the foliage to take up positions…

"Did you hear something?" Penny asked, staring round…

"Nope…" Ping looked… "Why…?"

"Just thought I heard someone whispering in Spanish or something…"

"You know Spanish…?"

"I got around at the Palace and we get all the foreign dignitaries' servants in the kitchens, eating or ordering special stuff…We just had some Aragonese…But no…" she pondered… "It wasn't quite Aragonese…More Castilan, the accent."

"That's funny…" Ping noted. "One of the new candidates for the Trials is from Castile…Maybe some of her guys are wandering about tonight…"

"Senor!" A voice, a tall man in black and white lace rising from the edge of the garden…Thin beard and moustache…

May as well take advantage of the excuse, especially with a witness…

A very attractive witness…The man whipped off his hat…Bowing…Then with snarl...

"You dog…You scoundrel…You have insulted the honor of Castile…Prepare to defend yourself, you puny insect…!" heavy Castilan accent, pointing sword at Ping…Who blinked…Looking to Penny.

Huh?

"I say you are a dog…And a scoundrel…Of no account…But…I grace you with a taste of my Castilan blade…Prepare to die!"

"Hey…" Penny fumed… "This happens to be Minister Hofstadter, Guardian of the Suitors' Approach…"

"Roderigo! Vacazque! Jones!" the man called. "I suspect my foe has allies here, about…Come and support me my friends!"

Three more arose, drawing swords…Doffing hats at sight of Penny…Several others visible in the garden…

"What the…?" Ping eyed the group… "Look if there was a misunderstanding due to a language problem here, fellas…" he began…

…

Amy, making her way back through the streets to reach Meemaw's and Penny's cavern…

Need to call it a night, polish up the battle armor for tomorrow procession, get forty or at least thirty…Or try for twenty winks…

"Miss!" A cry…She peered…

Oh…The young merchant and peddler I helped out earlier who was being robbed of his purse and, more precious to him, his illustrated scrolls of adventures and fairy tales… Hiya, she waved…

"Miss!" urgent whisper…

"What's up. Thanks again for the loan of your purse…It was just a loan, I again assure you…" she beamed.

"Miss…Are you the one the men are seeking…The foreigners?"

"Excuse me?" she stared…

"From Castile and, I'd say by their accents, Borneo…From the Princesses' delegations…"

"Maybe…But I'd doubt it…" she shrugged. "Why?"

"They've been searching about for a woman, a princess they called her, of your description." He eyed her…

A small fellow of somewhat elfin appearance if kind-eyed…He regarded her anxiously. "I fear they intend you harm, ma'am."

"I see…Castilans and Borneans, you say? Interesting…" Amy nodded. "And where did they go…?"

Hmmn…She eyed the group now approaching…

"Yeah…" the peddler nodded. "I don't think they mean well, miss."

"Ruiz! Cervantes! O'Brien!" the lead man of the group of Castilans peered ahead. "The woman! Go!"

"Halt, girl!" Ruiz racing on, called. "I charge you, with theft!"

"Are you insane?" Amy frowned…But drew her large, flat sword…The four Castilans drawing thin, tight steel…Amused looks exchanged. Behind them the five Borneans and two more Castilans…The lead man, smiling, putting up a hand to the others.

"The young lady wishes to challenge us…" he grinned. "Let us not be unfair…Ruiz, Cervantes…Take her…"

"That's a little stupid…She's got armor…" one of the Borneans hissed to a comrade…

"Castilans…" he shrugged…

…

"Now look, bucko…" Penny eyed the first of two Castilans closing in on her side, as two advanced on Ping… "You are risking an international incident here…My Master Ping is an important member of the government of California."

"Tell your little friend to go…Dog…" the leader of the Castilans hissed to Ping… "And she can live to bear witness to how your insults were shoved back in your churlish throat…Along with several limbs and your private parts…"

"Just let her go…Penny…" Ping called… "Get going…I'll join you later…"

"In Heaven…Or Hell…" the Castilan leader grinned.

"You son of a bitch!" Penny fumed. "He's not even armed…"

"Truly…? Well, as a courtesy to you, dear one…When I have cut him to ribbons I shall place a sword in his hands so it can be said he died with some modicum of honor. Now, go…Before I change my mind and decide to leave you to the lust of my men and the dogs…"

"Hey…Asshole!…" Ping glared. "In California we don't talk that way to women, even slaves…You apologize…"

Oh, Ping…You… Penny beamed…

"Hah, ha, ha…So the dog has a ball!…" the leader smirked, lowering sword… "Apologize, shall I? Well, I believe I shall not need an eyewitness to this dispatch…Take her and when done, kill her, my friends…" he waved his men on…Behind them the Borneans taking position…Blow guns in hand, just in case a break was made…

"Penny…Run…" Ping hissed.

"Not without you…" she hissed back…

He raised the case of scrolls to meet the charge of the Castilan leader as Penny kicked out at the first man reaching to grab her…

Sudden howling…Screaming hiss…Belching of flames issuing from a sudden apparition on the walk leading away from the garden…All halting to turn and see the source…A huge, gleaming creature…Dragon's head first…Scales on the sides shining…Another hideous hiss, belching of flames…

The Castilans staring, backing away…

A sudden explosion behind them, then another, clouds of smoke rising…The Dragon belching flames again…Burning one man who'd dared approach it…He running off in terror…The others following…Including the Bornese…

"Holy…" Ping stared…

"Nice huh?" Pong stepped out from the scales…Suzi following…Several workmen setting down the great Head… "We just got this all set up for a trial run and I thought we'd see if you were still hanging out over here, to give you the fright of your lives… Good timing, huh?" grin.

….

Arggghhh…The third of the Castilans attempting to charge at Amy fell back, run through the stomach…The other three surviving, falling back to regroup…The Borneans now stepping up, attempting another round of blow gun attacks…This time aiming for the exposed head…Amy shielding herself with sword…

"Here!" the peddler threw a wooden crate her way as one of the Borneans took aim at the interloper…A dart striking him, he fell, groaning. Amy, pulling off the top of the crate to use as a shield, now charged the Borneans who fell back in panic…One a bit too slowly, falling to her sword thrust.

Glad I got in some practice…Amy sighed… Looking to where the startled Castilans were considering whether discretion would be the better part of valor…She edged over to the peddler, now trembling in agony…Bending to him…

Dead…

She rose, in fury…

"Take her, compadres!" the leader cried, pulling sword… "For God and the Honor of Castile!"

All three rushing upon her…The other two perhaps allowing their enthusiastic leader his chance to "achieve honor" by meeting her sword first. He skillfully parrying her thrust…The others trying to get inside her guard…Her armor protecting her but imperfectly as they sought weak points and tried to knock her down…

"Come, surrender, Princess and we will be quick!" the leader insisted…

"That wouldn't be logical…" she shook head… "We've gone from eleven to three in ten minutes…I think you'd better surrender."

"A woman of spirit…!" he beamed…Slashing… "Come, I hate to have to carve you like an animal, let us have done quickly."

Swoosh…Hmmn…He eyed the fallen Ruiz…

"Two…" Amy noted calmly… "I'd be leaving if I were you…"

"Not while breath remains, Princess." The leader slashed away…She landing a blow…

Ah…She nodded. No wonder…The only one with armor under that coat…Nice…

He grinned, slashing away…A wound to her hand…

"Sempere…" he stared as Sempere went down to a thrust…Groaning…

"Next time he'll remember to wear armor when I give the order…Woman or no woman…" he shook head at Amy ruefully…

"Take what's left of your men and go, Senor…" she eyed him… "I'm sure my quarrel isn't really with you…"

"I'm afraid honor requires I stay, madame…" he waved sword. "But I salute a most gallant foe…A most worthy Princess…" he suddenly collapsed…

"It seems…" he smiled as Amy stood over him… "My armor was not so good as yours…"

"Tell me who sent you…" she urged. "Who ordered this attack? Your masters or someone else?"

"That…Would not be honorable…Madame…" he gasped, dying…

…

After leaving the meeting of minds of the ministers of the Empire, Minister Gablehauser had, rather than return to his own apartments in the Palace complex, ridden on out of the Palace grounds, through Pasadena and on to the hills beyond…Up into the hills along narrow roads to a monastery…Where a monk, with shaven head, in dark robes, eyed him through a recessed panel in the main door and after a brief exchange of words, allowed him entry…

He made his way quietly, ignored by the passing monks and ignoring them…Reaching a building in the back and making his way up dank stone steps to a stout, locked door on which he knocked, three times…

"Father?" a hesitant voice…

"Let me in, Charlotte…" he called back…

"Father…" happy call as the bolts were drawn back and the door opened to reveal a large and comfortable room, book-lined walls, good fire…

And standing…Long brown-haired, piercing brown eyes...And that remarkable, lovely Fowler chin. Slightly stooped but barely now…Thanks to seven operations by the finest surgeons in the land…Charlotte, of the House of Fowler, older sister of Amy…Presumed dead for twenty-five and of no threat regardless due to her former deformity…A severe hunchback and large growths variously diagnosed in her infancy as cancers, curses of the gods, toads growing from her skin due to witchcraft…But fortunately benign and removable…Once a courageous…Or several courageous surgeon(s)…could be found.

"Charlotte…My dearest girl…" Gablehauser entered…Receiving a fond and sincere hug…Which was returned, with equal sincerity…

Gablehauser having long since found himself unable to deny his fatherly feelings for the one person in life who truly loved him…The adopted daughter whom he'd saved from betrayal and starvation from the grim place her disgusted and disgusting father had left her, a dumping ground of a "monastery" where people left anything unwanted from bad food to useless, disabled children and infants. He taken her, hoping, with his usual ambitious and clever foresight, to one day use her as a possible piece in his game to seize control of the Empire…But as he'd nursed her, carried her through illness and the suffering of her many operations…He'd found her and her unquestioning love for the one person in life who'd cared for her, never abandoned her as she knew her original family had…Even her grandmother and sister…Precious, to the point where he was finding it difficult to consider parting from her, even to use her in the grand scheme he worked on for years. The scheme that would be put her on the throne as Empress, himself as sole minister and beloved father of the said Empress…And Emperor Turandot…Well…He'd leave Sheldon's fate up to Charlotte…

After all, whatever his little girl wanted…Her indulgent, true, father was ready to give…And for some bizarre, unfathomable reason…She wanted Turandot.

But after all, as he frequently had reflected after the initial astonishment of learning of her dreamy memory of once seeing a golden boy…She had little reason to mourn or avenge the death of her family…


	16. Chapter 16

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XVI…

Charlotte, open-mouthed, staring…

"Amy lives?...My sister Amy lives?!"

"I'm as shocked as you are, dearest…" Gablehauser shrugged, seated at table near her now…Eating from a plate of stew she'd eagerly prepared for him.

"And my Grandmother…Queen Margaret?"

"Can't say, dear…Though she'd have to be very old now…"

"Amy lives…" Charlotte stared… "You're sure, Father?"

"Well, pretty sure…" he nodded. "She's the right age, she resembles you…She is definitely a Fowler…And she wears your grandmother's old battle armor. I'd recognize that anywhere…"

"Does she know about me?" Charlotte asked suddenly…

"No. No one does."

"And doubtless she never asked. Never tried to learn if I lived or died in that hell hold Father left me in…"

"She was very young when you were separated…" Gablehauser noted… "I can't say as to whether she looked for you. If she did, she would have only been told you'd died as a child."

"You are kind, Father…" Charlotte eyed him, calmly. "And now my sister seeks the hand of my beloved Turandot…Our golden boy…My golden love…After all the suffering I've been through to be worthy of him…After all you've done to keep him for me…"

"My ambition's played a role there too, my girl. Charlotte, I have never lied to you…You know that…My own girl, the only person on Earth I trust. I would never lie to you and claim all was done simply for you…You know that I am an ambitious man…Even if my ambition is in part to keep California great. Not to let Sheldon's kind nature destroy an empire built at great cost over years…"

"With you and me by his side, balancing power and compassion, it will remain a great empire…And be a good one…" Charlotte nodded, folding hands. "But now…My sister has come…From the grave…To steal Turandot from me as everything else was stolen from me but you." She eyed Gablehauser.

"In part, due to me…" Gablehauser noted… "I will not lie to you, Charlotte."

"You carried out the orders of Sheldon's father…It was your duty and my parents betrayed the emperor George's trust, plotting against him when they had pledged to accept annexation…"

"No one likes to lose their kingdom…" Gablehauser noted… "Your parents were too weak to oppose George when they might have done so honorably and too treacherous to live when they'd accepted his mercy, but I understand why they sought his life with his enemies."

"And you saved my grandmother…You sent her the warning that allowed her to flee…"

"She could have been useful to me…And I admired her spirit, I don't deny it. Killing her was not a necessity…It cost me little to spare her."

"And she must have saved Amy, somehow…"

"I was deceived in that…" Gablehauser nodded. "I'd wondered but when I received the body of the infant in her clothes, with Margaret's plea that it be buried in the family vault."

"Grandmother was no fool…" Charlotte shrugged. "She didn't trust you even after you'd spared her and done the trick with the salted head…"

"I would have done my damnest to get Amy from her, it's true…" he sighed.

"She saved Amy…But never gave a thought to me…"

"She couldn't have come in search of you without exposing herself and Amy…And if she sent anyone to check, as I've said…They would have been told you were dead." He eyed Charlotte as she rose, pacing…

"We were so close, Father… A few more executions…The people would have been at the point of revolt…Then when I was discovered, the last of the Fowlers, alive…With his kind heart Sheldon would have agreed with you that I was the only possible wife for him…And together, the three of us…"

She paused…Grim look…

"But now…She comes…To take him from me…"

"She has to pass the trials, child…" Gablehauser noted. "No one has as yet…And I'd no plans to risk you in them."

"Yes…She does…" Charlotte nodded…

"There's a mercy yet…"

"She hasn't publicly revealed herself as a Fowler. We can hope she'll see the folly of the attempt and simply go away. But if she persists…"

"If a Fowler princess dies, in the trials…" Charlotte considered. "And if word was to leak out that she was, in fact Amy of the Fowlers…"

"The situation would become extremely tense…" Gablehauser nodded…

"And the miraculous appearance of yet another would be rather welcome to the people and to Sheldon…" she beamed.

"Yes." He nodded. "Of course, if she would simply give up and go…We could still achieve the same thing…"

"Yes…" Charlotte reflected. "But not so powerfully…Anyway, it's not our choice…Let my sister take her chances and if she fails to show common sense, well…"

"There is another problem…" Gablehauser sighed. "Hofstadter and Siebert have decided to agree…And I have given consent…To the ambassadors of Borneo and Castile assisting them in removing Amy from the competition. It seems they too fear her…"

"Remove…As in?" Charlotte stared…

"Yes…I wasn't ready to risk opposing it for fear they might become suspicious…But I have considered taking steps…"

"To protect Amy?" Charlotte eyed him…

"If it can be done without endangering you…" he noted. "That goes without saying…"

She beamed…Then gave slight sidelong glance…

"Perhaps…But, Father, my sister is a Fowler and a big girl…I'm sure if she's survived this long in hiding, she can take care of herself."

"That, my darling…Is what worries me…" Gablehauser, quietly.

….

Suzi glared as Penny released Pong from a fervent kiss on the grounds of the Law Library where a force of Borneans and Castilans had just been routed and Penny and Ping saved from certain death…And perhaps worse, in Penny's case…By Pong's (and Suzi's as he insisted) mechanical genius. And the team effort of the dedicated Imperial Metalworks staff…

"Thanks…" Pong gasped…

"Thank you…" Penny beamed..But toned it down at Suzi's visible umbrage…

"So…Any idea why the rivals for Turandot's hand would want you dead?" Pong eyed Ping.

"They claimed I insulted them…Could've been a cultural misunderstanding…"

"Those boys came looking for trouble…" Penny shook her head. "This was an assassination, Ping…A hit…Not a bunch of drunken Castilans claiming their honor had been pricked…"

"But why…" Suzi stared. "Unless?" she eyed the others. "Could someone have leaked to them what we're planning? Could they be fighting to keep us from driving their princesses away?"

"Now that would be a weird way to show devotion to one's princess…" Ping noted. "Still, these countries have odd notions about the value of their girls…It could be the big boys don't want anyone preventing their girls from making the Trials…Sad." He shook his head.

"But if that's so…" Suzi frowned. "Then someone has spilled the beans…And put us all in danger."

"Dudes…" Pang strolled in, Lilly on his arm, both beaming… "Have we got a story for you…What a rush…"

Say…He looked round at the workmen carrying off the mechanical Dragon parts…The burned swaths of Law Library gardens…The swords of the Castilans dropped in their terrorized flight…

"Things been hopping round here, too?" he asked…

…..

Ministerial apartments of Beverly of the Hofstadters…

Who in nightrobes was not amused by either the late arrival of the two sheepish ambassadors, nor the bad news they carried…

"Let me see if I understand this fully, Senor DePays…" she eyed the nervous DePays.

"You say a single girl, alone…Killed three of your finest swordsmen, wounded three, killed one of Ambassador Hyman's men and drove the other four off in panic…Without serious injury?"

"Well…" DePays began…Pausing as she put up a hand…

"And…My son…My scholarly, soft, untrained-in-any-arts-of-war outside an occasional history or two…And a play perhaps…Defeated an equal force of your swordsmen and the Borneans."

"Your son did apparently have a bit of help in that…" Hyman cut in, anxiously…

"From a mysterious and hideous creature which appeared, according to your men, out of nowhere, breathing fire…" she eyed them.

"Strange but apparently true, Madame Minister…" DePays sighed.

"This is most disappointing, Ambassadors…And you must realize it voids our previous agreement as to assistance…" Beverly eyed the two coldly.

"Well, there is nothing to be done for now except for me to contact my colleagues and hope that our tried and true methods succeed where you have failed." She noted coolly. "I regret that our business venture did not succeed, I hope that you and your respective clients will not suffer as a result. Now, it's quite late and I must be up early for the Procession. Good night, gentlemen." She rose.

Slight smile as she saw the two befuddled ambassadors out…

For the first time in years, that boy has managed to surprise me…Rather like his father at the occasional odd time…

Can't say Mummy's pleased, but she must admit to a little pride…


	17. Chapter 17

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XVII…

Apartments of the junior Guardian Ministers…

Where a perturbed Lilly on hearing the details of the evening's assault by the mixed force on Ping and Penny had insisted on setting up a rotating sentry list…She and Pang to take the first four hour watch…

Though a bit weary neither quite ready to hit the hay after their rather adrenalin stimulating little adventure at the Royal Museum…As Lilly had noted before Pang could counter her statement.

After all as she'd pointed out to him…It left them, the premiere expert (experts, she'd generously noted) on security, in charge of what was sure to be the most dangerous period of the night…

Plus it gave them the rather more comfortable living room sofa…Junior minister's beds not really being designed to easily handle two or more people.

Penny in Ping's room a bit perturbed…

If someone had chosen to attack Ping regarding tomorrow's competition, for whatever reason…Including Suzi's rather suspicious concern as to someone leaking word on the Guardians' plan…It was likely Princess Amy…Or Princess Anonymous, as rumor was calling the mysterious third candidate who'd applied for the Procession tomorrow…Was in danger…Perhaps even the cause of the other two candidates uniting…

And if Princess Amy was in danger…And poor dear Ping was a target as a result…Empress Meemaw was also in danger…

But, how to warn them with Lilly's security regime in place without arousing suspicions when she tried to leave, making her automatically the number one suspect for stool pigeon. And if the others learnt of her approach to Minister Zac…Uh-boy…

Well, either tell Ping the truth and put him at terrible risk…And force him to choose between trusting Prince Sheldon's potentially vengeance-seeking enemy or turning her in…Perhaps even the Empress…

No way does any of this make for a trusting, long-lasting relationship…Penny sighed.

How did a slave girl find herself in such complicated relations with the royals…?

Well…I can neither leave Princess Amy and the Empress in danger…Nor jeopardize my happiness with Ping…

So…Time to use the skills that have enabled me to survive for so long and conceal a hunted Empress from the secret and public police of an Empire…

I.e, I gotta lie through my teeth some more…She sighed.

"Penny?" Ping had changed to nightrobes and come back in…

"Hey…"she beamed at him… "Very nice, Minister."

"You think so? Not too much? I'm not used to sleeping…Ummn…"

"With someone else?" she smiled. "Hey, not the usual for me, either you know." Mock frown…

"I know that…" he smiled. Come to her…Hugging her… "I'm just glad you're here with me now…That's all that matters…"

"Yeah…" she sighed… "Ping…" she paused.

"You trust me?" she eyed him.

He stared… "You just saved my life…With some help from Pong, Suzi, and the staff of the Imperial Metalworks, of course I do…" he paused. "Why?"

"If I say I need to go out, just for a bit…To see someone? You'd accept that, without questioning me?" she asked, hesitantly.

"To see…Amy?" he looked at her. "It's a bit late to be doing charity work, Penny."

"I need you to trust me, Ping…Do you?"

He sighed. "I do…But, can't I go with you?"

"No." she shook her head. "But I promise I'll be back soon…And that it's important…"

"Does it have to do with what happened at the library gardens?"

"It might…But I can't say any more than that…" she eyed him carefully. "Please say you'll trust me."

"Ok…I trust you…" nod. "But Pang and Lilly…"

"Tell them I have to get something from the Law Library…Something important…"

"They won't believe I let you go out alone there, not after what happened tonight."

"I know…That's why…" she eyed him…

"You want me to lie to them and say I'm going too…" he sighed. "What if they say they want to come or send Pong and Suzi or any combination there of with us?"

"We persuade them not to do that…" Penny, calmly. "I know I'm asking a great deal of you, to trust me blindly like this…But you know I love you and I would never betray you or our friends. And this really is important."

"I trust you Penny…" Ping nodded. "Will you do one…Well, two things for me?"

She stared…

"Promise me you'll tell me as soon as you can…And…Don't ever let me find out I was wrong if I was…" he eyed her.

…

The cavern…

Where Meemaw anxiously awaited Amy's return…

This nonsense of going out to moon over my grandson has got to stop…

Though, tomorrow…One way or the other…It must do so…

"Amy…" she eyed the entering Amy… "Thank Heaven you're…" she eyed her.

"Child? You've been fighting…And not some minor brawl…"

"No..." Amy nodded, gasping a bit, sitting down on a rock… "Not some minor one…" she took off her upper armor…

"Lie back, let me have a look…" Meemaw insistent, moving to fetch water from a jug, a cloth, some medicines from a chest… "Hmmn…You were banged up a good deal…" she eyed the bruises… "It's lucky Margaret's armor was just about the finest ever made…" she eyed Amy's exhausted, haggard face… "Killed a few?" she eyed her calmly.

"I think so…" nod.

"I take it they weren't run of the mill hoodlums…This was a good sword…" she eyed a deep gouge on the armor on the floor.

"No…They were good…" Amy sighed. Wan smile… "But…"

"…You were better…" Meemaw nodded. "Like Grandmother, like granddaughter…Your grandmother was better with a sword than even my Georgie…" she smiled. "You've done her memory and her armor proud tonight, child…But do you have any ideas as to …?"

"My rivals' attendants…" Amy eyed her…Groaning as Meemaw washed her wounds…

"Playing rough, eh? Well, that would go with the territory given the possible outcome for them…" the Empress nodded.

"Seems a bit much to try and kill me before the competition's started…" Amy sighed. "And why me and not each other…They were working together…For some reason…" she hopped up at a sound…Grabbing for her sword…

"Hey…" Penny had carefully crept in…Quickly raising hands on seeing Amy's hop… "Just me…"

"Penny…" Meemaw sighed. "I'm glad to see you, sweetheart…Is everything all right?"

Penny eyed the wounded Amy who'd cautiously sat back down…

Hmmn…Seems like my warning is late…Yet mercifully unnecessary…

"We were hit tonight…Ping and me…I see you got it too…" she nodded at Amy.

…

Ping, just outside the complex of the ministerial apartments, junior level…Nervously pacing…

"She said she had to go…It was important…And I trust her…Completely…" he told himself.

"She'd never betray us…Heck, what would be the point…They would have killed her too…No, she's just…Doing something she has to do."

Like Sheldon…?

Uh-boy…Why did I have to think of that?

No, Penny is not a spy…She'd never lie to me like that…Not even for the greater good of California…

No…By whomever and however the word or whatever was leaked, it was not Penny.

I have complete faith in her…

Complete…

On the other hand…

She might be putting herself in danger for my sake…

It could be it's my duty to break my word to her and find out where she's gone…To protect her as she been protecting me…

On the other hand…If I had three hands…

She'd be so hurt and pissed if she found me trying to trace her.

And yet…Her life could be on the line…Even now, for my sake, she could be battling gods know how many enemies, for me…

My brave Penny…

It's my duty as her…Master?...Friend…Lover…Near husband/fiancée…

Gotta speak to Sheldon about that law to let us marry ex-slaves and then check to see how much it'll cost to have the Court slave service free her…

Ok, good…Just gonna find out…For her sake…To keep her safe…Where she's gone and who…Not that it's anyone she shouldn't be with apart from fighting an enemy…She's with…

Now, just the little problem of figuring out where she went…

Well, first things first…The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step…

Say, tonight's library session really did come in handy, he beamed.

I hope to the gods she's not too mad at me…I really have absolute faith in her…

It's just Fate I don't trust…Fate that might take her from me even as she tries to protect me…

Ok…Ok, yeah…Alls fair in love and war…

Gods, I am just burning tonight…He beamed, strolling over to the doorway's night guard…

Above in the ministerial living room space…Pang was sighing to Lilly's frown…

"You can't make me believe there's something suspicious about Penny and Ping going out…Lilly, they were the ones attacked tonight."

"It's an old trick…Have your people attack you to win trust…But it's not Ping I don't trust…"

"Lilly…Penny would die for Ping…I believe that as I believe you would for me."

"Thanks…" she smiled. "But don't ever be so foolishly trusting again, Pang…Hell, my arrival on scene was much too suspiciously convenient." she shook head.

"Well, that's obvious…" Pang noted archly. "But I figured the Empress Dowager assigned you to watch over us as soon as you mentioned she'd trained you."


	18. Chapter 18

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XVIII…

Hmmn…Guardian junior Minister Ping pondered (heh, he chuckled…"Ping pondered", cute…Lets see Ping, Pang, and Pong pondered patiently past…OW!)…Pushing away from the pole he just blundered into…Anyway, pondered his next move. The guard at the doorway to the junior ministerial apartments complex having sent him off to the right, noting that the blonde in robes whom he'd seen him with earlier that evening had gone in that direction.

Perhaps, given he had been a target of assassins from two foreign powers tonight...Assuming it hadn't been a culture clash and they hadn't been after Penny…It wasn't the brightest of ideas to be out chasing around blindly after Penny. And he had pledged to trust her…And in her…Completely.

This was…However good his motives in wanting to be sure she wasn't up to anything dangerous for his sake…Hardly "completely trusting".

Still…If he could just manage to catch on to her lead and trail her a bit…Just be sure she wasn't doing anything crazy…

Like maybe selling some of them out…Not him, but someone…For his safety's sake…

No, she wouldn't…

Wouldn't she? For him?

Gods, Love really is hard…

Well…I'm out here…I may as well try to get a lead on her…

He moved along cautiously…

It's actually rather pretty out here at night…Seeing the faint lights of the palace, the buoys marking the harbor…The torches moving along the streets, under the stars…Ah, there goes one out…

Was that a scream, cut off with the torch?...

Uh…

He heard a footstep crunching gravel…

Great…

Survive an attack by a dozen thugs from foreign powers, get killed a couple of hours later in a mugging…

Welcome to beautiful Pasadena…

Well, if I live…Police patrols are going to be on…

"Pardon me…" a polite voice…

"Prince Turandot?" he stared.

"Ping?" Turandot, in robes and turban, face covered by shawl…

"Highness, what are you doing out here, at this time of night? It's not safe…Alone, anyway…"

"I could ask you the same question, Ping." Turandot noted. "What's my Guardian Minister doing out here on the eve of a Procession, risking life and limb in the dark?"

"Just getting some air…Highness."

"What a coincidence…" Turandot nodded.

Ping eyeing him a moment…

"You know you have got to tell me how you manage to slip out of the Palace with all that security…" Ping noted, with smile.

"Never…I do that, the next thing I know you're trying to shine with clever suggestions on how to beef up security at the next junior ministers' Council." Turandot shook his head. "I'd never be able to get out…And search…"

"Search, Highness?"

"For the girl, Ping…Like your friend Penny says…She's out there…Here…Waiting for me…I actually do believe that…" Turandot nodded.

"You started looking when Penny told you that…?" Ping eyed him.

"No, of course not, though I appreciated the encouragement…I've been looking for her, every night, since the day I saw her…With my grandmother, poor Meemaw…Years ago, back in the Kingdom of Maine…Now the province. Hail my gracious father, thank my gracious father…"

"Hail George, thank George…" Ping responded…

"Can't wait to drop that from the legal books…" Turandot sighed… "Dad had a streak of megalomania, I think…Anyway…I've been out every night, at random times when I sensed she was the nearest, since that day in Maine."

"But if she was in Maine, Highness…" Ping noted, puzzled.

"She's moved…I sensed it…Not as strongly years ago but more and more in recent years…And sometimes…" Turandot sighed. "I know it's foolish but I can almost feel she's just under my balcony, just in the streets below…And if I could get out and search…I'd find her at last…Her soft brown eyes shining at me." Pause… "I suppose that sounds as insane as Dad's obsession with constant praise…"

"No…" Ping shook head… "A little crazy maybe but not as insane…"

"You're pardoned…" grin… "But next time ask before you criticize the House of Turandot…One never knows if there's a spy about. Every now and then Mom manages to get a good one after me, to protect me…She used to be in the spy game herself, did you know?"

"A friend mentioned it…" Ping nodded.

"Really? Don't tell me who, I'd have to have them arrested. Anyway…I know it's foolish, maybe even hopeless but I keep looking…"

"What happens…If you find her?" Ping stared.

"Good question…You are a Confucian, Ping…" Turandot beamed.

"A little that, a little Socratan…I try to keep up with all the current guys…" Ping noted.

"Well, the fact is…I don't know…I guess I'm not sure…I know I don't want to tell her I'm Prince Turandot, please make a bid for my hand…"

"Yeah…" Ping sighed… "I can see where that would not lead to a happy ending…Unless of course…"

"Yes?" Turandot eyed him… "Unless of course, what…?"

"Well…" Ping hesitated. "I can only say…If I met the girl of my dreams…And I wanted to keep her and not have her head cut off…And I was absolutely sure she was the one…"

"Yes…?"

"I mean…Absolutely posititootly sure…I might…Bend the rules, a little…"

"Bend the rules?...A little?"

"I mean, talking about me…Of course…If I had a dad who'd set up a riddle test that girls had to take to court me…Assuming for some bizarre reason they would court me…I mean, me…"

"Yes…Gotcha…" stare…

"I'd want to be sure, of course…"

"Absolutely positwhatever, right." Turandot, nodding.

"Yes, Highness…And only speaking hypothetically, of me…Only of me…"

"Uh-huh…I sense a request for pardon…Granted…Go on…"

"I'd cheat…Highness."

"Cheat?"

"Cheat…Highness…"

"But what would that prove about her worthiness?" Turandot stared. "Ping, you're not making sense…"

"Well…It would prove I loved her, enough to defy my father…" Ping shrugged. "And that would be pretty strong proof of her worthiness…And mine…"

Hmmn…

"That might work for you, Ping…But a royal Prince, heir to a vast empire, has to follow the rules and be bound by tradition…It's the social convention…" Turandot noted.

"As I say, Highness…Applying only to me…"

"Besides, what if you were wrong…You'd have broken your dad's rules…The Law…For the wrong girl…" Turandot pondered.

"You'll know when it's the girl you…I mean when someone like me meets the girl…He could cheat for."

"It so easy to make a mistake though, Ping…" Turandot sighed…

("Do I Love Her Because She's Beautiful…)

Turandot:

"Do I love her because she's beautiful, or is she beautiful because I love her?

Am I making believe I see in her a girl too lovely to be really true?

Do I want her because she's wonderful, or is she wonderful because I want her?

Is she the sweet invention of a lover's dream …Or is she really as beautiful as her dream?"

Amy, in cavern, staring:

"Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?"

Both, separately:

"Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"

"Prince?" Ping eyed him.

"Sorry…Just musing, old chum." Turandot smiled. "Well, another fruitless search…I'd best get home to bed before Mom finds out I'm gone and calls out the hounds."

Ping smiling, nodded…

"There really are hounds…And they really are big…Not a good idea to be out here if she sends them out to find me." Turandot noted. "Good luck…Or rather bad luck?" wry smile… "With the Procession tomorrow…"

"We'll do our best to make it a flat failure…Highness." Pong smiled.

"I know you will…Thanks…" Turandot beamed, heading off…

Ping, strolling, eyeing the harbor in the distance:

"Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?

Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"

Penny, in cavern, seated : "Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?"

Both: "Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"

….

The cavern…

Meemaw momentarily perturbed by both her young lady friends' sudden eruption in song…

Hopefully their mutual struggles tonight didn't do any permanent damage…

"So…" she eyed Penny… "If both Minister Ping and the Princess were attacked tonight by agents of the rival claimants, there must be a connection…"

"A couple of us think someone may have spilled the beans about the plans to disrupt the Procession tomorrow and get the others to give it up…" Penny sighed. "But Ping and Pang don't know about Princess Amy…Unless someone put two and two together and guessed this was not simply to stop the princesses from being slaughtered but to give Amy her chance…Her crazy chance, I still say." She eyed Amy who was checking her wounds and armor.

"My crazy chance…" Amy noted. "And I'm still willing to try…But I'm worried, Penny…I don't want to put you and your friends at risk…Or Sheldon…"

"I don't think anyone would go after Sheldon to do him harm…" Penny noted. "He's the prize…Of prizes…"

"But if they thought they couldn't win…That I might beat them…" Amy pondered. "I don't know…I think we'd better try to keep an eye out."

"Amy…Princess..." Penny sighed. "I respect that you believe Turandot's a good guy, inside…And from what I've seen…He can be very sweet. But…He will cut your head off without hesitation if you fail that damned trial. It's just…You wanting to protect him, while he doesn't seem willing to do anything to protect you or the other girls. Even if it is the law his father set up…"

"He won't kill me Penny…And he didn't want to kill the others…" Amy, confidently.

"And yet…One hundred plus heads in that Procession Hall…You'll be able to count them on your merry way to the Gong of Destiny." Penny sighed.

"Well…If he kills me, you have dibs from me to say I tole you so…" Amy smiled gently. "Thank you, you're a good friend…The best as well as only girl friend, besides my sister, I've ever had. If I may bestow the one title my current position allows me to…" she grinned. Lifting and raising sword.

"You will be careful with that…?" Penny noted. "I know you're great at killing and maiming with it but…"

"Don't worry…" Amy smiled…Lowering sword to just touch Penny's shoulder gently, raising again… "Penny…I dub thee, Bestie…Best friend to the Princess Amy of the House of Fowler…Arise, Bestie Penny…" she motioned, warm smile. Penny rising with teary look.

"Thanks, Princess…" she bowed… "It's an honor and would be even if you were just looney and not for real." Grin.

"Considering how little I have in my corner…" Amy sighed… "Not for real and looney may be about right. Except that now I do have you, the Empress, and your friends…Well, Minister Pong …And I sense the others would be on my side if we felt it safe to tell them."

"Actually…We may have to soon…" Penny noted. "That's one thing I wanted to talk to you about. It's getting hard for me to keep going between our camps… And with so much riding on my getting some info for you, I may need to bring the guys into full confidence to help me." She eyed Amy.

"And I hate lying to Ping…" she sighed. "Or if not lying, at least not telling him all…And since it seems and the others are probably already in danger…?"

"I trust your friends, Bestie…" Amy nodded. "If you think it's safe for them to tell them about me or just plain safer…I'm willing to leave it in your capable hands."

"Thank you, Bestie…" Penny smiled. "I pray you find Turandot everything you dream he is…But do me one favor…?"

Meemaw listening carefully…

"Sure..?" Amy eyed her…

"Keep that sword handy at all times around him…Till you're absolutely sure about him." Penny grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XIX…

The cavern…Empress Meemaw, Amy, Penny seated around a square wood table on various chairs Penny had purloined over the years.

"Then, tomorrow, while Amy and her rivals make the Procession to the Gong of Destiny, you'll be with Minister Zac attempting to ferret out information on the riddles from the legal scholars?" Meemaw asked.

"Hopefully, it will be only Amy, once Ping, Pang, and Pong get through with the others…Just don't let anything Pong tries disturb you." Penny noted. "And please don't kill any of them…Remember it's all an illusion and really for your benefit…And once I tell them about you."

Amy patted her hand…Nodding…

"It might be best not to tell them, after all…" Meemaw suggested. "If they don't try as hard with Amy to dissuade her as the others, it could look suspicious…And put their lives in danger as well as Amy's should anyone believe they are assisting her."

"Oh…" Penny stared. "I hadn't thought of that…"

Sigh. "I guess I gotta go on lying some more…" shaking head. "Ping's wondering about me now…I don't know what I'll do if he comes to believe I'm betraying them."

"It's your decision dear…" The Empress noted. "But, perhaps better, a temporary hurt, than your friends lose their heads forever."

Yeah…Penny looked at the two…

Why is it the heroic slave girl confidant and friend who's always faced with these choices? The royals are the ones supposed to be equipped for this sorta thing by training and education and that "breeding" crapola…

"I'll say nothing for now…I'll just have to hope Ping will trust me…"

"Certainly, darling…" Meemaw looking away…

Can't believe I'm going to feed her this horse manure… "Love means trust…"

Penny, no fool, sour look back…

Really, after all we've been through, you try to feed me that bs?

"As I trust Sheldon…" Amy noted, serenely…

Well, there's no accounting for crazy…Meemaw and Penny eyed her jointly.

"I'd better go before Ping freaks and the guys all go searching for me." Penny rose.

"Good luck tomorrow, Bestie…Knock them dead…If they don't run away." Grin…She headed for the entrance.

"Penny…" Amy called, rising… "Thanks. And you go and do whatever you have to to stay with your beloved. I've no right to demand anything less for you."

"Thank you…" Penny smiled, heading out.

"I won't ask her to risk her own happiness for me…" Amy eyed the solemn Meemaw as she sat back down.

"But, she will, regardless. It's a terrible thing to be torn between one's love for a beloved trapped grandson and one who is a daughter to me, like Penny…And you, dear…" Meemaw sighed.

…

Ping, now on the main road into town, cautiously watching for anyone who might be following…Particularly anyone armed. Inquiring at the different guard posts along the road, marked by torches…Or of the passing chariot patrols…The Empire being well regulated as to community policing...For any sign of Penny. A few lucky inquiries having managed to put him somewhat on the right track…

"Ping?" a returning Penny eyed him as he turned from a polite chariot patroller who'd stopped to hear his question about "a young blonde girl, about so higher than me…In nice silk robes, palace noblewoman level, silk slippers and wooden thongs"?

"Penny…" he beamed…Then seeing her frown…

"I was only…"

"Not now." She glared… "Lets go…Come on."

"Penny, I was…"

"You have any idea how furious I am with you…Master?" She hissed.

"But I just…" As she pulled him along, marching…

A couple of guards at the nearby post they were passing, grinning to each other…

Guess the little guy found his Amazon…One joked. Or his mom…The other chuckled.

"Really, really appreciate the trust, Ping…" she fumed…

"I just wanted to be sure you…Penny…" he tried…As they marched along, her face set sternly, grimly…

I think I'm more afraid of her than any of those Castilans…Ping eyed her.

In an open stretch of road, she halted, suddenly…He nearly sprawling except that she held him up…

"You coulda been killed out here, alone!…What would I have done, then?!" she raged.

"Well…There are other…"

Wham! He went down at the hard slap..

"I'm not sorry…" she glared… "You can have me killed, but I'm not sorry…You think I'd just go and find me another guy? Is that how much you think I love you?"

"I didn't mean it like that…" he groaned…She helping him up.

"Thank the gods no one saw you, Penny…The guards might have killed you outright…Or killed me, cause I wouldn't have told them I was your owner." He sighed. "If you must whale into me, do it in private…At least till you're officially free and we're married."

"Right…" she looked away, trying to collect herself… "I didn't hurt you bad, did I?"

"Nah…Well, maybe kinda a bit…I know I deser…What?" he eyed her shocked face.

"Till I'm what and we're what?" she blinked at him, stunned.

"Well, yeah…I thought we could do the manumission paperwork tomorrow before the Procession, then if everything goes as planned and the girls catch the next caravan home…But I'm sorry, I wanted to ask you properly after you're freed and…"

"Ping!" she grabbed him, lifting him…

"OW! OW…Penny, I wasn't quite telling the truth, it really did hurt…" Ping noted.

She set him, anxiously.

"We better get you home…" she calmed. "Of course, since I haven't officially accepted as a free woman, you can ask me properly later." She noted.

"I'd like that…" he beamed.

"Ping…" she hesitated. "About where I went tonight…How far did you follow me?"

"Just to where you found me…You know it's hard to track someone at night even when they use the main road into town a good chunk of the way. You were very good at dodging a lot of the patrols and guard booths…"

"I want to tell you everything…You know that." She pleaded.

"But you can't…" he eyed her.

"There's too much at stake…" she sighed… "Especially for you and me, now…" she smiled.

"I really do trust you, Penny…I won't press you on this…I'll just assume you know what you're doing." He nodded. "Just remember that if I can help…I'll do anything for you I can."

"I know…" she beamed, taking his hand. "Now lets get you home, you've a big day tomorrow, Minister."

…

"Nice to know the Dowager takes an interest in us…As well as her son…" Pang was noting to a somewhat concerned, sheepish Lilly.

Not that it was likely one of them wouldn't catch on to me as I demonstrated my talents…And of course I did open my big mouth about her Majesty's career and training me, she reflected.

But…I really enjoyed being just a slave girl with the little guy here…And I know how it goes when they find out I'm a career gal. A prominent one…With a fairly high rank in the service. A salary probably twice his…Though, that's mitigated by his family fortune…And the unusual nature of my work can be a turn off, over the long haul.

"The Empress was pleased to hear from the Prince he'd made friends…But, naturally, in these uncertain times, when someone gets close to Turandot, she wants to know. Partially to protect him from danger…" Lilly eyed Pang.

"Us?"

"It happens…Though the usual problem is corruption and the occasional STD such companions provide exposure to…"

"They do? Sheldon?"

"I mean potentially…And no, not Turandot…He's never…But it would be typical. Certainly George I did…The Dowager was always having to have party girls brought in, after the party, to be tested. He was at a 'party' after eluding the operatives assigned to him when the mob was stirred up and got him, moron. Well, he was…" she frowned at his worried look.

"No one's listening, I checked…I'm not that stupid, Pang." She eyed him…

"He had a fine wife and used her badly…It's no wonder Sheldon wants to avoid all human contact as he does, given a dad like George." She sighed. "Anyway, her Majesty has people who get close to Turandot checked, like any good mom would, especially the mother of an Emperor to be, threatened on all sides by those who want to use him or take his throne or part or all of his Empire."

"I see the need…" Pang sighed.

"Don't be like that…" she touched his shoulder. "I don't need to pretend if I don't like someone he's with…Just report them…On occasion, eliminate them, quietly. But I don't have to fake my liking them…And I like you guys…I like you, Pang." She smiled.

"And it's also important the Dowager have sources of info she can trust…She knows the cabal…Gablehauser, Hofstadter, and maybe Siebert…And their minions, like that idiot Zac in Justice…Are feeding all kinds of phony info to her and Sheldon….She needs to know Sheldon…And she…Are getting honest reports. I've verified that she can trust what you tell Turandot. And that's not only good news for her…" she beamed. "It makes me very happy to be able to say so…"

"We're nobody special but we do care…Especially about Sheldon…And to see right be done." Pang noted.

"That makes you very special, Pang. Almost the only people she and Turandot can trust." Lilly eyed him.

"So the Empress allowed us to steal that necklace tonight…" he smiled ruefully.

"Well…She hopefully won't mind…" Lilly grinned. "But hell to pay if we lose it so be careful with it."

"Glad to know I don't fall into the 'eliminate, quietly' category…" he noted.

"More the 'protect with my very life' one…" she smiled. "And while yes, that's my job…It's a duty I take on here with not a little pleasure."

"I suppose…" he sighed, sidelong glance… "I suppose this means there have been quite a few…"

"Not as many as there must have been if I'd really been a slave girl here…" Lilly eyed him, a bit sternly. "And I imagine a fabulous wealthy Indian visitor of rather above average looks and a sweet manner when not questioning his girl made out pretty well?"

"Not as well as you might expect, given that build-up…" Pang shrugged.

"And I killed the grosser ones and dodged the ones I didn't llke…My own list might surprise you too." Lilly frowned. "Surely you don't believe Suzi and Penny are virgins…"

"Gods no…" Pang grinned. "And what would a nebbish like me do with a virgin…? That's a word Pong taught me by the way…"

"I worked a few months in Judea…Jerusalem…Gathering intel on the Crusader army there…I picked up the lingo." She nodded.

"And you're right…A nice girl with some experience is what you need." She grinned.

"Especially after that disaster at the imperial bath house a month ago…" she giggled.

"You were there…?" he stared.

"I'd just been assigned to do surveillance. You may remember 'towel attendant #5'? With the buckteeth and the low hair?" she thrust out chin, combed bangs down. "More towel, Masta?" grin... "I always downgrade in such places…It keeps the grosser type away, fewer mysterious deaths to have to cover or explain."

"Pong got me drinking too early…" sigh. "Wait…I remember...I actually did notice you…I thought you were rather sweet, actually. Nice smile, in spite of the buck…Oh…" he gave rueful look. "I did make a little pass, didn't I?"

"Very little…" she smiled. "And nearly drowned doing it…I had to pull you outta of the hot pool."

"My guardian towel attendant angel…" he beamed.

"But you kept thinking you were saving me…" she grinned. "And asking if I was ok, even when I was trying to hold your head up. And Ping and Pong were so nice, if equally sloshed. You guys really can't handle your plum wine…I mean physical danger not handle, not getting fresh. But I liked you, a lot. And that's when I asked to be kept on this one, even though the Dowager thought it was a little beneath my talents."

And no…She eyed him… "I usually don't go spill the beans like this. It's my life I've just handed you, Pang. My way of saying I really do believe in you and your friends. And I'm sorry we had to meet this way."

"Gods know I'm not…" Pang shook his head. "How else could I have ever met someone as wonderful as you? A beautiful girl with a brain whose vast knowledge of other lands would probably give my dad's trading companies the decisive edge in global markets and who would grace the throne of any principality like ours…Not to mention someone who'd truly be able to protect family interests."

"And your parents won't mind that I'm of Chinese heritage…?" careful regard... "Though all-Californian, born and raised."

"We'll tell them all Californians look that way…When do my parents ever travel…?" wave of hands.


	20. Chapter 20

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XX…

"Welcome back…" Lilly eyed the returning Ping and Penny as they entered the central living space of the (junior) ministerial apartments of Guardian Ministers of the Suitors' Approach, Ping, Pang, and Pong…Penny a firm…Yeah? So? Stare…Ping an apologetic one.

"Alls well…" Pang waved. "No more swordsmen or blow-dart fellas… That sounded like a nice combo, though…The darts in support like artillery, you know? A little more training together and they'd be a formidable mix on the battlefield, eh Lil'?."

"I'd hardly know about such things, Master." She eyed him a bit sternly…

"Right, of course…Working here in the apartments, your whole career, how would you?" he agreed. As she frowned, rolling eyes.

Life on the line, here, buddy…I wasn't kidding, ya know?

"So, did you get everything you needed from the Library?" she quickly changed subject, eyeing Ping…

"Oh, yeah…" he nodded. "Just managed to get in before they closed…But all set…"

"Great." Lilly smiled, thinly…Noting the lack of anything resembling parchment, tablets, or scrolls on Ping's person or Penny's.

"Gods!" Penny jumped a bit at the sound from a room down to the left…

"Oh, that's just Pong…" Ping noted, patting her… "He snores a bit…"

Jumpy are we? Lilly eyed Penny.

"Oooh…hee, hee…" faint cry…

"That's Suzi…" Penny noted to Ping…

"She…Uh…Doesn't need much…Uh, help, huh?" he stared…

"She giggles and…Other things…In her sleep…" Lilly explained, still eyeing Penny…

Someone's not telling us everything…Two someone's…With perhaps one besotted dolt covering for the other?

"Really?" Ping stared… "Guess she's the fun-loving type…Sorry we don't rank yet to have bedroom doors…" he noted.

"You get used to it…" Lilly nodded, pleasantly. "Well, we've still got the watch for a couple of hours before Pong and Suzi, you two ought to get to bed."

"Absolutely…" Ping nodded, eagerly.

Answers my question, if any, as to which besotted dolt is covering…Lilly thought.

Though, I'm pretty hard to fool in judging attachments and Penny did seem very Ping-bound.

Could it be someone has persuaded her, with a little help from our Castilan and Bornese friends that his life is in such danger she'd do well to betray the rest of us?

Played that card a few times myself in the game…She reflected.

Had it played on me a coupla times too…She eyed Pang briefly as he rose to speak to Ping.

"I think we'd be up early and go over together…" Pang noted. "I don't think it's safe for us travel to the Suitors' Approach separately given what happened to you tonight and Lilly…"

Cripes…She sighed, staring…

Oh, kid, I'm crazy about you but you're gonna get me killed…

"…Is very handy with her feet…" Pang noted. "Kicking, running for help, that sort of thing…"

"Oh? Well, thanks…Yeah, we probably should do that…" Ping nodded.

"Ping?!" Penny called from the bedroom where she'd gone ahead to get things "together"…

"His Mistress' voice…" Lilly grinned. "Best to get a move on, Pingy…"

"Right…And good job tonight, getting the stuff together and organized…" Ping noted.

"Bribes Are Us is up and open for business as of tomorrow morning…" Pang grinned. "Just don't ask too many questions as to where some of it came from…"

Lilly, innocent beam…

"Right…Thanks again…Lets hope tomorrow is the worst failure in the history of Turandot courtshiping." Ping hurried off…

"Sorry…Bit indiscreet, I know…" Pang sighed, sitting by Lilly.

"It's fine…Just…We can't be sure who to trust, ya know?" she eyed him.

"I've trusted Ping and Pong with my life…" Pang shook his head…

"And you don't know me that well…" she sighed, glancing away.

"And I've trusted you with my life…" he shook head.

"You've gotta stop counting on that, Pang." She frowned, looking up. "I'm very good…And I've deceived nice guys before, much as I dislike it when they really are nice…And even I've been fooled…Once…Or twice…" sigh…

"I believe that…" Pang smiled… "You have a heart, Lilly and I'm glad of it. Though I'm gladder you've had the skills to escape the consequences." Mock frown from her… " I can't believe any of us, including Penny and Suzi, would betray us for one of the princesses…Or someone else…Or money and power…" Pang eyed her, taking her hands. "And I will never believe you could, so long as you can love me."

"People do awful things when they can call it patriotism…" she shook her head. "And it might be something else here…I'm willing to agree Penny and Suzi care for your friends…But…Sometimes Love can be the greatest betrayer of all."

Pang a bit distressed…Lilly, sighing, hugged him…

"I believe in you…But…God, please be as nice as you seem…" she whispered… "I couldn't bear it if I was wrong…"

He stared at her, sadly…

Court life and intrigue is looking less and less like the fun spree with no consequences we'd dreamed it would be.

"Ooooh, hee…Hee…Ha…" from Pong's room.

Pang eyeing Lilly. "Nah, she's awake now…" grin.

He smiled…Then shrugged…Looking away for a moment…

"Ok, so it's Penny you're wondering about, right?" he eyed her.

…

The Great…According to the many posters hung, painted declarations splashed about, news articles copied by scribes for the morning edition, and other government media…To many, Not so damned Great, in fact Bloody Hell of a…Day had dawned…

"Procession Day! Pasadena, CA greets the Suitors!" A giant banner, strung up last night across the main road from the Palace complex diplomatic village and guest apartments to the Processional Hall, boldly proclaimed.

Vendors, each eyeing their fellows nervously...Bit macabre cashing in on the slaughter of three pretty young girls…

But business is business…

And the voluntary rules on no toy guillotines or ax men dolls and no dolls of the new princess victims with removable heads are strictly enforced.

The carriages of the three Great Ministers…Gablehauser, Hofstadter, Siebert…All senior members of the government always being required, excepting in time of invasion, to be present at the Procession…Had arrived, though at rather an early hour even for those eager beavers.

All three currently sharing Beverly's spacious carriage for a conference…And some hot cocoa, a gift of the Bornean ambassador.

"So, as your message last night indicated…" Gablehauser eyed Beverly… "Our allies failed to remove our new competitor…With extreme prejudice, to them."

"Very extreme…" Beverly nodded… "It seems she's quite handy with sword and shield."

"We could declare her a public enemy, trump up charges of a plot against the Prince until we find something solid later…" Siebert noted.

"I don't thing that would be wise." Beverly shook her head. "Arrest her here and procedures would have to be followed, even by our idiot Justice Minister…Her name might be leaked out, sympathy generated."

"And the Prince might even intervene…" Gablehauser nodded. "I agree…Lets see how our tried and true method works out…Not to mention giving our new Guardian Ministers their chance to try their skills in persuading the ladies to abandon their quest before they reach the gong."

"If Kripke couldn't scare them off…" Siebert shrugged. "I'm doubtful these boys will manage it. So, that part of the plan failed as well, eh, Beverly? Or succeeded, if you had second thoughts."

"If you mean the removal of my son, yes, another flat failure…And, no, I never have second thoughts." Minister Hofstadter shook her head.

Lord…Gablehauser regarded her…

And I thought I was Machiavellian.

Thank the gods I never considered she might be a good mother for Charlotte after she croaked Ping Sr.

"We'll simply have to deal with my son after this round of the Trials…I'm rather sure he'll botch things up, particularly the executions and we can make use of that…"

"But if perchance one of today's girls does succeed…Namely our local girl…" Siebert eyed her…

"Not possible, as you well know…" she smiled…

"Yet, not statistically impossible…Though the odds are incredibly long…" Siebert persisted.

"Someone has to win, one day…" he noted.

"And a monkey will one day copy out the Aeneid of Virgil by chance…Even more likely, I am informed." Minister Hofstadter smiled coolly.

"There is always the possibility Princess Amy will use means similar to that which our Castilan and Bornese friends attempted…" Siebert persisted.

"And whom would she bribe or threaten, Minister?" Beverly smiled. "I'm sure none of us can be bribed to act so against our own interests…And she has no friends at Court, no contacts…She's been dead, quite legally, for over 25 years."

"There is the other consideration…" Gablehauser spoke up. "Her plan may have nothing to do with winning Turandot's hand…Except to hack it from his corpse and carry it off in bloodied triumph…"

"A suicidal plan…" Hofstadter shrugged.

"The vengeance game sometimes requires sacrifice…" Siebert noted. "I agree with Eric…We must be prepared to deal with anything she may try…"

"Of course I would prefer to take the poor demented creature alive." Gablehauser cut in… "She's suffered enough and proving she'd come in an insane act of revenge would enable us to demonstrate a modicum of mercy while ending the Fowler line once and for all…In a padded cell…"

Insane assassin sister vs forgiving, loving Charlotte…Not bad PR for my girl…

"It would also provide an excuse to prevent her from completing the Trials…" Siebert noted. "Should she be serious about taking them."

"You're suggesting we set her up for a phony assassination attempt on Prince Turandot?" Beverly eyed him.

"An act of kindness…" Siebert shrugged. "We take her in the act as Eric suggests, she is declared insane, no disturbing execution of the last of the Fowlers, a rare demonstration of the Prince's clemency, and our problem safety deposited in, as the Minister suggests, a padded cell."

"Hmmn…" Beverly nodded. "It is a very long procession…Though it would have to be done with care to implicate her and not our friends' people. And word is already out of violence by those incompetent Castilans last night."

"A street brawl…Castilans are famous for that sort of thing over their honor, etc…" Gablehauser, dismissively. "The trick will be, as you say, to merely implicate Princess Amy in any attempt. It would have to be near the end of the Procession or even better, during her Trial."

"And to avoid actually killing our Prince…" Siebert noted, a bit insistent.

"Naturally…Hardly the right time for that…" Beverly nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXI…

Ministerial (junior) apartments…Minister Ping's room…

Ping standing on low chair as Penny drapes ceremonial robes, fixing at various points with metal brooches…Stepping back occasionally to eye the effect…

Hmmn…She cocked head.

Ping raising hand ceremonially in gesture of supplication…

"And so, your Royal Highnesses…In the words…" ("Hold it…" Penny grabbed at a fold, pulling… "Ok…) "…of that famed philosopher of the Greeks, Plato… (Giggle…) "What?" ("Your guy has the same name as the Imperial mascot at the Imperial Californian Park of the Duke of Disney…?") "No…That's Pluto, the philosopher is Plato…" ("Sorry…Ok, wait…" she put up a hand, sighing. "You should have let me get the imperial hair stylist in here last night." She shook her head… "Hold still, Ping!...Ok, go on…With Philosopher Pluto…" giggle) "Plato…" miffed tone. "In the words of Plato, your Highnesses…" ("Don't lose your heads over Sheldon…" Penny, grinning…) "Hey…I've been working like crazy to get all this into one cogent argument…You could be a little more supportive…" he frowned.

"Sorry…I be good…" grin…

A tinny gong…Six clangs…

"Look at the time…" he eyed her. "And we need to get over to the manumission office by eight."

"We could do that later, it's not important…" she shrugged, peering at him… "Hold still and let me snip that thread…"

"Not important…Thanks…" As she cut the bit of thread loose… "Penny? We're talking about your freedom…"

"I can be freed any business day…" she waved a hand…

"But I could be dead by tomorrow… I want you free and set. And properly named in my will as…What?" he eyed her…

Oh…

Right…He sighed…As she began sobbing…

"Brilliant, Ping…Brillliant…" he shook his head, climbing down to her…Taking her in his arms…

"Penny…I'm sure I won't die tonight or tomorrow…I just want to be sure you'll be cared for. This is just precautionary. I don't wanna take any chances with you." He eyed her.

She staring back…

He hugged her. "I'll be fine, we'll be fine, the princesses will be fine…Turandot will be whatever he wants, being Prince Turandot…"

"The princesses…Who probably tried to have you killed last night…" she growled…

"We don't know ordered that…It might have been their advisors…They could have been mercenaries…Look." He smiled at her, pulling up to face her… "I just want to do all I can to be sure you're safe…Because I love you. Now, I just need to go coordinate with the fellas and we're off to get you freed, officially. Because in my heart…You are free, always." He beamed. "I just hope you'll choose not to fly away, free bird." He rose and started out as she stared after him…

"Shoes!" she cried…Picking them up.

"Right, right…" he halted lifting a foot at a time for her…

All I can do to keep you safe…She stared as he went out…

Everything and anything…

…

"Mom…" Turandot sighed…As the Dowager Mary eyed him, waving for the half-dozen servants attending to adjust his Royal sash and turban…

"Shelly…I want you to look your best for these ladies…They're putting their lives at risk for you, the least you can do is show a little appreciation."

"I'd appreciate it more if they'd just go home…" he sighed. "I don't want them risking their lives…I know the girl I want, she's waiting for me to find her. Mom, I can't go through another execution, even if it means offending Dad's spirit and breaking the laws."

"Sheldon Lee Turandot…" Mary frowned. "You know what Duty is? What Responsibility is?"

"I know, I know…" Turandot sighed. "But this whole trials thing is insane…These girls don't love me, they want California…Or their governments do…"

"And you think your daddy didn't know that? Now he set this up so instead of your childhood being one long war against the other powers, they'd all take their chance at winning it all peacefully…And hasn't that worked out pretty well so far for the people here and in their countries."

"A 110 girls, Mom…And by tonight, maybe two more…People think I'm a maniac…I keep getting anonymous hate mail… 'Nero' one called me…Though that's inaccurate historically…He killed his mother as well as his wives."

"Honey…" Mary sighed, waving for the servants to hold off and step out a moment… "Life is hard. Rulin' an empire is hard. The gods don't make it easy, else it wouldn't be worth doing. Shelly, I don't like to see you havin' to stand by, taking the blame, while these girls get those pretty heads chopped off…But they could go home, as you say…Some do quit…And 110 dead ambitious princesses without the good sense to take our offers of suitor protection is a heck of a lot better than a million innocent people on both sides, plus famine and plague victims…Isn't it?"

Sigh… "I guess so…"

"It won't have to be much longer…You're ready to rule on your own…And one day…Maybe today…One of these girls…A damned lucky and clever one…Is bound to figure out the riddles and then…The prize I've been waiting for…" she beamed…

"Grandchildren!…"

But Mom…I don't want to marry anyone…Except…If I could just find her again…"

"Sheldon…You have been going on and on about that mysterious girl you saw since you were a boy…" Mary shook her head. "She's never come in to do the Trials, we've never found her in any of the Who Who's Among Royals…Maybe she's not even a princess…"

"I wouldn't care…She could be a serving girl for all I care…" he waved a hand.

Several of the servants listening, perking up ears…

Hmmn…

"Very democratic…But this isn't Athens, honey." Mary frowned.

"Dad wasn't royal…" Sheldon noted.

"Well, it's different for men…And he more than proved his worth in battle and bloody conquest." Mary noted. "Sometimes the royalty is hidden, just waiting to be found."

"Well, maybe that's true of my beloved…" Sheldon noted.

Yes, yes…One ecstatic, perhaps overly romantic, serving girl listening outside with the others, breathed…

"And Daddy was a bit rough, Mom…" Turandot sighed. "He really hurt you at times…Not very royal behavior if you ask me."

"Your daddy had a hard life, Shelly…But deep down…Very deep down…Under the bloody conqueror…Maybe before all the betrayals and ambushes and attempted assassinations…He was a good man. And I did love him."

"And ran off with him…" Turandot smiled at her wry look… "Well, can't you let me choose my own…?"

"Honey…" Mary sighed. "I just wish I could make you understand…I'm trying to…"

Knock heard from the apartments' main door…

A servant ran in…

"Majesty, Highness…" he bowed. "Minister Gablehauser begs leave to be granted entrance…"

"Sure…Mom?" Turandot eyed her…

"Fine…" she nodded, frowning…

Gablehauser, striding in but maintaining a deferential air…

"Empress Mary…Your Highness…" he halted, bowing low…

"Minister…" Sheldon nodded.

"Gablehauser…" Mary, curtly…

"I've come to tell you the Princesses are assembling to go to the Hall for the Procession…All three…"

"Three?" Sheldon blinked… "I was told it was two…"

"A third candidate presented herself…Anonymously…Giving no state or name…" Gablehauser sighed. "Which is permissible under the terms set by your father's will…"

"Odd thing that quirky mind of Dad's…" Turandot sighed. "Why he'd go to such trouble to insure royal princesses present themselves from all over and then leave a clause that any girl who could prove herself of royal blood could do the thing anonymously, I'll never know."

"She is royal…?" Mary eyed Gablehauser…

"She bears a royal crest on her arms…" he noted… "Actually quite an unusual one…A very old own of a branch of your own house, Empress…The one which split off to form the Fowler dynasty, centuries ago."

"The Fowlers." Mary blanched, rising…

"A Fowler?" Turandot stared.

"Unlikely that she's a recent member of the House, they were all put to death by order of His Excellency, your sainted father, George I…For uh, treason…Of course." Thin smile.

"Why weren't we informed, Gablehauser?!" Mary, furious… "This woman comes to take revenge for her family and you do nothing?"

"Mom…" Turandot put up a hand…

"A thousand pardons, Empress…But the girl only arrived last evening to put her name in at the last moment…"

"She ought to be arrested…Shelly…" Mary reluctantly resumed a seath, shaking her head. "I know George may have done her family some wrong but…"

"We've no proof she is a traitor or an assassin, Empress…"Gablehauser sighed. "We must proceed legally…And she has immunity as a candidate unless she commits a clear act of treason…"

"Stupid, I call it…" Mary glared. "Waitin' for this girl to come and kill my baby…I'll speak to her…" she rose…

"Mom…She must be very brave to come all alone, anonymously…" Sheldon noted. "And she must know a Fowler descendant would be suspect…"

"Brave enough to try and kill you…" Mary turned.

"Wait, Mom…" Sheldon urged. "Minister, has she been examined by Minister Hofstadter?"

"The examination was performed as required, Highness…" Gablehauser nodded. "Minister Hofstadter ruled her sane…Relatively speaking…And eligible to participate."

"I want to see this girl…" Mary insisted. "Let her have a crack at me."

"Does she seem dangerous to you, Minister?" Turandot eyed Gablehauser…Who shrugged.

"No more than the others, Highness…Yet she is very brave and quite handy with sword from what I've been told."

"Really…" Sheldon beamed. "I like a girl who can handle a little swordplay…Even if I suck at it, generally. I'd like to see her in action."

"Shelly…" Mary pouted… "This girl probably would like nothing better than to show you the cutting edge of her sword. Gablehauser, if we can't arrest her on charges of possible endangerment, I at least want to interview her myself…"

"You do give the benediction to the candidates at the Procession's start, Empress…" Gablehauser noted. "That would be a good time to briefly meet with her…Though you mustn't show her excessive attention…The other candidates might interpret that as favoritism."

"Not when I'm through with her…" Mary glared.

"Mom…" Turandot sighed…

"And you, boy…Will not be there…" she eyed him.

"Mom…"

"Shelly…"

….

Pasadena Imperial Registry of California, Office of Manumissions…

"Well…" Pang beamed, eyeing himself in his ceremonial robes in the metal panels lining the office…Beaming to the others…A nervous Penny, a Ping trying to control his trembling, Pong and Suzi behind them, and Lilly, beside him…

"Looking good, dudes…" he grinned…

"Don't fuss…You'll ruin my stitching…" Lilly frowned at him…Licking a finger and smoothing a wrinkle…

"What a nice idea to start off our new careers with a new life…" Pang continued. "I just hope you won't run off the moment you get those papers in your gown folds, Penny…Madame Penny, of the Hofstadters, if I may be the first to use the title…"

"Thank you…Master Pang…" Penny beamed, shyly.

"No more 'Master' anybody for you kid, in just a few…" Pang grinned. "And it couldn't happen to a nicer slave girl…Except…" he grinned at the fussing Lilly… 

"What do you say, Lilly…Care to have the chance to tell me to go soak my head and not lose yours?" he eyed her.

She stared, startled…

"I know you're already free…" he whispered… "But, you know…Just…"

"Master Pang?..." she shook her head. "I'm so grateful…Oh!" she embraced him…

The stitches, Lil'…he eyed her…

"I can fix 'em…And…Really…I am…Pang…" she hissed.

"And if you don't mind marrying this ugly puss, since a free girl really needs a steady income…" Pang smiled…

"Grab him…He's loaded…" Pong stage whispered. "You can always sell him somewhere later…"

"I'll keep that in mind…" Lilly beamed… "Yeah, thanks…I always liked Indian food."

"Good a reason as any…" Pang grinned, kissing her…

"I just wanna note that I did ask Penny first, last night…Technically…" Ping insisted. "I did, right?" he looked at her…

"Yeah…" she nodded, teary-eyed.

"People disposing of their property like there's no tomorrow…" Pong shook head to Suzi… "Do you believe it? Two perfectly good slaves freed while there's still plenty of mileage on them?"

"I know that won't be happening in the Wolowitz-Rostenkowski household…" Suzi shook head…

"Suzi's Polish by ancestry…" Pong explained to Ping's stare… Rosten…what?

"No problem for about 600 years yet…" Pong smiled. "So…You gonna show them the ring, honey…?"

"Didn't want to gloat till I was sure things would work out for them." She beamed…Raising hand, removing glove.

"I made it yesterday at the Metalworks…We sent out for the manumission papers and a rabbi…And a druid priest for her family…" Pong beamed. "Yeah, last night was our wedding night…"

Stunned looks…

"It was a little rushed, but…We knew…" Suzi beamed.

"And when you know…You know…" Pong nodded.

"Pong, you dawg you…!" Ping clapped him on the back…

"We didn't want to jinx things for you guys..." Pong noted. "We'll do a big ceremony after I buy Suzi's father free up in the north. Assuming he's willing to attend the wedding of his daughter to a nice Judean boy… "

"Congratulations!" Penny, eagerly… "This is so great…"

"We ought, if we live…Do a big joint ceremony tomorrow…" Pang noted, happily.

"Pang…" Ping frowned.

"Just being realistic, dude…Life is brutish, nasty, and short in these times for most…Any happiness we get offered we should grab." Pang eyed the others. "I don't mean to put a damper on things…Just to say…As Pong taught me… 'L'chaim'…To life."

The others stared…

"Yeah…" Penny, nodding… "'L'chaim', Pang!"

And anything we can do to extend it…She eyed Ping.

"Hey, you mind moving it along, folks…?" a tall, hugely-muscled fellow with slight, lovely girl in tow eyed them… "I've got my Irani here to free and we've a ship back to Egypt to catch with the tide." He beamed at his companion.

"Romans…Very pushy types…" Ping shrugged to Penny as they moved along to the bored manumissions office clerk who pushed a register for them to sign.

"Yeah…Ping?" she sighed as they walked to a corner to wait for Pang and Lilly, Pong and Suzi busily discussing today's operations off to one side...Ping eagerly smoothing out and eyeing the manumission transcript.

"Penny, look…You're free!" he beamed… "Free at last…Thank the gods almighty…"

"Yeah…Wonderful…" she nodded… "Ping? You remember last night when I asked you to trust me?" Penny eyed Ping.

"Yeah…" he looked at her earnest face…

….


	22. Chapter 22

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXII…

Pasadena Foundry and Iron Works…

"Fine piece of work…" the large, soot-begrimed blacksmith eyeing Amy's upper armor pieces noted as he set the last piece down… "It was a pleasure to handle such fine armor, where did you get it, Miss?"

"Thank you, it was a gift from my grandmother." Amy, quietly, wan smile.

"Are you sure it's fully repaired?" Meemaw, beside her, carefully wrapped in shawl, noted.

"As well as I can make it…It's finely made, should give no problem in movement now, just a few dents that needed to smoothed. Eh, plannin' to put it to use soon, are we?" he smiled at Amy.

"Perhaps…" she shrugged…

"A girl needs protection in the big city sometimes…" nod. "Well, there you are…" he lifted the last piece to her.

"Thank you very much…" Amy nodded, taking the armor piece… "And might I sharpen my sword on your stone?"

"I can do that for you…" he rose.

"No, don't trouble yourself…" she smiled, moving hastily… "She prefers none to handle her sword…Another gift, from her father…" Meemaw explained, smoothly.

"By all means, ma'am…" he waved her to the grinding stone in back. "Boy!" he called to his assistant currently grinding various swords… "My lady has need of the stone a moment! My lady…" he nodded, Amy returning nod.

"So that's the Fowler princess…" he eyed the Empress as Amy hurried over to start the grindstone, sitting and pumping with her legs as she held the blade, sparks flying as the assistant watched, rather impressed. Plenty of ladies carry their own blade, but few stoop to maintaining them themselves…Nor the gentlemen either…

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, sir." Meemaw eyed the blacksmith as they watched Amy hard at it.

"Everyone's talking of an anonymous princess who put in for the trials last night…And I know Fowler armor when I see it." He smiled. "I didn't need to see the crest on her sword."

"You'd do well keep what you think you know to yourself…" stern tone.

"As you wish, Empress…" smile… "But tell the Princess there are many who long for an end to Prince Turandot's tyranny…If she needs support."

"It would be rather foolish of you, young man…Were I the woman you seem mistakenly to think I am…" Empress Meemaw noted quietly… "To speak treason to me, particularly a threat to the Empress' grandson."

"Who's allowed your banishment to continue and, even if he believes you dead, has committed acts of infamy that shame us all and reek to Heaven." the man eyed her calmly. "I merely say…If the Princess were seeking help, ma'am…And not foolish enough to take the tyrant's mad trials, but merely using them to act against him…Some of us would be ready to follow her."

"And I say…You malign the Prince and treason against Prince Turandot will merit death to any traitor…" Meemaw eyed him grimly.

Amy, having noticed Meemaw's agitation, had come over… "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing…" Meemaw shook her head, eyeing the blacksmith who shrugged.

"I was merely saying it would be a sad thing indeed if the mysterious princess taking the challenge today were to follow in the footsteps of the other unfortunate girls." He noted, intent stare at Amy. "Some there are about who would not have it so…And might hope she has other ideas…"

"I'm sure the young lady means to take the challenge and to succeed." Amy, firmly. "Anything else would be treason, eh?"

"Of course, my lady…" the blacksmith shrugged. "But one may hope for less folly in this one. May your armor protect you, my lady." He bowed.

Meemaw urging, a bit…The old woman needs to get home, she smiled to the blacksmith's young assistant as they left.

"What was…?"

"It seems I've become overconfident of my ability to disguise myself…" the Empress hissed.

"Oh…Oh!" Amy looked back…

"Just keeping going, dear…The young man seems a friend but a friend with dangerous ideas…And friends like that can prove fickle very quickly." Meemaw urged.

"He knew you?...And me?"

"I'm afraid so…" sigh… "And, to your credit would like to assist you…In overthrowing the Turandots…" Meemaw eyed her as they walked along.

"I've no desire to overthrow or hurt Sheldon, Empress…" Amy, anxiously… "I love him…I'd die first."

"I believe you, dear…" Meemaw nodded… "Frankly I or Penny would have killed you…Or tried at least…Long before, if I didn't."

"Thanks for not doing that." Amy, blinking.

"Don't mention it…But this disturbing news means things are even more at a boil than I'd realized." the old Empress reflected. "Turandot's reign is jeopardy if you don't end this insanity…The people have had too much and are ready to rise. We must expose the true culprits…Soon…"

"Perhaps I should go back and speak to the man?" Amy suggested.

"If he hears you spouting in song of your love for Turandot he'll very likely decide you're insane and turn you over to the authorities to protect himself and his friends." Meemaw shook her head. "No, best to leave him be…He might even be useful, later…If we should need help."

"In overthrowing Sheldon?" Amy paused.

"I hope not…" the Empress sighed. "But I can't shut my eyes to the fact that he may be responsible here, even if love has closed yours…In the best possible way." Sigh. "Amy, I love Turandot, my poor sweet Moonpie…But if he has turned evil, been corrupted by George's darker nature…I don't wish to see his empire remain under a tyrant's reign, disgracing our house forever. And I don't want to see you die, uselessly."

"He's not evil!" Amy insisted.

"Yes, yes…Your heart tells you so…So does mine, child." Shake of head. "But sometimes we find in life that the heart can deceive." Sad look. "And there are others to think of, Princess…To rule means to be responsible for more than just one's family, awful as the consequences may be." she noted.

"You wouldn't betray Sheldon? Meemaw, you're…Meemaw…" Amy stared.

"You have your Plan B, child…I must have Plan C…" the Empress eyed her sadly. "I honestly can't say I have great confidence in your succeeding in my son's insane trials… But if you do manage to fight your way out, ala Plan B, with Sheldon…We might be able to let you both escape in the confusion of a rebellion. It's one more option, Amy. And better we control it than it be left to a enraged mob…For the good of the Empire and Sheldon."

"Very well…" Amy straightened. "But only if we might need help with the Ministers…But there'll be no need for Sheldon to flee, because I will master…Mistress… the trials…And I will free him from the Ministers. He will know me, Meemaw…He's been awaiting me." She looked about… "It's time I went to the Hall of the Suitors to take my place and we need to separate anyway…You should go back, it's too dangerous for you to stay in town. If that blacksmith can recognize you, others can."

"I suppose…" the Empress nodded. "Gods protect you, Amy of the Fowlers…" she kissed her, on the forehead. Sighing a long moment… "May l live to call you my granddaughter-in-law, child…"

"And Heaven keep you, Empress…Grandmother…But Empress…Whatever your doubts and your good intentions…" Amy eyed her… "While I care nothing for gaining his empire, I'll let no one harm Sheldon, not even you." Calm stern stare…

"And to think I did once worry about you and Sheldon…" the Empress, smiling wanly. "Goodbye, child…Take care…"

She watched Amy make her way back into town…Pulling on the remainder of her armor as she walked…

So…Modified hybrid Plan B/C sounds about right, she thought…If the poor girl doesn't get herself killed before grabbing Sheldon.

Tough times when an old lady like me must take charge of a revolution…But…She sighed…So be it…

And yet…While I must be practical if anything is to be saved here…Sheldon's life, Mary's, the Empire…I can still hope for a bit of magic and wish the poor child's dream to come true.

She turned and moving to a stall of vendors, watched Amy disappear into the crowd…

And began walking back toward the Imperial Foundry.

….

The Great Halls of the Suitors' Approach…Imperial Palace complex…

Crowds lining the streets about the entrance, vendors now beginning to hawk their wares…

In the streets about, the Princesses of Castile and Borneo and their attendants preparing anxiously and with considerable and constant attention to each other's arrangements…Neither wishing to spare any expense to avoid being out done in splendor.

The one neat part of the whole thing several members of the crowd watching noting to each other, the parade before…When everyone can hope things may turn out for the best.

Sadly soon to be followed by the grim reality of failure and the "follow-up" spectacle of subsequent public execution…

It had been a magnificent parade with Princess Lesley's group, one sighed. Those Persians really knew how to put on a show.

And when word got out she'd actually fielded the first riddle, everyone was so delighted…Another noted.

It should have been enough that she got even just one…Yet another grumbled…

Several of her companions urging the last speaker, a woman, in peasant garb, watching with a baby in her arms, to be still… Agents could be anywhere, listening…

Absolutely the woman thought…Looking for anyone who might second her somewhat treasonous provocation…Ready to take mental note of faces and names…

Cautious bunch…She eyed those about her. Well, always nice not to have mar a pleasant day by informing on some poor wretch. She soothed the baby a bit.

Sweet little fellow…Ought to look into whether the Imperial Orphanage might consider letting a single mom take one.

Of course the rather dangerous and time-consuming nature of my profession might preclude me from being a suitable adoption candidate…But think what survival skills I could teach the sweet thing, she smiled at the cooing baby.

Good grief…She stared out at the group passing…The new Guardian Ministers, in ceremonial robes, their staff…And, concubines…

Is that Lilly with the dark fellow?

"Hush, sweetheart…" she whispered to the now beginning to fret baby…Placing the nipple of a sack of milk between its lips.

"That's quite a thing…" Another young woman starring… "An artificial breast? I've never seen the like…"

"Ay, a clever friend did make it for me…I had but poor milk and no money for a wet nurse." The agent smiled benignly. "Tis a great help…"

"He should patent that…I know I wouldn't mind one…" the other woman, in admiration…

The crowd, while respectful, generally not too eager to cheer to the echo the new likely executioners of the latest crop of sweet young princess victims.

"I don't think we're winning plaudits here." Pong noted to Ping as he waved at the crowd…Staffers and servants running alongside them, tossing coins and small items to the crowd. A few clapping…Some giving grim looks…

"No one likes the executioner, Pong…Gotta accept it as part of the job." Ping noted. "Frankly, I'm impressed they're trying to give us the benefit of the doubt as the new guys." He waved to the crowd as their group advanced toward the gateway into the Halls… "Are all your guys ready?"

"They're as ready as they can be…How about yours…?" Pong eyed him.

"My clerks having been at it all night…If reason can dissuade the girls, we're good."

"Fellas…" Pang had moved up to them… "Lilly says watch out for anyone getting too close…Though we haven't yet had the chance to raise hatred against us, we haven't instilled that protective mantle of fear Kripke and co had…"

"I think we're ok…" Ping noted. "Are you set?"

"Ready to do our all to prove money may not buy happiness but it'll do till the right thing comes along…" Pang smiled.

"Guys…" Lilly had hurried up to them… "Don't bunch…Keep separate…You'll encourage any kooks in the crowd if they think they can nail all three of you at once. Don't forget they would have a good cause, after all, even if they'd have to be crazy…"

"The girl has a good head on her shoulders…I'd keep her around, Pang." Pong smiled.

"And wants her guy to keep his on both his and mine…" Lilly, sternly, taking Pang's arm and pulling him back with her.

"Penny?" she whispered in Pang's ear as they dropped back a bit…

"Ping says she had an important errand…A lead on some new legal info, she'll catch up to us in the Halls later." He eyed her sour look.

"Suzi's not here either…" he pointed out.

"She's zipping back and forth every five, between their guys setting up inside and Pong…" Lilly frowned. "And don't think I haven't been keeping an eye on her too…But Penny…" she eyed him.

"Lil'… I know you believe in proaction…But…Don't hurt my friend by killing my friend's girl…" he pleaded… "Not without something solid at least…"

"It's up to you about the others…But, the moment I think she's a danger to you…" Lilly, firmly.

"The things your agency will do to get a good woman stationed long-term in India." He smiled.

"Well, just make sure you let your intel people know how valuable I could be so they don't kill me and with the intelligence services of two great nations eager to keep me and my "cover guy" alive we should have a long and happy life there." She grinned.

"Here they are…" Pang pointed... "They're bravely regal, I'll give them that…" he eyed the two Princesses in the midst of their respective entourages.

"Look…" Lilly pointed to where Amy, alone, was waiting, patiently. Examining her sword, brushing at her armor. "Is she really a candidate?"

"The last-minute arrival, I guess…" Pang looked over, smiling as Amy looked back… "Poor kid, must be from some ruined House, trying to rebuild the family fortunes…"

"I know that face…" Lilly stared. "That chin…I've seen portraits…My God…" she put hand to mouth. "Pang! That's one of the Fowlers!"

"The Fowlers?" Pang stared… "Impossible, they're all dead."

"Clearly someone slipped up…" Lilly shook her head.

"A Fowler? To try and win Prince Turandot, son of the maniac who slaughtered her clan and seized her kingdom?" Pang eyed Lilly.

"Pang…" she grimaced. "Private talk in private places…" she groused…Both waving to a group who showed reasonable friendliness as they passed.

"Sorry…But you said there's no safer place than a huge crowd…" he smiled.

"Fair enough…This is serious, Pang." Lilly looked back to Amy. "Armed and dangerous…Maybe I should alert the guards."

"She's alone…You don't think she means to try and kill Sheldon?" he looked back as well…

Seems like such a nice kid…And so brave, all alone there…The other Princesses eyeing her like she's trash in their processional paths…

"I don't know…" Lilly shrugged. "But I'd find it hard to believe she'd want to throw her life away in the trials after all her family's suffered." Troubled look.

"Well…" Pang considered… "Can't we just keep an eye on her? Turandot's well protected and he won't get close to the candidates unless one wins. Lilly? I know you're supposed to be security-minded but lets not jump the gun on the poor kid?"

"That's not what's bothering me…" Lilly sighed. "Any one of them could be plotting assassination as well as matrimony…We watch them all, believe me."

Ping looking back to them, waving them on…Gotta pick up the pace, guys…

Penny won't let me down, I can trust her…He repeated to himself, continuing on…

My mantra of the day…He sighed.

"What, then?" Pang looked at Lilly's worried face.

"Someone should've spotted her during the interview, Pang…Minister Hofstadter knew the Fowlers…No one could mistake that chin and those eyes." Lilly regarded him. "They let her into the trials for a reason…At least Hofstadter did…And if she did, Gabelhauser and Siebert must have approved it. Something's up, honey." She shook her head.

"Whoa…And I thought just trying to save a couple of Princesses would be exciting…Now we've got political intrigue, too?" Pang grinned. "God, you are bringing whole new dimensions to my rather placid existence, girl…"

"Grow up, you…" she frowned…But grinned.

"Hey!" Suzi had come to them after returning to Pong to report alls well ahead…

"Suzi? Everything set?" Pang smiled…

"As can be? Where's Penny?" she glanced round.

"Busy on errands…" Lilly noted quietly.

"That's too bad, the herald's about to signal the start of the Princesses' parade…" Suzi looked back to where the crowds were eagerly awaiting the said herald.

"Ping's waving for us to stop, this must be it, ladies!" Pang beamed.

"I'd better get back to Pong, see ya inside!" Suzi called as she headed off…

"If anything goes round, keep your head down and stay by me." Lilly hissed to Pang.

"Always, dear…" he grinned…

"Knock it off…" she groused, pleased.

….

At the Princesses' assembly area…Bornean ambassador Hyman was busily fussing with the decorations and bunting of the Bornean float bearing Princess Mala, fuming at the servants rushing about, as a nervous Mala, still depressed at the bad news of her new rival's survival, along with losing two answers, tried glumly to look regal, while eyeing her rivals…

Isabella, who decked out in gorgeous gown with train, under the ministrations of her enormous entourage and Ambassador DePays' anxious last-minute instructions to "look cheerful" as possible under the circumstances was, like a true Castilan, giving the crown beaming smiles…

Amy…Alone in her spot, yet somehow, erect, in her bravely polished if worn armor, the most regal of the three…And clearly winning the crowd's sympathy…

"Hyman?" Mala hissed, curtly waving him over…

"Highness? All is ready, the herald is approaching…!"

"What are we going to do?!...Hyman…?" pleading look…

"Just be a princess, Highness. Smile, wave, as if it were just another job…"

"Hyman?! I'm Dead Princess Walking and you want me to smile and wave?"

He sighed. "Highness, all is not lost…We can simply claim the Prince's protection…When your turn comes to take the trial…No one will ever know, not even your father."

"If Turandot keeps his word…That bloody freak?!"

"I've seen proof, ma'am…Living suitors in protection…The Prince had the ambassadors meet them in secret to prove he was sincere. They pose as extraneous daughters of middling noblemen, living on small estates in the distant regions where no one knows them. It's true, Mala…You will be safe…Uh…" he paused.

"So long as no one wins today…California is very budget conscious and the program would be closed to new entries…" he eyed her.

"Meaning…Home, to Borneo?…And Father? That prevented madman freak of a father? He'll kill us both…" 

"Hang, draw, and quarter me…You would likely be quietly strangled…As his beloved daughter of royal blood…" Hyman noted.

"Lovely…" Mala closed her eyes.

"Why couldn't I have been born a happy peasant girl? With a nice, kindly father who'd only send me into the fields at sunrise every day…?"

"My dear…" Hyman sighed. "The odds are very much against Isabella or the other winning today…And I will do all I can to see them…Lengthened."

"We've already failed once, Hyman…" Mala noted. "No, not that headdress, you idiot!" she fumed at a girl bringing a large head-dress to set on the royal head.

"If I must die, at least let me die in something approaching this year's fashions…" she fumed.

"You will not die, Mala…" Hyman patted her.

Uh…"Sorry…Romance got the better of me…" he noted, apologetically at her glare…Touching, ambassador?

"It's fine…Just not in public…" she hissed.

"Indeed, right, Highness… But listen, Mala…" he whispered, glaring away a servant coming to adjust the royal dress… "If we do fail here and must return home…"

"Where dear Papa and his royal executioner await news…"

"Your brother Buruan would make a very fine King…" he eyed her. "And for some time has enjoyed the love of the people, as does your Highness."

"Buruan's a nice guy…What I've gotten to see of him. It's terrible the way we never get to hang out. Father and his paranoia…" she frowned. "I'm amazed he hasn't had Buruan killed yet."

"Soon enough if the Prince your brother fails to take decisive action…But I think those of us who feel Borneo needs new leadership have persuaded him to consider putting his turban in the ring and making a bid…"

"Hyman?" she blanched. "That's treason…"

"Treason may be our last hope, Mala…" he sighed. "And your support, given your standing with the people, following your miraculous safe return from certain death here, could clinch it for Buruan…"

"Would he…I mean, I'd still be a valuable royal pawn and all…Would he let me…And you?" she eyed him.

"It would be a key part of any negotiated settlement, Highness…" he beamed.

"Well, then…A back up plan…Well done, Ambassador…" she smiled. "Though of course, I've no great faith in Bornean stability…Even if Buruan would make a fine ruler."

"Our political system does tend toward instability, Highness…And revolutions, even palace ones, are tricky things…"

"And if we could avoid having to murder my own father to save our lives…I think I'd much rather stay and become some old nobody's unwanted daughter…I could get on with my botanical work, you could help me…Hyman, it would be so wonderfully peaceful…" she sighed.

"We shall hope our first plan succeeds, Highness." He nodded. "The other is merely our fallback…The herald is ready!"

A tall herald bearing huge ceremonial scroll steps before the Princesses and their entourages…Or lack thereof in Amy's case…Isabella like Mala on a huge float bearing the arms of Castile on its sides.

Herald, unscrolling: "Be it known to all citizens and distinguished foreign visitors!

The Prince Is Giving A Ball…

"The prince is giving a ball!"

("An interesting way of putting ritual slaughter…" DePays noted to a companion…Isabella eyeing him nervously.

The honor of Castile can only go so far as a motivating force, pal…Her look saying, to his patent confident smile.)

Government agents planted among the crowd: "The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!"

(Are you kidding? Several rather courageous crowd members eyeing the agents trying to drum up enthusiasm…)

Herald: "His royal highness Sheldonicus Leonine Vwindemier Vlandamier Carl Alexander Francois Reginald Lancelot, Herman…"

Boy: "HERMAN?"

Herald: "Herman.. Gregory James… Is giving a ball."

("God…" Ping sighed to Pong as they stood at attention. "That's a sick way to put it…" "Shut up…" Lilly hissed, now standing by with Pang…)

The crowd, somewhat reluctantly, under the urging of guards and various scattered agents: "The prince is giving a ball…the prince is giving a ball!"

Actor portraying a Father rushes in, as the Herald beams upon the "eager subject" : "Our daughter's looking dreamy-eyed…"

Actor Mother, joining in : "The prince is giving a ball."

Actor Daughter, chiming in: "They say he wants to find a bride, he may find one at the ball!"

("Ball, right…" Mala hissed to Hyman… "That sick bastard…")

Actor/ dancer Girl 1: "If only he'd propose to me."

Actor/dancer Girl 2: "I pray that he'll propose to me." (Yeah, like sure I do…)

Actor/dancer Girl 3: "Why shouldn't he propose to me?"

(She can have my job any old time, Isabella eyeing her narrowly…)

Actor/dancer Girl 4: "I'll wear a gown of satin jade."

Actor/dancer Girl 5: "And me I'm in a pink brocade."

Actor/dance Girl 6: "And me I'm in the second grade."

("Didn't they execute an eight-year old the second year of these?" Suzi hissed to Pong.)

Ensemble of actors with feigned enthusiasm: "The prince is giving a ball. The prince is giving a ball…"

Herald: "His royal highness Sheldonicus Leonine, son of her majesty Empress Mary Charlotte Hermantrude Guenivere Mazie…"

Boy: "MAZIE?"

Herald: "Mazie… Margareet Ann…Is giving a ball!"

Ensemble eagerly, glum crowd with reluctance: "The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!"

Actor Girl 7: "I wish I'd been a neater girl."

Actor Girl 8: "I wish I'd been a sweeter girl."

(I wish I'd been a girl well trained with daggers…Isabella thought grimly…Be nice to at least have a chance to take the sob out with me.)

Actor Old Lady: "I wish I were a younger girl." (Yeah, right…So long…Suckers…She eyed the Princesses.)

Actor Girl 9: "I wish I were an older girl."

Actor Ensemble: "The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!"

Herald: "His royal highness Sheldonicus Leonine, son of his majesty Emperor Georgicus Maximillian Godfee Ladeslous Leapolt Sydney

All: "SYDNEY?"

Herald: "Sydney... Frederick John… Is giving a ball."

(Dance Sequence by actors)

Ensemble, desperate enthusiasm… Crowd, evermore grimly reluctant: "The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball! The prince is giving a ball!"

(Was that…The sick bastard is having a ball? Pong hissed to Ping… "God, will ya shut yer mouth?!" Lilly hissed.)


	23. Chapter 23

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXIII…

The Imperial Herald and the Royal Acting and Dancing Troupe done, the Parade of the Princesses was underway, led by the Guardian Ministers…

The Princesses Isabella and Mala doing their best to put on a show of enthusiasm for what might well amount to the start of their march to the scaffold…Now concealed in sections awaiting assembly after completion of this round of the Trials.

No reason to put a damper on the nicest part of the whole ceremony and ruin the vendors' business…

Meanwhile at the entrance to the Halls of the Suitors' Approach, two of the big Three, ministerialwise…Had reassembled to wait the arrival of the Guardians and Suitors, for the opening ceremony of the Procession, the Benediction by the Empress Mother…She on her way from the Palace now.

Always nice to get the would be mum-in-law's best wishes…And implied regrets/apology…Before setting out on the death march…Minister Hofstadter considered.

Gablehauser presently in attendance on the Empress Dowager, an honor delegated by lot among the three and occasionally the lesser ministers, creatures of the Big Three, like Zac of Justice…

Though given his tendency to reflect to the Empress that it seemed "kinda unjustlike" to cut pretty girls' heads off for missing a riddle…Heck, he could never manage the daily crossword puzzle in the scribe copied Court Register…They preferred to limit his serving in the ceremonies.

"Gablehauser's told the Empress and the Prince about the Fowler candidate…" Siebert had come over to Hofstadter's seat on the platform to the side of the entranceway. "She wants to speak to the girl when she comes…"

"Is that wise?" Hofstadter eyed him. "The Princess is already generating enough sympathy…Didn't Gablehauser warn her of favoritism?"

"Empress Mary isn't regarding the Princess with sympathy…" Siebert noted. "She wants to seize her up, suspects she may be seeking revenge on Prince Turandot."

"Not impossible…" Hofstadter reflected. "And quite logical given past history…Though I doubt it, she didn't seem the type in our interview."

"She honestly seemed intent on taking the Trials?" Siebert, looking out over the crowds to where the guards leading the parade could be seen.

"Quite determined to do so…One of the most sincere candidates we've had…"

"And yet you pronounced her sane?" Siebert, staring.

"No basis for determining otherwise…Yet. I'm not sure though if it's a good idea to let the Empress meet this girl. She has a very earnest and sincere manner…The Empress tends to be won over by that sort of thing."

"She'll act in Turandot's interests, regardless…" Siebert insisted. "That's always been her one concern…"

"Unfortunate…The Empress is a capable ruler but she lets the personal in relations and morality cloud her judgment too often." Hofstadter shook her head.

"Speaking of which…Your son is still a Guardian Minister…"

"Not for wanting of trying…But, he and his friends should be adequate in this part of the Trials…His sincere compassion for the princesses' fate may even help persuade one or two of them to back out…"

"But not our Princess Anonymous?"

"No…She'll be the problem of the three, I'm sure…But, at worst she'll be on the scaffold by tomorrow evening." Thin smile.

"Unless she does plan to act against the Prince…" Siebert, cautiously. "The Empress has ordered he keep away from the Procession but you know him…And he must be present at the actual Trials."

"We have sufficient guards and security…One lone princess isn't going to be much threat, however capably she dealt with our friends' incompetent minions last night. And she will be useful to us, Siebert…" Beverly eyed him, faint smile. "A Fowler princess, executed by the son of the emperor who killed her family? What's left of Turandot's lingering support among the people will crumble and he and the Dowager will have no choice but to accept our measures for securing the Empire…Our position will be strengthened and given I doubt there'll be any more candidates for the trials after that final bit of ruthlessness, the Empress and military will agree to let us continue the Regency indefinitely, the Prince merely a figurehead. Our concerns about his assuming the burdens of full power over."

"She might insist on ending this ridiculous farce and choose Turandot a bride…" Siebert noted, calmly.

"Who'd have him after this?" Beverly smiled serenely. "And once we are free to rule by decree given the instability sure to break out after tomorrow's execution…Or executions if either of the other girls are foolishly brave or too terrified of failure…We'll soon be able to deal with the Empress Mary as we did the Empress Meemaw…"

"That was under the Emperor's order…"Siebert noted. "Turandot will never agree to banish or anything more permanent…His mother."

"Revolts are tricky things, Minister…Even well-protected royals can find themselves victims of violence at such times."

"Indeed…Minister…" Siebert, coolly. "I trust we do not talk of treason…"

"Merely anticipating the possibilities, Minister…" Beverly smiled. "But if Turandot is to survive and I am as willing as you to see him do so, there's no room in this practical and harsh world for sentimental nonsense…We have agreed that we are the best guardians of the Prince and we can let no one interfere with us. As Machiavelli says…A Prince must operate outside ordinary notions of right and wrong."

Siebert, carefully looking her over… "As always I appreciate your practical nature, Minister. So long as it operates to the greater good and support of the Prince and Empire we serve."

"I have no other goal in life but to serve Prince Turandot, Minister... Surely my past history has left you with no doubt of that…I could have plotted against him with the other powers many times and been quite well rewarded." Cool stare. "But we have agreed he is far better off allowing us to bear the burdens…While his noble and pure soul remains free of the sordidness of the petty details of rulership."

I could almost believe you at times Minister…You've certainly managed to convince yourself…Siebert thought. Though I'm sure you also sincerely believe killing your own husband and son was a kindness, removing them from this sordid existence…

"Of course we are in agreement, Minister…" he eyed her. "Although I do wonder about Minister Gablehauser's intentions."

"He'd like to rule through Turandot alone…His ambition is obvious." Hofstadter shrugged. "But he can't control the Empress and Turandot without our support and that of our friends."

"Unless he finds a counterweight…" Siebert noted quietly.

"The military remains loyal to the Empress and Turandot, but even if things destabilize severely they won't allow Gablehauser to take the reigns himself. Though as always, he bears watching…He understands it's in his best interest to maintain a partnership with us."

"For now…But an ambitious man can often find even such a mutually beneficial arrangement chaffing. I should be very cautious, Beverly, if the game does change as a result of these new Trials. Eric may see it as his best chance to end the power stalemate in his favor."

"In which case, Minister…It would be up to those of us who truly love and support the Prince to defend his interest." Hofstadter smiled. "Here's the Empress' carriage…" she nodded toward the large carriage and guard arriving.

Something tells me that's a very flexible concept, her version of "Turandot's interest", Siebert thought.

He rose with Hofstadter and the others on the platform as Gablehauser approached, leading the Empress Dowager from her carriage on new lain cloth of red silk.

Can't get away from red in these little ceremonies…Beverly noted.

As usual Siebert's sized up the situation well…He is a brilliant Foreign Affairs Minister and diplomat, she looked over at him as he stood. One can hope that when Sheldon and I finally rule together, he can be made to see the common sense of accepting the arrangement…Unlike the equally talented but far too unbending in his ambition, Gablehauser.

No, when at last Turandot sees that I'm the ideal mate for him, his perfect counterpart…The Machiavellian realpolicker to his noble soul, I fear there will be no place for Minister Eric of the House of Gablehauser. Just not enough room in Pasadena, my dear old chum.

She looked about…Siebert also being quite right about Turandot's likely having found some way to sneak in among the crowd or something…Foolish dearly romantic boy…

How he needs my guidance…

(The Machiavellian Tango.)

I ache for the touch of your lips, Turandot dear,

But much more to rule your great state, dear.

For I can repress

Like nobody else,

As we dance to the Machiavellian tango.

If our love be a flame, not an ember,

Our Empire I'll save from dismember.

Black may be your name,

But that's the price of fame,

As we dance to the Machiavellian tango.

Under my command

Subversives here do stand,

Their hearts beat in my hand. ecch!

It's In my dungeons they must be.

My heart entreats,

Just hear its savage beats,

As my thugs put on their cleats

To go and trample on the free

My heart is hard as stone or mahogany,

That's how I can inflict such agony.

But my soul is on fire,

For Sheldon aflame with desire,

Which is why I perspire

When we tango.

My Prince,

Your words cast a spell that bewitches.

And last time I needed twenty stitches

To sew up the gash

That my torturer made with his lash,

As I danced to the Machiavellian tango.

Bash in their brains,

Make rebels scream with pain,

Then kick them once again,

To prove we must never part.

But I know too well

That you'd oppose my hell,

So, darling, if you smell

Revolt burning, it's my art.

Excuse me!

Guard, take that torch from its holder,

And burn Turnadot's initials in the prisoner's shoulder.

Fracture their spines,

Till all swear they are thine,

As we dance to the Machiavellian tango."

…

Under the watchful gaze of Ministers, guards, the assembled crowds, the Guardians and their staffs now passed through the gates of the entranceway to the Halls of the Suitors' Approach, there to make ready their task of both leading the candidates in procession to the Gong of Destiny and doing their damnedest to get them to back off and turn around for home…

The gates closing behind them as, on the platform outside, Minister Gablehauser led the Empress to the central podium to give personal greetings and the Benediction…The Princesses and their entourages eyeing her as she stepped down…

A hard stare to where Princess Amy stood alone…Eyes locking a moment…The Empress moving to meet the first Princess in her path, Mala of Borneo who descended from her float on Hyman's arm…

Inside the gates, the nervous Guardians and their sos and staffs hurried into the main Hall…

"Ok…" Ping eyed the others. "Lets get in position…Guys…" he addressed his staff of legal clerks… "We'll be following the ladies and once it's just them and their ambassadors, I want us to hit them…Figuratively, naturally…With everything we got. For the greater glory of Philosophy, guys and girls…" he beamed at his eager team. "Pang?"

"We'll hit them at the start with our display of Californian wealth, then ram it home with the best bribes the Empire has to offer at the end…Lilly has our list of trade agreement sweeteners and other less tangible perks." Lilly nodding.

"And…Pong? You're up first…" Pang eyed the beaming Pong and Suzi… "Ready to drive them so crazy with fear they'll run for the first caravan home?"

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Imperial Metalworks, fellow Guardians of the Halls of the Suitors Approach, beloved friends…" Pong beamed at the group, pausing… "We are about to unleash upon this stage, the Halls of the Suitors Approach, on a coterie of Royal Suitors and their attendants, a series of some of the most dazzling, nay, I say, unique, technical, mechanical, and pyrotechnical wizardry ever put on public display. Though these famed halls, ladies and gentlemen, will echo sounds and reflect wonders such as the Empire of California, nay…The World…Has never seen. And to begin…In celebration of your hard labors and dedicated efforts… Mistress Rostenkowski?..." he turned to the eager, waiting Suzi. Tossing her a folded top hat which she popped and put on her head…And a cane…Displaying the same himself…

"Hit it!"

A series of switches, a clash of gears, a clang of metal, a bizzz of static electricity…

Lamps flooding the halls with light…

"What the…?" Ping looking round…The other staffers, Pang, Lilly gasping…

"Gas from some deposits, pumped in and lit with automated flints…" Pong beamed…

Sounds of metal instruments as part of the floor behind Pong opened and a large mechanism rose…

"Our own mechanized orchestra…!" Pong cried… "Suzi?" He took her by the hand to the stage in front of the mechanical orchestra as it started…A group of Imperial Metalworkers in gleaming silver and gold robes joining them…

Suzi, Pong, the chorus:

"Overture, curtain, lights

This is it, we've hit the heights

No more rehearsing and nursing our parts

We know every part by heart!

Overture, curtain, lights

This is it, to hit the heights

And, O what heights we'll hit

On with the show, this is it

Today what heights we'll hit

On with the show, this is it!"

…


	24. Chapter 24

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXIV…

"So good of you to come…" the Dowager Empress Mary was greeting Princess Isabella who frowned at the rather perfunctory greeting…Mary's eyes continually moving to the last Princess in the line up, the Princess "Anonymous" standing alone in her gleaming if somewhat antique battle armor, awaiting the Empress' traditional greeting.

Like I am putting my very life on the line, head on the chopping block, very literally for that maniac son of yours, lady… "A thousand thanks, Your Majesty, for allowing me the honor of undertaking this challenge." Isabella, a bit curtly, annoyed glance to Ambassador DePays. Regal, Highness, we maintain regality at all times…For the honor of Castile…

Alls I can say is, the deal we get out of this had better be worth it…And if I don't see some clear proof like you promised DePays, that I can back out along the way before I have to take that insane trial…

Although, Jesu…What if by some horror I should win? Empress of California is all very well and neat but to be married to one of the world's leading homicidal maniacs?

Maybe Mala there wouldn't know the difference given her insane father and all…She glanced over to where Princess Mala was staring her way…Offering the obligatory regally friendly wave.

But I had a relatively nice home life…Despite the grinding boredom of being a closeted, eternally watched royal princess.

There she goes, off to the mystery princess…Give your bow…She bowed as Empress Mary patted her hand and turned…

Not that I would mind losing "Nero II" to anyone...She frowned over at Amy…

But to that?

Embarrassing to even have her in the competition…Yes, all very fairy tale romantic, the courageous loner princess from some tragic ruined family lost in the mists of time…But lets get real, sister. What would you bring to the greatest empire on Earth? Now, a Castilan princess, steeped in centuries of Castilan honor and pride…Unparalleled breeding stretching back to one of the grandest familes of the old Roman Empire, not just the little half one currently hanging on at Constantinople…A thorough European education from the best clerics in Italy and (no need to mention they're Jews and Moors) the best scholars in all Spain…And not a bad swordswoman herself, if I may be permitted to say so…

Amy standing stiffly as Mary with attendants came to her…

"Child…" cool stare, extended hand…

Princess Mala glancing over as well…

Much as I'd love to see her make the cut…Literally… Does seem degrading to have to include her in this thing…Rather stretching the definition of "royal princess" here, aren't we?

I blame the Emperor George I's rather plebeian origins…

"Empress…" Amy bowed, taking hand. "Thank you for allowing me my chance to participate."

"Of course…" Mary nodded… "It's nice to see a member of the House of Fowler again…I'd thought you'd all met with unexplained tragedy when some of you committed treason years ago." She leaned forward… "Why are you here, girl?" she hissed.

"I've no idea how such rumors were started about me…Empress…" Amy eyed her. "But if I were a Fowler and my family lived under such a false and awful blot, surely I'd wish to remove it by any means I could? I can assure you, my intentions are strictly honorable…"

"We shall see…" the Empress replied, stepping back. "I assure you, I will follow your progress here with the keenest attention."

"I am honored, Majesty." Amy bowed.

Look at her…Isabella shook her head, glaring at Amy…

Just look at her…Mala, similar frown…

Highness…Hyman, DePays to their respective charges…

(Stepsisters'…Er, Princesses'…Lament…)

Mala: "Why should a fellow want a girl like her?…A solid, fighting beauty….Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a noble girl like me…?"

Isabella: "She's a dainty little bubble with a flimsy kind of charm…And without all that armor, I could break her little arm…"

Mala: "Oh, oh why would a fellow want a queen like her, so obviously unusual… Why can't these princes ever once prefer a royal girl like me…"

Isabella: "I'm as dainty as a daisy…"

Mala: "I'm as graceful as a bird!..."

Both: "So why should the fellas go crazy?

For a girl who would be called a nerd…(If the word existed…)

Now, why would a fellow want a girl like her,

A girl who's brave and lovely…

Why can't these princes ever once prefer…A princess who is me?!"

Mala: "She's just a frothy little bubble…With a phony hero's air…

And with very little trouble… I could pull out all her hair!"

Both: "Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her, a girl who's brave and lovely,

Why can't these princes ever once prefer…A girl who's merely me…

What's the matter with the men, what's the matter with the men, what's the matter with the men?!"

Hyman, DePays, to each separately:

"Highness, you forget the trouble…That happens if you win…

Just let her be your double…I remind you once again…

You much rather lose this…!"

Isabella, Mala:

"Why can't these princes ever once prefer…A princess who's simply royal…

Why can't these fellows ever once prefer…A girl who's simply me…?"

Hyman, DePays:

"What's the matter with your head, what's the matter with your head, do you want to be dead?"

…..

Ministry of Justice…

Where a slightly down Minister Zac…Can't see why the guys don't think there's room for me at the ceremonies this morning…

(Justice ought to have a place there…Right? Cause the whole thing's about laws and such, right? Still, I guess the boys and Hofstadter know what they're doin'…)

…Was rather buoyed by the arrival of that pretty noble chick with the inheritance problem…Uh…

"Penny…" Penny in robes of a reasonably well-placed noblewoman noted, with slight sigh.

"Penny, right…Sorry, things get overwhelming here sometimes…" he noted solemnly as she glanced round the empty office.

"Right…" she nodded. "Well, here I am…Can I come along and see your legal eagles and maybe see if they're as good with riddles as folks say?"

"Sure…" eager reply…Uh…He paused. "Of course you can't ask anything about the Trials riddles you know…They...Are state secrets…" solemn tone…

"The idea would never occur to me…" she smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXV…

"The Golden Gates of the Halls of the Suitors' Approach looms before the three (heroically brave or suicidally foolish, you choose…For ladies and gentlemen, this is your imperial ceremony. You…Pick the winner) princess candidates…" the imperial newsreader on the dignitaries' platform cried to the waiting, rather in spite of itself, eager crowd.

"As in, 'abandon all hope ye who enter these portals'…"

"That man's tendency to insert commentary…" Hofstadter frowned to Gablehauser and Siebert as they stood together now, watching the princesses, now left with but their respective ambassador as witnesses, (or in Amy's case, a rather unhappy-appearing servant boy just impressed from the crowd into the task) for their impartial treatment, pass on through the Gates and whatever fate awaited them in the Trials.

"Oh, come on, Beverly…" Gablehauser shrugged. "He's just keeping the excitement stirred up…The people love his stuff."

"And ladies and gentlemen, it's a great day for this round of the Trials as our candidates take their positions…Isabella of Castile looking her regalest in a white and gold gown, by Isadore of Seville…Mala of Borneo likewise sporting a lovely piece in red (oooh, perhaps not the best of omens, your Highness) and gold by Adrian of York…And "Anonymous" of well…Your guess' as good as mine…in silver and bronze battle armor, a lady truly ready for anything. They're at their marks now…The Dowager Empress Mary has moved to her position to give the Benediction. Oh, the crowd is on edge awaiting what is surely going to be a long-remembered day in the history of California…And remember, folks, this public newsreading coverage of the 157th Procession to the Gong of Destiny for the Imperial Bridal Trials is brought to you by the Guild of California Wine Makers…Providing the finest vintage wines using only the finest California grapes…" the newsreader paused…Bending to have his face mopped with rag by a serving girl.

"In the name of all Gods worshipped here and by our guests…May the best and truest princess royal win!" Mary intoned, waving…

"That's some benediction…" Mala hissed to Hyman…As the three princesses and their respective witnesses followed guards through the gleaming Golden Gates into the bejeweled, brilliantly mosaic- tiled doorway of the first of the Halls of the Suitors' Approach…

"Weapons declaration…" a guard at each of three booths set up for the three intoned.

"Just my sword…As allowed by the rules of the Trials." Amy noted.

"We'll have to check under the armor, your Highness…One weapon only allowed…" her guard noted.

"Glad they have women do this…" Amy sighed, nodding…Pulling at upper armor and handing it to the servant boy following her.

"My blade…Carefully, it's just been honed to its finest Castilan edge." Isabella laid her sword down…As DePays raised arms for the expected patdown… "God, look…She's wearing just a linen tunic under that armor…Is that the way to dress for this sort of thing?" she hissed to DePays.

"Nice dagger, Highness…" Mala's guard nodded at the handsomely carved handle of her Bornese dagger.

"We Bornese like our defense up close…And personal." Mala noted, narrow-eyed glance to Amy.

"Right…" the guard gave her a thumbs-up…Turning to pat Hyman down.

"Eh, uh, heh-heh…" Amy's impressed servant witness giggled at his patting.

"Please…I'm already trying to overcome a bit of handicap…" Amy hissed to the boy.

"Yes, ma'am…Sorry, ma'am…" the disguised Turandot nodded.

Trying to avoid her stare while drinking in the vision before him…

It's her…

"Do I know you?" Amy blinked at him as they proceeded. "I could swear I've seen you before."

"No, ma'am…" Turandot, desperately pulling voice down an octave…

Given you've never seen me in this tanning makeup, these false whiskers, and with the fake scar I bought off a scam artist beggar, that is…If you've ever seen me, even when I saw you…

Her…She I have loved all along…I knew it, when I saw her passing, in the crowd… "It is you I have loved all…"

"Are you singing?" she eyed him…

Uh… "Sorry…Ma'am…"

"No, it's nice…What was it?" she smiled at him.

"Just a love song…I like love songs…Sorry, ma'am." he noted, holding his voice down.

"You'll have to sing it for me later…" she beamed. "I like to sing myself."

"Yes…Later…Definitely…" Turandot beamed.

"Assuming I live of course…" she noted.

"Ay, my lady…"

…..

"Here they come…" Pong noted as the first Hall's great doors opened…

"What is that music your orchestra's playing…?" Ping eyed him.

"The theme from 'Ice Station Zebra'…An adventure fable…Nice, huh? Really fits an epic odyssey like this, I'd say. Eh, Suzi?"

"It's wonderful, Pong." She beamed.

"Ok…Lets get those lights focused on the jewels and gold…" Lilly called to Pang's staff. "And lets remember, I took a full inventory of everything…And heads will literally roll if anythiing's missing at the end of the day!" grim tone.

"Apart from anything that can be explained by accident, of course." Pang added, smiling to the nervous faces. "Pang!" Lilly hissed.

"Nice…" Isabella hissed to DePays, her hand on his arm as he smiled to the guards and attendants they passed…Eyeing the huge open doors as they entered… "Music to march to your death by…"

"Castilan fortitude, Highness…" DePays hissed back…

The great doors closing as the staring crowd, Ministers, Dowager Empress all stared from without the gates…Which also now closed.

"And there they go, ladies and gentlemen…Our three candidates…Who will triumph? Who will flee? Who will pay the ultimate penalty? Only Fate knows now!" The newsreader cried.

"He almost makes one think one of them might actually have a shot…Despite this being the 157th time." Gablehauser noted to Hofstadter.

"Fifty on Mala headed out the door in thirty…" a bystander hissed to a passing bookmaker, surreptitiously making her rounds through the crowd, she nodding and hastily making shorthand note…

It might be death to place and accept bets on the Trials…But when did something like a little life-threatening ever stop the gambling bug?

….

Ministry of Justice, Legal Research Department…

Penny, following Minister Zac and his hangers-on…er, attendants…Eyeing the seated rows of elderly scholars on benchs perusing scrolls on tables or having them read to them by servants.

Most, after a brief sigh at the not-unexpected intrusion of their nominal "superior" and his entourage of equally brain-dead loafers, staring at the new intruder…Most of the males with undisguised admiration…A goodly number with what remained of interest…

The females in the group, women mostly only recently admitted on the Dowager's order since taking the reins…Emperor George I not exactly a champion of womens' rights in his day, mostly eyeing her with suspicion or even a little jealousy…

Well, not that hard to understand…Zac may be a little stupid…Penny reflected…But he's nice enough and not hard on the eyes…

…Though a few among the females eyeing her with interest…And admiration.

She beamed at the group…

A surprising number beaming back…

Well, there may be hope for me and Ping at that, if this lifestyle keeps these old boys running so long…She thought, rather pleased.

"Yep…Here it is…" Zac turned to her…She immediately presenting an appreciative look…

"The nerve center of my Ministry…The brains, besides me, of the place…Yep…This is it…Uh…"

"Penny…" she noted, pleasantly…

Not particularly bothered should he fail to remember her later on as well…

"Hey…" she waved…

Pleased by the large number of waves back…

Nice bunch, these fellas…I thought they'd be more the stuffy type…

"Brought a girl who needs a little help with a legal knot thing, dudes…" Zac called… "Suppose we show the lady what the Ministry of Justice, Legal Research dudes division, can do for the average female type citizen. A matter of justice, fellas…And gals…" he nodded, solemnly. "It's like this, guys…She has a riddle problem to do with an inheritance…"

"But, Minister…?" one scholar rose. "We are forbidden to discuss such knowledge…The Great Trials have begun as of this morning…"

"Now, hold on…" Zac put up a hand. "This is nothing to do with the Trials…Totally different thing…"

"But Minister…" an elderly woman rose, frowning… "How can we be sure this person isn't attempting to defeat the trials? A spy for one of the candidates…"

"Hey…" Zac frowned. "That's rude…Penny wouldn't do anything like that…Would you, honey?" he eyed Penny.

Uh…"No…Oh no…"

"See…" Zac shrugged. "Lets put a bridle thing on paranoia, people…The security deal's all very well but we gotta think rational here at Justice. I won't tolerate the witchhunt thing…Unless someone shows me proof of witches, natch…" he solemnly nodded…As a number of the scholars rolled eyes.

Well…It's not like I'm doin' it for money or somethin', Penny thought, sighing…

"It's like this, folks…" she smiled. "My dad and his partner left a will that can only be resolved by solving three riddles."

"Three…" one scholar, middle-aged female in plain white robes, drily, from her bench seat… "Just like the Trials?"

"Uh…Yeah, I guess…They got the idea from the Trials. My dad was a big, big fan of George I…"

"Sainted George, Divine George…" the whole group…Scholars, Zac, Zac's attendants, servants about the chamber…Intoned.

"Government reg…We're required to do that when the Emperor's name is spoken." Zac explained to her startled face. "Only fair, really, he did get all this goin'…" he waved a hand to take in the room.

"Right…" Penny nodded.

"But are you guys really that good? I mean…I've heard you came up with the Trial Riddles and pronounce the judgment on whether the Answers fit, but…Are they really all that complicated? Cause there are rumors…" she eyed the collective group.

"What rumors, miss?" one gravelly-voiced, heavy-set Sydney Greenstreet of a scholar called out. "Is our ability doubted?"

"Not by me…" she noted hastily…Smile to Zac then the rest… "It's just some folks say, the riddles aren't that hard, the princesses just aren't all that…You know, the brainiac types…" grin.

"No offense meant to royalty…"

"Some of these women were schooled by the finest scholars in the world, miss…" the Greenstreet scholar frowned at her. "A few perhaps excelled more at fashion than intellect, but all were well prepared to meet any standard group of scholars…Just not the Imperial Californian Legal Research Department's Board of Scholars. Hmmn-hmm…Yes."

"Our guys are the best…" Zac nodded. The Scholars bowing in acknowledgment…

Bit of a fool but the boy has a good heart…We could do and have done worst in a figurehead leader…

(To "If You Give Me Your Attention." )

Scholars: "If you give us your attention, we will tell you what we are.

We're the world's most brilliant mathematicians, legal scholars, and philosophers by far.

We have numerous degrees, in fact we've all one of each;

Of course that makes us eminently qualified to teach.

We understand all subject matter thoroughly, you see

And one of us has calculated pi to decimal places ninety-three…

Our decisions are masterpieces, each meticulous and grand,

And as is proper legal biz, all are hard to understand,

So we can't think why. We don't see why…

Anyone would doubt we can…"

Penny: "It's not that I would doubt you, dear old fellas and ladies…

It's just that the decision is coming to a decree.

If I don't get an answer…

My life will not be grand...

And my brother will never see the status of a man.

So, I've come to you the courtesy of Minister Zachary.

And I sure do hope that you can solve these riddles, for you see…

My family's fate is hinging…We're faced with a fatal decree.

And we'll lose our only home, a real neat place by the sea…

And I don't see why…I don't see why.

It's enough to make me cry."

(Soft weep…)

Minister Zac:

"Boys and gals, our duty's clear…To help this nice lady…

What do you say? Lets act today…To win her this decree.

The full brainpower of our scholars we lay at your feet…

You'll see that here at Justice, government service can't be beat.

So sweetie, show your riddles and we'll study them in turn."

Penny, nervously pulls scroll with example riddles she'd found while research with Ping the other day…

Zac:"No problem, however small, does Minister Zac's team spurn…

For when Justice is demanded, no stone will go unturned." Takes noble pose…

"For to benefit Humanity, is why I took this post.

One day the people of CA will say, from our coast to coast…

Justice is blind…And oh, so fine…" proudly…

Scholars, among themselves: "Well, lets just say that She is blind."

Zac, examining the scroll taken from Penny a moment…

"Whoa…"

Passes it on to the scholar at the end of the first bench…Who regards it…

Hmmn…Waving to scribe who takes notes…Passing it on…

Ah…The second scholar, adjusting spectacles to read…

Eh…Waving in scribe, whispering… Scribe writing furiously…Scholar passes scroll on…

The female scholar who'd questioned Penny's motives, eyeing it now with stern glance, summoning her scribe…

"This'll just take a mo…Then the guys will want to discuss it…" Zac sighed. "They always do…It's their big thing, discussin'…"

He beamed. "So, wait we wait for the Justice wheels to get turnin'…Hows about a stroll around the courtyard gardens in here…Maybe some tea? Fresh in from China…" he noted.

"Well…" Penny eyed the scholars…The Greenstreet one now chuckling as he read the scroll in turn… "Hmmn-hmm, yes…Ha, ha…" 

"Couldn't we have our tea here?" she noted… "I'd love to see your guys at work…"

"You would?" Zac sighed. "Well, I guess if you haven't seen 'em at it before…"

"I love to see how geniuses like you and your team function." She noted, innocently. "And I'm sure they'd do their best work with you at the helm here."

"Oh, sure…Sure." Zac nodded…Several attendants eyeing each other…

Just gotta see which ones seem to ace this…They'll be sure to be the ones who actually wrote the Riddles, and if I can butter em up later…Penny thought, eyeing the group now beginning to talk with each other.

Just hope any ladies among them are ones who found me interesting…

"Ok, tea here…Good…" Zac sighed.

Was kinda hopin' to have a few alone…But hey, business first…Never let it be said the Minister guy don't put his nose to that ole grindstone…


	26. Chapter 26

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXVI…

Inside the first of the Great Halls of the Suitors' Approach…

Pong's gas lanterns firing up to sounds of wonder…White light from the gas jets gleaming on the mix of gold leaf and mosaic tile on the colossal walls…

Ok…I grant you…DePays staring as Isabella regally repressed a gasp…

In lighting technology these Californians have us beat.

Nicely done…Ping nodded to Pong's…WhatdidItellya… nudge…Suzi beaming proudly.

"But no one's running for the doors yet…" Ping noted in whisper.

"Give it a bit…" Pong whispered back. "'Sides, lets let Pang and his folks have their chance."

"Welcome to beautiful California, your Highnesses…" Pang, standing to one side, proudly proclaimed via parchment megaphone… "And please feel free to feast your most royal eyes upon the treasures of our Empire…Which…Should you prefer to defer your quest for another time, the people of our beloved State will be very pleased to bestow upon you in tribute to your wisdom and courage!" Lilly in bejeweled gown beside him, with several other bedecked beauties, offering to view a priceless selection of lovely jeweled headdresses, necklaces heavy with brilliant jewels, bracelets of platinum and gold, also crusted with jewels, several together holding up magnificent gowns of spun silver, gold, silk…

Additional gas and torch lights firing up to reveal long tables on either side of the hall, loaded with gold, silver, silk garments, jewels, in dazzling array…

Whoa…Mala stared a bit…

"We run now, it's back to Borneo…And the risks of revolution…" Hyman hissed… "You'll be given a selection when we go for suitor protection…"

"The white silk with the emeralds…" Isabella hissed to DePays… "And that ruby and diamond tiara…Plus all the gold we can stuff into our trunks. You're sure we can claim it all later?"

"Those are the rules, I was assured, Highness…" DePays nodded. "Unless of course by some mischance…"

"Someone gets lucky…?" Isabella frowned. "Or maybe has an insider's edge…" she glared back to where Amy was quietly marching, nodding politely at the attendants as they offered various items for inspection.

Yeah…Always possible the Empress has decided it would be nice to redeem her hubbie's memory and reconcile factions…Plus win back some humanity points for maniac boy Turandot…By letting the Fowler rep win all the marbles…

"DePays…" she hissed. "What if this is a set up? The Fowler bitch set to win all …"

"The thought has occurred, Highness." DePays nodded. "It would be a shrewd PR move."

"He has to marry someone to be crowned…I've been set up, DePays." Isabella fumed. "I'm supporting cast for that nobody from a defunct kingdom…"

"Patience, Highness…" DePays patted her hand… "We will yet turn this to our advantage…And Castile's…"

"It was all so well set…" sigh… "I outlast Mala before abandoning the quest just at the gong…Her return in disgrace sparks civil war in Borneo…California intervenes and annexes half (or all, depending on how popular she and her brother are…) of Borneo…We get a permanent spice and trading concession in the new province…I return home and enter a convent where I can indulge my taste for learning and...um…Commune…With my fellow nuns. A few of them, who are the type who lean toward...Communing...anyway. Now that bastard Turandot has clearly decided to nix the deal his people made and cut us out to patch up his rep by taking on that daughter of a…"

"Highness, don't despair…" DePays hissed. "I've no reason to believe our arrangement with the Prince's ministers is cancelled. Just proceed as planned and all should be well…Hmmn…" he eyed the huge golden bowl filled with jewels to his side.

Love to claim that but I think it'd sink our boat.

"Nice stuff…"Amy's forcibly recruited serving boy noted casually as he and she moved on down the long hall after the other two. "Perhaps my lady should consider the benefits of giving up this competition…As well as the risks of continuing it."

"Thanks for the advice, no…" Amy noted calmly.

"Odd, I thought women loved this sort of thing…" the boy/Turandot eyed the heaping piles of jewelry, precious stones and fabrics, gold…

"It's nice enough…" Amy shrugged… "But it's not what I seek…Oh…" she gasped…Staring at the ruby and diamond tiara…

"It's a tiara…" gasp… "Oh, and what a tiara…" stare…

Hmmn…A bit much if you ask me… "Yes, quite a tiara…My lady." the serving boy eyed the tiara on table… "Should I tell them you'll take it gift-wrapped and toddles, with gracious thanks, to the Prince, my lady?"

"No…" she frowned at him. "Just 'cause I like tiaras doesn't mean I'd give up Prince Sheldon for one…"

"Right, if you win you get the whole caboodle and everything…I wasn't thinking, my lady." Careful eyeing.

"Excuse me…?" she eyed him coldly. "Pray, what's that's supposed to mean?" she put hand to sword…

Ummn…

Temper, this one…

"Sorry, ma'am…No offense…Just thought I was being practical, my lady. It was a very nice tiara, if you go for tiaras." He noted hastily…

"Just…" she put up a hand… "I'm sure you mean well, but please just follow my orders and don't make me think you're some spy sent to entrap me into giving up, ok? I know you'd just be doing your job but I'd find the dishonesty very annoying…"

"Yes, ma'am…" Turandot nodded. "I mean…I'm not a spy for the government, ma'am…Truly I'm not."

"I hope not…" she gave him a careful look. "But if you are, I understand it's your job and you probably think it's for my own good…Just don't push it, ok? If you want to go, you can leave now…I'm sure I'll be fine on my own."

"Oh, I think I had better stay…Please ma'am…" he begged. "I'm sure the guards will think I ran from you…And I'm sure I can assist you, ma'am. Please, ma'am. My mom's already going to be very upset that I came to see the ceremonies without her permission or telling her. And if I come back home minus my head or some limbs…"

"Oh…All right then…I suppose I should have a witness to make it official." Amy sighed. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Oh…Uh…Don…Donnie…You can call me Donnie, Mistress…"

"Nice…Well, Donnie…Lets keep up with the other ladies…First come first served, you know." Pause… "But it really was a nice tiara…" she beamed.

"I'm sure the Prince will want you to have it if you win, ma'am…Or if you withdraw." he noted.

"I won't withdraw, Donnie." She replied sternly. "Remember what I said about not pushing it…"

"Yes, ma'am." Nod.

….

"Your Excellency…" the Sydney Greenstreet imitator of a scholar had come with several others in tow to where Minister Zac and Penny were sipping that new wonder drink from China, said to cure everything from the common cold to old age, tea…

"Hey, fellas…Gals…" Zac acknowledged the group of five scholars. "Did you get some answers for the lady?"

A little too quick, guys…He sighed inwardly… But maybe my zeal thing will impress…

"A challenge indeed, sir…Yes…Hmmn-hmm…ah…But, yes…We believe we have arrived at some answers which should, if honestly accepted, resolve the young lady's difficulties. Impressive choices your father and his associate made, miss…Indeed…" nod.

"Indeed…" the other ministers nodded.

"Yeah, well…Dad did love his riddles…" Penny smiled… "So, I guess you guys would be the best…"

"Undoubtedly, miss…And lucky for you…These were in fact, rather formidable…If not unheard of…"

"Oh…"

"A few of them are found only in the archives of the Library here…" one female scholar, a bit youngish compared to the others, noted. "Your father did his research…"

"That's my dad…" she beamed.

"Yes…Hmmn-hmm…" the Greenstreet clone nodded. "Amazing character he must have been…Pity we could not meet. Pray accept our condolences…"

"Sure, thanks…" she beamed.

"Might we inquire as to the name of your rather clever parent?" the female speaker eyed her. "It's not every landowner who goes to the trouble of visiting the Imperial Law Library to seek out intriguing riddles…"

"And not many who would know to go to the Imperial Law Library to seek them, rather than just go to a local library or vendor's shop." Another, a wizened fellow of annoyed aspect chimed in.

Hmmn…This don't seem to be goin' quite so well as I'd hoped for, Penny noted to herself…

"Well…I think it's best if I don't give his name…" she smiled…Taking on a high-minded tone… "I wouldn't want our neighbors finding out we kinda bent the rules a bit…"

"Yes…Hmmn-hmm…Understandable. Minister, might I suggest we and the young lady retire to a quieter, more isolated spot?" "Greenstreet" suggested.

Uh-oh…

"Sure, if you think so, Caspar…" Zac rose. "Penny?"

"I think maybe I should just take those answers and get going…Lots to do today..." Penny smiled, nervously…Rising and readying for a break to the door.

"Mmmn…But we don't…" Caspar eyed her coolly. The other four scholars of his group likewise eyeing her.

"Gotta go with Caspar on this one, Penny…" Zac shrugged sheepishly. "He and Rosalind here…" indicating the youngish female scholar… "…Being my Dad and stepmom and all…"

Hard stares from the group, including Zac, at Penny…

…


	27. Chapter 27

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

(Note-Ok, if you know my Orphan Black stuff you know why I had Turandot take the "Donnie" nickname from his Sheldon…

"Hello…Donnie." Thwack…)

Part XXVII…

Ministry of Justice, Legal Research Department…

Conference Room #2…

Where Minister Zac was patiently being guided by his father and stepmom and the other three scholars associated with the Judgment of the Trials to a new understanding of Penny's interest in Legal Research…

As Penny reluctantly awaited more knowledge herself…If not on the Riddles, at least as to her fate…

Which she did not expect to be promising, given the turn of events…

"So we're saying…Dad…" Zac eyed his sighing father intently… "That Mistress Penny here…Isn't who she seems to be and didn't come here just to find out about her father's riddles? Yes?"

"Yes, Zac…"Rosalind, eagerly seizing on the progress made… "As you suspected…" she beamed…

Proudest of stepmoms…

Gods…? As he suspected…? Penny stared.

Not that he isn't a nice guy, really…He coulda had me arrested or beheaded right off, after all. Or, you know…The uh, typical slave girl fate…

I've sure had to face that before in the Imperial kitchens…

But…He suspected? Ow…

"…She is up to something…"

"So…" Wise nod… "I was right…Hmmphf…Ok…"

Gee…He eyed the sheepish Penny who gave an apologetic look…

That's too bad…I was gettin' to like her. Showin' her off to Mom (the step long dropped as far as he was concerned) and Dad… About to ask her out, once we got her little thing taken care of…

"Yes, my boy…" Scholar emeritus Caspar nodded. "Your instincts…"

Heaven help us…Though I love him like the son he is…

"…Have risen to the occasion and forewarned us."

"Really…?" Zac beamed…

Of course all the boy really did was tell us he was bringing in a very nice girl who seemed very keen on riddles…Still, one must encourage any glimmering one finds…

"Now, as to Mistress Penny…" Caspar turned to eye Penny…

Rosalind a bit more sympathetically…

She would be a nice match for Zachary…Too bad she's most likely here as a paid spy for one of the candidates.

The other scholars of the group of five rather less sympathetic…Concerned their heads might at risk here…

"Young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" Caspar demanded. "You led my son on, thinking he would be foolish enough to let you learn the secret of the Three Riddles from us, that's obvious."

"She did…?" Zac stared, a bit downcast…

"As you suspected, Zachary…" Rosalind, encouragingly… "Luckily for us…"

"Yeah…Sure…" he perked up a bit…

"Now, really…" Penny tried the offensive… "All I did was to ask for a little help…"

"My dear…Come now…" Caspar frowned. "We are the finest scholars and the keenest legal minds on Earth…Do you think coming here, on the day of the Procession, seeking answers to complex riddles which were used as tests for the Three would really go unnoticed? You were hoping to meet us and pick as it were, our brains…Well, you have your wish…Here we are. Now, explain yourself or my son will be forced to take sterner measures."

"Yeah…But don't be scared…" Zac, a bit anxious…

"The penalty for attempting to obtain unauthorized knowledge of the Riddles is death…" Caspir, firmly. "What you've done in coming here could be construed as an act of high treason against the State."

"I guess you'd better be a little scared…" Zac sighed… "But we'll try and work this out, ok?"

"Zachary, please…" Caspir frowned. "We must get to the bottom of this young woman's motivations…Our lives may well be in danger."

"Us? What did we do, Dad?" Zac stared to Caspar's sigh.

"I really don't mean any harm…Really…" Penny, anxiously. "I'm not a spy, really…"

"Wolsey?" Caspar eyed one of the male scholars eyeing Penny shrewdly.

"Pupils narrowing, skin flushing slightly…Elevated respiration…She's lying…Though you are very good, young lady…" Wolsey nodded to Penny.

"Scholar Wolsey is a medical genius on the subject of physiology and an expert cross-examiner, Miss…If he says a witness is lying…You can put genuine coin of the realm on it. Haw-haw" Caspir smiled, chuckling at end. "Now, there's no need for us to have the Minister call in the experts in extracting information I trust…?" grim smile despite the pleasant tone.

"Caspar…You're frightening the girl." Rosalind cautioned.

"My dear…My son's life and yours…Our colleagues…Our beloved collegia…And the cause we serve…Are on the line here…I very much intend to frighten the young woman, if she persists in lying to us. Now, young woman. Who are you and whom are you working for?"

….

Pang's fabulous display of Californian wealth coming to an end along with the first of the Halls, he'd rejoined Ping and Pong, Lilly with him. The Procession now entering the second great Hall…

Rather less ostentatiously mosaic-tiled and gold leafed than the first…

In fact rather dark, walls of hewn rock…Quite dark were it not for Pong's gas lights…

"Nice show…" Ping, encouragingly… "You can't expect they'd just grab the first bribe and run…"

"We've the best for last at the Gong…" Pang noted, shrugging. "I still have hopes they'll see the light, reflecting in the glimmer of black pearls, gold, spices, jewels, and Empire of California 5%bonds that are rock solid…After they've had a chance to show their valor and all that…"

"Bunch of morons…" Lilly frowned… "They back out now, they've simply been realistic…They stay the course, they look like losers. But, you're right, Pang…" she patted him on the chest… "The stuff will be the deal maker when they've paraded themselves a bit more…"

"Well…" Pong gave a slight shrug… "All very well, but now it's time we put a little reality into the fearful rumors about these Trials…" Suzi nodding eagerly…

"No rumors…" Lilly hissed to Pang… "You fail, we cut your fool heads off…Hard fact, quick and to the point…"

"Now…Lil…Give Pong his chance…We're all in this together…And fear mixed with greed is a very potent mix…" Pang noted.

"Brace yourselves, people…" Pong hissed to his attendants… "Cut the gas, torches only…Oh, and make sure there are no leaks, people?…Torches and leaking gas are an even scarier combination in a confined space than what we're about to do, right?"

The bright lights cut out…Just a double row of isolated torches now…

"Ooh." Lilly dryly. "Hold me."

"Lil…" Pang hissed. "Pong didn't mock our phase I…"

"Fine…But go and hold me anyway…" she grinned to him, embracing…Pulling him along.

Gee, that's nice…Ping stared after them as they proceeded down the hall, Pang's attendants following…

Support and affection…Really nice…Lucky guy, as is Pong…He looked where Suzi and Pong were excitedly discussing the next stages…

As am I…Of course…

Even if my girl can't be here right now to see me through the most important time of my life since I managed to survive to escape my mother's home torture den at ten and go off to boarding school…

Now, come on…Penny isn't doing anything to betray us…She's just getting that additional legal info, just as she told me…

Even if she did beg me not to ask her the details…Or why she hadn't thought of this last night at the Library…Just asked me to trust her…

As I do…Completely…

I do…Completely…

"Cue music…Slow buildup…Good…" Pong ordered his attendants, all bearing masked torches to minimize light in the hall as they moved to and fro…

"I don't see why the lights had to be put out…" "Donnie" noted to Amy…

"Just part of the ceremony…Could you please let go of me now?" she asked… "When peoples' eyes adjust to the torchlight, they might get the wrong idea."

Oh… "Sorry, my lady…" he released her.

"Sorry, I nearly ran you through…I instinctively thought you were attacking me when you grabbed me…"Amy hissed.

"Thanks for not doing that…" Turandot nodded.

"Say…Are you that scared? Your voice has gone up…"

"Puberty, ma'am…" he deepened his voice…

"Ah…Right…" Amy nodded. "Must be rough on you fellas too…"

"Sorry, Ambassador…" Isabella apologetically… As DePays bandaged the wound on his arm from her sword slash when she'd jumped as the lights went out and he'd moved to assure her all was …Well…

"Quite all right, your Highness…" he sighed. "Just be careful not to kill anyone of import accidentally here."

Wouldn't mind killing that bastard Turandot "accidentally", Isabella thought.

"You sure you're all right?"

"Fine, fine…Your Highness…An occupational hazard for any diplomat, especially a Castilan…Given our requirement to be a bit touchy as to our Honor." DePays noted.

"Now here's where I shine, Hyman…" Mala grinned to Hyman… "All those dark Bornean jungle nights and night vision training exercises for evacuations of the palace with the army paying off…I see you, my cuddly little sweet…" roguish wink.

"Please, Highness…" Hyman…A bit nervous as they stood, she wrapping arm about him. "If they should turn the lights back on…"

"You were defending me from an animal…Or something…" she beamed. "Hyman…We're in one of the deadliest yet most romantic places on Earth…" fervent hiss… "Show a little spirit…This is your romantic quest, too, you know. Am I worth a little risk or no?"

"You are worth, and I am ready to risk…My life…" he replied…Caressing her gently. "But lets not throw both of ours away…" he hissed. "There'll be plenty of time for romance later…And spies all about, no doubt."

"Fine…"

"Mala." He sighed. "For our future together…"

"Right, right…Regal princess, chaste virginal air…I know…" she groused. "Just one kiss…?"

"Two…" he grinned, kissing her.

"Now there's a bit of what I want…" she beamed, eyes glowing.

"I see our friend is still holding the course…" she peered to see Amy to the side…Her armor faintly gleaming…

"You know…" she grinned… "Terrible accidents can happen in the dark…" fondling dagger in hand.

"Too difficult to explain…Just yet…" Hyman hissed.

"What's that?!" Turandot, looking round as Pong's music restarted.

"Mood music, no doubt…" Amy noted. "They've quite an orchestra, here, I must say…"

"O! Fortuna!..." a chorus, out of nowhere…All around…Began…

"My…" Amy beamed. "I wonder how…Donnie? Donnie?!" she looked round…

"Here! I don't think I like this…" Turandot, stepping in direction of her voice, a bit anxiously. "Where are you?!"

"Now, now…I'm right here, let your eyes adjust…It's fine…Just listen to that, it's really quite a piece…" she beamed.

"O! Fortuna!" the grim music grew to a crescendo…

(Flames spurting from the walls…

Geesh! Ping jumped…

"Donnie…?" Amy sighed at the high-pitched scream. "It's just an effect…"

"Whoa! Reminds me of Dad's bronze dragon back home…" Mala noted to Hyman, eagerly.

"Honor of Castile, honor of Castile…Freakin', frackin' honor of Castile…" Isabella intoned, letting DePays pull her along as she squeezed eyes shut. "Sword, Highness…Please…" "Right, sorry…" she lowered sword.

"I think we're off to a good start…" Suzi beamed to Pong as watching attendants at various niches along the walls sent up reports by messenger…)

"…velut luna

statu variabilis,

semper crescis

aut decrescis;

vita detestabilis

nunc obdurat

et tunc curat

ludo mentis aciem,

egestatem,

potestatem

dissolvit ut glaciem."

("That's Latin…" Turandot noted. "Yes, I know…" Amy replied...With interest… "California still teaches it in primary school? That's good. I had to learn it from my gran…We were a bit too busy for formal education back then…")

"Sors immanis

et inanis,

rota tu volubilis,

status malus,

vana salus

semper dissolubilis,

obumbrata

et velata

michi quoque niteris;

nunc per ludum

dorsum nudum

fero tui sceleris.

Sors salutis

et virtutis

michi nunc contraria,

est affectus

et defectus

semper in angaria.

Hac in hora

sine mora

corde pulsum tangite;

quod per sortem

sternit fortem,

mecum omnes plangite!"

("And in Californian…" Pong hissed…The choir, far up the hall, piped in by his system of sound tubes all along the hall, switching to Californian.

Isabella determinedly opening eyes…Nodding to DePays who squeezed her arm. "Doing very well, Highness…You are an eternal credit to Castile.")

"O Fortune,

like the moon

you are changeable,

ever waxing

and waning;

hateful life

first oppresses

and then soothes

as fancy takes it;

poverty

and power

it melts them like ice.

Fate – monstrous

and empty,

you whirling wheel,

you are malevolent,

well-being is vain

and always fades to nothing,

shadowed

and veiled

you plague me too;

now through the game

I bring my bare back

to your villainy."

"Nice…" Mala frowned as she and Hyman made their cautious way, determinedly keeping abreast of Isabella and DePays to their left and Amy and a reluctantly cautious "Donnie" to their right… "They really love to rub it in your face here, while you've still got one, don't they?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXVIII…

The Second of the Halls of the Suitors' Approach…Where as the three candidates and their witnesses/assistants made their cautious way by flickering torchlight, the music had returned somewhat more cheerily to the "Ice Station Zebra" theme.

Very epic, Amy noted to "Donnie"…

Up ahead, the Guardian Ministers and their staffs had paused to compare notes and ensure no one was getting lost in the darkened hall despite Pong's reflective gold leaf markers painted along the floor…

And to await the result of the next effort about to be unleashed…

"These torches are getting your good robe all sooty…" Suzi, frowning at a spot on Pong's gold and crimson robe, licking finger to wipe as Pong grinned. "Hold still…" she insisted. "Hmmn…Guess that'll hafta do." Eyeing cleaned area narrowly. "We really should've changed right after we switched from the gas lights. We're gonna look awful by the time we reach the Gong."

"We can have spare robes brought up for the ceremony there…" Ping noted.

"Way to waste my tax dollar...Not to mention the time it takes to sew these brocade things." Suzi eyed him. "Felix?" she eyed an attendant. "Go and get some staff robes, the Ministers need to change."

"What can I say? We're a team…" Pong grinned at Ping's look.

"You know…This is quite a romantic place by torchlight, apart from its bloodthirsty history." Pang noted, looking round.

"Yeah…This is about where three princesses were assassinated in the first Procession fifteen years ago." Lilly pointed. "Strangled actually, right over there. Of course back then there weren't any lights, just the torches the candidates carried."

"You were at the first Procession…?" Pong stared.

"Attendant, from the Palace staff…I carried flowers. I was just thirteen then, I'd no idea it was anything but a contest to choose a nice bride for the little prince. Nor any idea just how ruthless royal princesses could be to win a throne." Sigh. "It was a rival's guards who bumped off the three, I was just ahead, getting ready to toss more flowers when I heard the cries…Like kittens crying…." She stared.

The others, including Suzi, eyeing her.

"That must have been awful for you…" Pang patted her hand.

"Yes and no…" shrug… "I got a medal for killing them and a neat promotion. The guards, I mean…" she frowned at the stares.

Interesting girlfriend our friend has…Ping noted to Pong.

"Is that standard training at the Palace for service attendants…?" Pong hissed to Suzi.

"That's a nice theme, Pong…" Ping, attempting to lighten the moment, Lilly eyeing the others with troubled look… "You say it was a blockbuster at the Imperial Playhouse, I'll have to catch it sometime…"

"Oh, it's quite a story…See the gods send a piece of star from the Heavens loaded with incredible knowledge down to Earth…To this northern monastery where a natural philosophy team of monks and philosophers are engaged in all kinds of studies? But little does the group know, there's a foreign spy amongst them, who sets the monastery on fire when she learns about the star piece falling so that her guys' troopers from Rome can cross the border, make it through the ice and snow, and gallop to the monastery before a shipload of heroes summoned from southern(er) California get there by sea. So it's a race, see…For world-history changing stakes for whoever gets there first. But there's yet another spy on the ship of heroes…Who means to see the Californians never reach…Ice Station Zebra…" solemn tone…

"Yeah." Pang nodded. "I saw it last year, it was quite the epic adventure blockbuster play…Yes, I can see the connection to our little questing venture here. Excellent choice, dude."

"Yeah, great…And I'm the spy…As you already well know." Lilly sighed.

"We do?" Ping stared. "Do we?" Pong blinked, Suzi staring. "Pang, did you know…?" Pong stared at the sheepish Pang.

"What?" she stared at them ,then Pang… "Pang? You didn't tell them?"

"You said you worked for the Dowager and asked me to keep it quiet and trust you…Naturally, I did…" Pang shrugged. "I know you would never lie to me, Lilly, unless under strict orders, and even then you'd warn me if we'd be endangered…"

"Pang…" she sighed, shaking head… "You're gonna get me soft, and killed. You are too good for this world." shake of head. "Ok…None of you heard me confess to being an Imperial spy…Got it?" she eyed the group.

"But…" Ping hesitated.

"My monitoring assignment's not meant as an insult to you guys. The Dowager just wanted to be sure you could handle this…And have some help at hand." Lilly shrugged. "She gets nervous for Turandot…Some of the powers have tried bribes to win, deception, threats…A few just opted for attempted assassination when the Prince and his guys show for the Trials…She's a mom, she wants to protect her boy from potential risks. Now, for your lives' sake, lets forget we all ever had this conversation and get on with our job."

"Lilly's on our side, dudes…I've already trusted her with my life." Pang nodded.

"You…" she beamed… "Thank the Gods you now have me to keep you from getting your fool romantic self garroted in the first dark alley." She frowned.

"I just…" Ping, awkwardly… "Pang is our friend…"

"I'm not required to lie about liking the guy I'm assigned to…" Lilly glared.

"Please guys…" Pang put up a hand. "If I believe in Lilly let that be enough for you, ok? Lets just be glad we have a security expert on our side. Because I sure am…" smile.

"It's good your friends are concerned…Sorry, Master Ping…No offense intended." Lilly sighed.

"Especially since she could've killed you in less than ten seconds..." Pang noted, rather proudly.

"None taken…" Ping, blinking…As Pang patted the somewhat downcast Lilly, who embraced him.

"Don't look at me like that…" Suzi sighed at Pong. "I'm no spy…I just thought you were a lot nicer and cuter than most of the guys I've been assigned to. Plus none of them ever treated me so well, freed me, or asked me to marry them." She smiled.

What?...She eyed him…

"Oh, it's just…" Pong shrugged, waving hands depreciatively…

"You'd prefer it if I were a spy?" she frowned… "A mere serving girl with a talent for mechanics and an interest in natural philosophy…Self-educated, I might note…Isn't enough for the great Minister Pong?"

"Now, honey…" Pong, apologetically…

Ok…Ping sighed to himself. Lilly's the good spy for our team…And if we're following Pong's play's scenario and given the history of the Trials…We oughta have a bad spy somewhere…

Yep…Stands to reason one of the competitors would have one among us at least…Yep…Sigh…

But of course I trust Penny completely…

"Ok…Now, what fiendish deviltry do you have for us next, Pong?" Pang beamed…

"First, a few moments to get our candidates feeling secure…Then…But I'll leave that to my brilliant partner, Suzi to describe…" Pong, wave to the frowning Suzi…Pleading look…

Well…

Look at that puppy face…

And it was nice in a way he thought I might be a spy…Sort of a tribute to my abilities…

"Ok…You're gonna love this…" Suzi beamed.

….

"Wish they'd turn the lights back on…I'm not fond of the dark…My mom always says to keep away from dark places…Bad things happen there." Turandot noted.

"A wise policy in the poorly lit backstreets of Pasadena…" Amy nodded. "Though the police force is pretty good, the chances of being robbed, raped, and/or murdered remain statistically significant."

"Really? You've numbers to back that?" he eyed her. "You do realize personal observation introduces a strong element of bias?"

"Of course…But I was interested in the security of the capital as a possible future Empress…Plus I had a personal interest…Not only living here myself but I had an elderly relative until a few years ago living with me, my grandma. So I consulted the Imperial Recording and Statistical Archives." She eyed Turandot.

"You're well educated for a serving boy…"

"I attend the free university lectures at night…Even a 'serving boy' can wish to broaden his mind…" he noted to her stare…

She sighed, nodding… "I suppose you're right…I'm sorry if I seem a bit paranoid, but this place gets to me sometime."

"I can certainly see that…" Turandot looked round…

"No, I mean…" wave… "California in general…Place is full of spies, you can't seem to trust a lot of the folks you meet…" Amy sighed.

"Then why stay? Why do you want to maybe have to settle down here and rule the place, assuming somehow you avoid decapitation?" he eyed her.

"I'm not here for the scenery, Donnie…I'm here for the Prince…" she noted.

"I think I understand that even less, as I say…Given the empirical evidence…"

"Meaning you'd say the evidence would indicate I'm insane…" Amy smiled.

"Well, Highness…" he hesitated. "You must admit…Past history of the outcomes here does suggest…"

"I am insane, Donnie…" she sighed. "And I have been since I was a little princess, when once I saw the most beautiful boy in the world passing through my home town."

"Prince Turandot?" he blinked. "Uh, only logical…" he noted to her surprised stare.

"Yeah, I suppose so…" she agreed. "You are very bright, Donnie. If I win, I really must complement the free university here and see if I can extend the system to the provinces."

"You know I have a plan…" he paused…

"You do? Really? Admirable industry, Donnie." She smiled. "Perhaps, after the Trials, we can discuss it with Prince Turandot."

Hmmn…

"What?" she eyed his face…He avoiding her look.

"Are you really sure you want to marry the Prince, my lady?" he continued to avoid her look.

"I'm risking my life to do so…Unless you think I have another motive?" frown.

"No, my lady…Truly…" he sighed. "It's just…"

"Don't you like the Prince, your soverign?" questioning tone… "You can speak freely, Donnie…I won't hold it against you."

"I just find it hard to believe anyone could want to marry a guy like that…However pretty he may be…My lady…" he shrugged. "He cuts womens' heads off…"

"Not all that unusual among autocrats…" Amy noted. "I do understand your concern…And I appreciate it…But I believe Prince Sheldon is maligned…He didn't create the Trials, after all."

"But all objective and empirical evidence suggest that the Prince is at the very least rather poor husband material…Your Highness…" Turandot bowed.

"Oh, now we are a philosopher as well as a statistician?" Amy eyed him. Grim stare…

"No offense, my lady…" sigh.

"Oh, well…" Amy relaxed, eyeing the troubled face. "I know you mean well. None taken…" she patted him.

"It's just…My lady…"

"Well?"

"A vision of the guy as a nice boy you saw once as a child is hardly something to risk your life over…Begging your pardon, my lady." Bow…

"Where's the romantic in you, Donnie?" she frowned. "I've had to struggle to survive and faced death at every turn but I've never lost my sense of the romantic…"

Stare…

"What?"

"My lady…There is a fine line between 'romance' and 'insane obsession'…" he noted.

"Thank you for your opinion, Donnie." Renewed grim look.

Wish they hadn't turned the music off…Isabella noted to DePays…It's extra creepy so quiet…

"What's mystery girl doing with her serving boy over there?" she hissed. "If they disappear together, make sure you mention it to the Guardians." DePays nodding…

Nothing like a little scandal to cause royal values to plummet…

"A thousand pardons, my lady, if I've offended." Turandot, apologetically…

Silent pacing…Turandot peering ahead…Amy grim, beside him…

"They're holding back for the moment but I imagine…Uh…" he began…

"Sorry." She sighed. "Look, there's more to it than just a childhood vision Charlotte and I had…"

My sister, lost after our family was destroyed…She explained to his look…

"By the Turandots…" he eyed her.

"By Emperor George…And his ministers… The Prince was a child then…And I've seen him since." She paused.

"Oh?" casual tone…

"Often, actually, from afar…I used to go by the public gardens near his quarters on the Palace Grounds, at night…Ever since I've come to Pasadena. He'd come out, to see the stars, I guess…I've watched him, for hours…"

"You did?"

"He's not what they say, Donnie…I saw him at the execution of Princess Lesley…He was horrified."

"He didn't stop it…He didn't save her." Quiet, rather bitter tone. "He won't save you."

"Even the Prince must obey the Law…" Amy noted. "And Persia was testing him, they say…Princess Lesley could have backed out."

"Maybe she loved him too…And he still killed her. Law, shamaw…Sorry, ma'am…"

"I'd keep such disrespect for the Law to ourselves, Donnie." she eyed him.

"Yes, ma'am…"

"There are rumors…" she noted… "That even if they fail…If the girls ask for mercy…A secret way to spare them…"

"I saw Princess Lesley die…No one spared her." he noted quietly.

"I killed at least three men the other night…I was defending myself." she eyed him. "But they still died…I didn't spare them."

"You were attacked?" he eyed her. "I'd heard something about a princess candidate being waylaid…"

"Someone didn't want me to try this…" she waved to indicate the hall… "But my point is, I had to kill…Sometimes it's unavoidable."

"That was different…"

"He's bound by the Law, till he's crowned at least…And if he'd publicly spared Lesley, he'd've had to marry her…Handing the Empire over to Persia. Which is very likely why she was made to persist, calling his bluff."

"Even so…" shrug… "A brave Prince…A good man…Would have found a way…" troubled look.

"My lady, please…Reconsider…" earnest look. "Turandot is not worthy of you."

"You're very kind, Donnie…Thanks." She patted him.

"And if he decides to use you to prove he's a hyper macho autocrat?" he eyed her.

"I don't believe he will…" Amy, quietly. "He saw me that day…I think when he sees me again."

"True love…" Turandot sighed. "Ma'am, that's for fairy tales…"

"Not all fairy tales are happy and light, Donnie…" Amy noted. "My story has been a rather Grimm one, for example…But I believe in it still…Uh…" she looked down.

"Speaking of Grimm fairy tales…" she blinked. Unsheathing sword…

"Why is the floor there moving, ma'am?" Turandot stared.

"I really don't think a comforting answer to that question is possible, Donnie…" Amy noted, staring at the writhing floor ahead…

…..

Caspar with a look having urged Rosalind to take Zac away for a moment…

"Zachary, we should see if your mother's left the ceremony yet, in case she should ask after you…" Rosalind, cheerily. "Your father can question Mistress Penny further."

"Yes, my boy…Best for you in your official capacity not to be seen in such personal exchanges with a possible suspect. And you should let your mother see you paying respect to tradition…"

"I guess…" Zac nodded. "But Dad…You won't…Hurt her? I'm kinda fond of her." Smile at Penny who gave wan smile back…

"Zachary…I and my colleagues are the world's leading scholars. You may rest assured we can obtain what information the young lady may have without resorting to violence."

"Right, Dad…Sorry." He rose. "Mistress Penny? I really hope you're on the up-and-up, mostly...I kinda like you."

" You're sweet, Minister…Thanks." She beamed, bowing.

"Catch ya later…" he nodded…Leaving the conference room with Rosalind and several attendants…

"A terrible thing to have to lie to one's child, even for its own good…" Caspar eyed Penny sternly…As did the other three remaining scholars of his group.

Uh…? Penny stared.

"You realize all our lives are at risk here, our families…And even more important, to us…Our great Library and Collegia of scholars, the finest since Alexandria's days of greatest glory…?" Caspar, grim, set face.

"So the 'resort to violence' is an option…?" Penny gulped.

"Regretably, most definitely." Caspar, grimly. The other three nodding sternly, in chorus…

…..


	29. Chapter 29

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXIX…

The conference room at the Imperial Legal Research Division of the Imperial Californian Ministry of Justice where Scholar Emeritus Caspar of the House of Johnson and his colleagues entrusted with the creation and maintenance of the Three Riddles of the Great Bridal Trial confronted Penny…

"Zac's mom is the Dowager?" Penny stared. "You mean to say that …"

"Half-brothers, yes…" Caspar nodded. "But knowledge like that I would keep to myself, my dear…It has a way of being dangerous to display and impossible to trade."

Well, I was more going to express my amazement that Empress Mary once fell madly in love with you…She eyed the rather portly Caspar in his long robe gown…

Still, I guess to go then move on to a pretty, brainy type like Rosalind, who seems pretty happy with you, you gotta have somethin'…

Maybe that urbane wit and distinctive and unique voice?

Then, too, there is the vast fortune of the famed trading House of Johnson and Johnson…

But Rosalind seems largely the source of Zac's sweetness so I'll go with brains, wit, distinctive voice…

And I'm one to talk…I mean, after all, my Ping's a budding Caspar…

Which reminds me…If I survive this, soon as we settle down to a routine married existence, he's going on a diet.

Not that I don't love him just as he is, of course…

"So Zac isn't what he appears either…" Penny sighed. "A royal prince, half anyway…And I suppose a lot smarter than he gives out…"

"Oh, no…He's as dense as a block of wood, my dear…Or 'dumb as soup' as I believe the Dowager likes to say about her other children, excepting of course, Turandot himself." Scholar Caspar smiled… "But my boy has a very good and sound heart…And a reasonable amount of courage…And I have found, that in this often rather harsh and callous world, such qualities can be worth more than even the finest-edged of brilliant minds. And are far more rare…" he beamed.

"You got him to take the Minister's job…" she eyed him…

"In part, yes…" Caspar nodded… "My dear Rosalind and I knew our researchers would need protection after our beloved Minister Hofstadter met with his tragic fate…And my boy, whose intellectual attainments may be limited but whose heart is that of a lion, was more than willing to take the risk involved." Slight proud note…

"What did happen to Ping's…To Guardian Minister Ping's father?..." Penny asked.

The other scholars and Caspar eyed each other, Caspar sighing…

"Well…He made the fatal mistake of loving someone not sharing his high moral standards in hopes that her love and respect for him would overcome her ambition and lust for power…" Caspar explained. "In the circles in which our lamented Minister and guardian angel moved, that was not a safe bet."

"His own wife?…Ping's mom?" she gulped.

"Minister Hofstadter has always been quite ambitious…When her husband made it clear he would oppose her plans for controlling the Empire through the Regency council indefinitely, especially given the nature of her plans…His usefulness to her was at a end."

"Oh…"

"Perhaps even more disturbing, I believe she genuinely loved him, despite despising his preference for morality over power…" the scholar folded his hands, eyeing her sternly in her seat. "Now, Mistress…We have put a few of our cards on the table, as it were…" shrewd look.

"I'm not a noblewoman…" she sighed. "But you guessed that…"

"Quite. Apart from your fascination with my son, which even a noblewoman seeking favors might have feigned, your kind treatment of him and obvious desire not to lead him on too far…Where a true noblewoman seeking advancement would have simply enjoyed the sport…Was a dead giveaway. Plus you drop your Hs…" Caspar and several of the scholars eyed her.

"Damn…The Empress warned me about that…" Penny sighed. "Dead giveaway I was raised in the mid-West of the Empire, of non-noble stock, right?"

Oops…

Gulping…As Caspar eyed her shrewdly.

"So…You have contact with the Empress…And I think we can safely conclude which Empress you mean…"

…

In the darkened second Hall of the Suitors' Approach, no longer the expansive and gleaming mosaic and gold leaf of the first welcoming Hall but a rocky, faintly torch-lit inclined approach forcing the candidates to an uphill slog, Pong's technological schemes for dissuading the bold suitors for Turandot's hand had resorted to a tried but true approach…

"Snakes…On an inclined plane…" Suzi proudly noted.

"Kinda pushes our boys to make for their dance partners…" Pong nodded, with unconcealed delight.

Just as long as they be going away from us…Lilly hissed to Pang.

"She can kill a man in less than ten seconds but she's afraid of snakes..." he grinned.

"Just take as proof of my love that I'm willing to come to India in spite of that and clamp it." she glared. "And keep them away from me…Please?"

"On Her Majesty Secret Service…" he intoned. Gasping as she lept on his back with a shriek as a large clammy something passed over her leg.

"Guys…" Ping stared. "You're sure these are harmless? That one looks like a krait." He pointed to a smaller bluish snake slithering down the hall.

"Hmmn…Yeah, that's a krait." Pang nodded, shifting a bit to manage with Lilly's now terrified weight on him. "Good call, Ping…"

"See, your instincts were perfectly correct as usual…" he beamed up to Lilly.

"Oh, thanks, honey…" returned beam… "Gods, don't put me down!"

"Folks…Please…Do you think we'd be stupid enough to…" Pong caught Suzi's guarded look.

"Hey, I'm from India, dude. And I have the gruesome death family stories to prove I know what I'm talking about…" Pang frowned. Absolutely…Lilly's annoyed, supportive nod as she desperately clung to his back…

Nice balance…She noted… "Where'd you learn?" "I've been taking the gymnastics class at the Imperial gym. I know, some of the guys make fun, but it's a much better overall workout than weight training or the shield and sword stuff."

"Maybe in our rush to collect enough snakes in one evening to fill the hall…" Suzi began…

"Ooookkkk, then…" Pong nodded. "We've introduced an element of realism…"

"Only some poorer family members…Without means to keep their rooms manned night and day by an army of snake watchers and mongooses." Pang reassured the nervous Lilly, still hanging on frantically. "You'll like the mongooses, they're very cute. I've been writing this children's story about one…."

"Holy Mother!" Isabella, back down the hall with DePays at her side, just ahead of Mala and Hyman to her left and Amy and "Donnie" to her right, crossing herself and drawing sword. "We are set upon, by Satan himself, DePays!" she began slashing away…

"Ooooh…" Mala grinned, cooing to one large snake she now held up to show Hyman, stroking… "Look at the little boy…Ooooh, such a good little boy…Just like my sweet Burundi back home. Oh, I don't got no nice little lizard or rat for you, baby…Sorry. Hyman? You see any insects about here? Oh, careful of that one, he's a little balla trouble." She beamed at the deadly krait passing. "Hey!" she caught sight of Isabella, grimly hacking away… "They're not hurting you, you silly moron! Just let them pass and watch you keep clear of the little fellas…They're the deadly ones…"

Or not, as you will…She thought.

"God, Europeans…" she grimaced to Hyman… "No respect for anything that's outside their comfort zone."

"Donnie…Just stay right behind me…" carefully eyeing the floor ahead… "They're just snakes but I believe a few are…Donnie?" Amy sighed, turning to the fainted Turandot. Hoisting him on her back, she continued on her cautious way, sword out.

"How's it going?" Pong to a returned attendant who'd just made a quick dash down to observe the progress of the candidates…And raced back even faster, groaning, after being bitten.

"Thhheey're still…OOhhh…" the girl groaned… "Coming…Scared, I think, sommmme…Owww!"

"Hold still…" Pang cut at the wound with the dagger he'd just passed through the flame of the nearest torch on the wall. "Lilly, please…I have to get the poison out or this poor kid's a goner. Ping, help Lilly down please?" Ping moving to assist Lilly down from Pang's back. Pang kneeling by the injured girl.

"Awfully sorry…Oh…" Suzi, anxiously watching…

"Careful, sweetheart…" Lilly, concerned. "I think I may have some venom cure in my pouch here."

"It'll be fine now…" Pang patted the trembling, groaning girl… "Bowl, please?" He spit out the sucked poison into a small gold bowl proffered by an attendant.

"Tthank you, Master…" the girl got out, through chatting teeth.

"Really sorry, kid…" Pong patted her. "But you'll be fine…And we should use this opportunity to let our candidates know this isn't all fun and games. See the word get passed on to the princesses that the snakes weren't just for show…" he turned to another attendant.

"After they're allowed to move down to our holders…" Ping cut in. "I don't want any more accidents…Take very good care of her, guys." He waved to a couple of stretcher-bearers now carrying the wounded girl back up the Hall to the nearest emergency exit.

"Ok, so, they're a bit on edge now…Now what?" Pang eyed Pong.

"If snakes on the floor in a darkened confined space get you a bit jumpy, our next guests will really get in your hair…." Pong beamed. "Especially if our files on the candidates we know are corrected, one in particular…"

"Oh, God…Not…" Lilly looked up to the vaulted, rocky heights overhead…

"Just gotta stir them up a bit…" Pong noted, Suzi eagerly signaling to attendants who began poking with long poles. "And then, lets just say…"

Shrieks…Lilly, Pang, Ping… As a huge black cloud fanned out from the ceiling…Sound of thousands of flapping wings…

"…I'm the Batman…" Pong hissed harshly.

….

The carriage of Minister Hofstadter on her way to her office, there being no need to proceed to the final Hall of the Gong of Destiny for hours yet, paused in the street to allow a swarthy figure to enter.

"Minister…" quick bow.

"I expected Alexandra…" she eyed the man, one of the stretcher-bearers who just born the injured Alexandra out to the Imperial Clinic…

"Bitten by a snake a short time ago, Minister…Unavoidable that she could not make a report in person, a thousand pardons begged…But I have her verbal report." 

"Fine, then…" impatient wave of hand from silk robe fold…

"The candidates are continuing so far but the Guardians are showing considerable creativity. She believes there is chance one or more may give in before the Gong."

"The Fowler princess must not be that one…" Beverly eyed the servant grimly. "Whatever happens she must reach the Gong and attempt the challenge, regardless of what happens to the others. It's imperative that she is one of those candidates who endures, to be publicly executed."

"She seems quite brave and capable, Minister…I have confidence she will be the least likely to panic under stress."

"Take whatever steps are necessary to see she does not…She must die, but at the right time."

"Minister…" bow…

"That includes, it should go without saying, that the lives of the Guardians and their people are of no importance here." she noted calmly.

"By your command…" nod.


	30. Chapter 30

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXX…

Inside the stable of the Imperial Foundry, an impromptu and rather dangerous meeting was turning exceptionally so as several participants angrily voiced their negative opinions on Empress Meemaw's beloved grandson…

"Spare him?! Save him?! I'm here to kill the bloody tyrant! The oppressor of the people!" one man cried.

"The murderer!" another called.

"Keep shouting like this and your little rebellion will be coming to a very abrupt end…" Meemaw noted calmly from the chair…The finest from his home, he'd apologetically noted…The blacksmith she and Amy had met earlier had brought in for her, she having politely noted that it was the finest throne she'd sat on in quite some time.

"Begging the Empress' pardon, ma'am…" the first speaker noted. She nodding…

"We understand your feelin' for your grandson, but we are committed to overturning this unjust and despotic rule."

"As am I, young man…" the Empress, calmly. "But if I told you it was not my grandson who was responsible for the abuses of power you complain of…"

"They always blame the bureaucrats…It's an old dodge…" a third speaker, a woman of middle-age frowned. "We want real change, not another shuffle of ministers…Nice as it would be to see a few of those bastards beheaded."

"I hope you don't mean to suggest you'd like to see my grandson beheaded." Meemaw, stern look.

"Someone is responsible for giving the orders…" the woman insisted, standing her ground.

"The Prince is not in charge…He's bound by his father's laws until he takes the throne."

"Empress…" the first speaker sighed. "We all respect you, but…"

"I pledge my life that Turandot and his mother are not the cause of these crimes…" she said, quietly. "Hear me out…" she put up a hand at the mutterings…

…..

"Just keep down, Donnie!" Amy called, hunching down herself… "They're more afraid of you than you are of them!"

"Doubtful, my lady!" Turandot replied, flailing at the waves of bats, who admittedly did seem to be taking an interest in him, she noted.

"Bats…Dear Jesu…" Isabella glared, skewering one swooping at her… "Nothing I hate more than when they get in my hair. There, you!" she stabbed at another which gave a squeal. "Flying rats! Careful, DePays!" she slashed at one about to collide with the ambassador, who, forced to remain unarmed by the rules of the Procession, was attempting to display Castilan aplomb, coolly regarding the swarm about him. "They carry sickness, sometimes!" She slashed in the air to frighten them off.

"Sorry about this, Hyman…" Mala on the ground, under Hyman, apologetically. "These things always scared the willies out of me. Oh, Hyman!" shriek as one swooped down at her, it squealing at Hyman waved it off.

"Quite all right, Highness…" Hyman soothingly, covering her with his body while looking up…Her dagger in his hand on the ground. "They should pass by in a moment. And the others aren't making any more progress than we." He gave a quick slash at two swooping on him. "There…"

"Oh…Best to stay here a moment…" Mala grabbed at him…Staring up with smile. "You must protect me, Ambassador…It's your duty." Grin.

Mala…He sighed, then grinned back…

"Some way to impress us with the suitability of our would-be husband…" Isabella smiled at DePays as they continued cautiously. "I really hope this Californian clown Turandot gets one of us…To torment the life out of him."

"Your Grace's spirit is a tribute to Castile." DePays noted, brushing off a bat with arm.

"You know…If this is just one long… 'Go way, I'm gay' message…" she noted…Sword thrust at a cloud of bats descending on them which dispersed in panic… "He'd be wise to take me." Grin. "I wonder if we should've promoted that as a selling point."

"Highness… Walls have ears…" DePays hissed.

"So they do…And I'm very discreet!" Isabella called, rather merrily.

"Careful…You may get what you wish for, dear princess." DePays noted. "He needs must marry someone and soon…If he wants the crown."

"Would you object?" she eyed him. "I'd be Empress of California…And I'm not one to forget my native land."

He sighed. "Geopolitically? Wonderful. But I've known you since you were an infant, High…Hmmpf…" he growled at the bat which had struck his shoulder. "I thought these things were famed for seeing in the dark?"

"Shoo!" Isabella frowned and waved sword at two more…

"And?..." she eyed DePays as they cautiously moved on, more waves of bats passing overhead.

"And?..."

"Known me since infancy?..." cocked head, smile…

Sigh, shrug…"It's just…I would hate to leave you alone here, Highness…With a fellow like Prince Turandot, whom I must say seems to be living up to his eccentric family's reputation. I never wished this for you, this insane trial. But at least, if we simply take our prize and go at the end…And you can enjoy the peaceful retirement from the world you've always sought, in company you prefer, it will have been worth something, apart from the benefit Castile hopes to gain here."

"You're a kind man, DePays…" she noted.

"Not a very useful quality in an ambassador of a major power, Highness. I fear I may be getting too old for this sort of work." Rueful tone.

"Perhaps you'd like to retire from the world, too?" smile. "Boo!" she slashed at two rather terrified bats who flew off at high speed.

"I have considered it…" he noted wanly. "There is a lovely monastery in the hills near my home town, with a marvelous library and beautiful grounds. The life is simple and austere but the place has a number of very learned men, I believe I'd enjoy it there. Perhaps write of my life and travels in the service of Castile…Within proper limits, of course."

"I'd love to read your memoirs…If I live and you do return home, promise you'll send me a copy."

"The very first edition, Highness." Smile. "But I pray it will be sent to you over land and not by sea voyage." Careful stare.

"I suppose that would be my desire…" she nodded. Frowning at yet another cluster of bats swooping at them…DePays bending to avoid them as she slashed again. "Though I could enjoy a chance to be that maniac's personal Hell on Earth for a time, if it should break that way."

For the benefit and honor of Castile…She grinned.

"I think it's your voice, Donnie…" Amy noted as she hacked their way through another cloud of bats who seemed to be targeting Turandot as he ducked frantically. "Something about its tone seems to attract them. Interesting…"

"You think so?!" squeal…

Several bats squealing in return…

"See?!..." she slashed away…

"I think…" he lowered his voice… "…You're right, my lady." The bats not responding.

"That's amazing…High tones draw them…Try it again." Amy eagerly…

"Uh…" he looked up, drawing in a bit…

"Donnie? Where's your natural philosophic curiosity?" she eyed him. "This phenomenon has never been noted before, that I've read."

"Well…All right…" he returned voice to normal…

Squeals, several bats swooping…

"Fascinating…" he stared…Amy nodding in agreement while holding sword at length to frighten them off… "Lets try varying the tones…Why don't you try matching mine, first and then we'll do a range?"

"Agreed. Ohhh…" Amy intoned, at high pitch.

….

"She seems like a very nice girl, Zachary…" Rosalind noted to a somewhat down Minister Zac…Hope Dad's not gonna be too tough on her...Spy or no, she's a sweet kid…As his official carriage moved along toward the Hall of the Gong of Destiny…Outside which dignitaries of the Empire were gathering for the all-day ceremonies and festival activities to mark the Procession ongoing within the Halls…

Perhaps a bit macabre given the likely outcome of the day, but expressing the eternal hope that a bride might at last be chosen by Fate…

"Yeah…" Minister Zac sighed. "Mom, you don't think Dad will…You know…Give Penny a rough time?"

Both sharing a vision of the last spy attempting to penetrate the secrets of the Three Riddles…A rather engaging young fellow who'd charmed his way into a junior clerical position… Though not quite charming enough to deceive the shrewd eye of Scholar Caspar, with the result that he'd charmed himself into the Imperial Dungeons and shortly afterwards, the Imperial Carp Pond in the Imperial Gardens.

"I'm sure your father will only be asking a few questions, just to be sure about her, to protect the Collegia…"

"It was my fault, I invited her in…" Zac sighed.

"Zachary…I don't know the young lady…" Rosalind, carefully, patting his hand… "But if she was trying to get information on the Riddles, she must have known the potential risks."

"And what if she's, like, you know…Innocent…?" Zac eyed her.

"I know what Dad would say…" he sighed… "'My boy, hmmn-hmn…A young woman as lovely as that is never hmmn-hmn…Innocent."

"Don't be unfair to your father, Zachary…" Rosalind, distressed… "Though, that was a very good imitation, you've gotta to do it for him some night at supper." Pleased smile…

"I just don't wanna find out I got someone hurt or much worse…Oh, there's…Ma…The Empress.." he hastily noted.

"Zachary, it doesn't bother me that you want to call your real mother, Mother…" Rosalind smiled at him.

"You the tops, Mom…" he grinned. "But that's not why, now…You know how she is about the image thing…"

The Dowager Empress of California's illegitimate son by the Scholar Emiritus of the Collegia of the Imperial Legal Research is Minister of Justice…I'd say that could potentially tarnish the "family values" image she likes to project, Rosalind pondered.


	31. Chapter 31

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXXI…

The grounds of the Imperial Palace complex, at the Halls of the Suitors' Approach…Nearer now to the Hall of the Gong of Destiny, the final point in the Great Procession, though still hours off…

Milling crowds excitedly jockeying about to find places near the dignitaries' platforms …Vendors at full pitch, dancers rushing about the grounds and performing on the platforms…Jugglers and acrobats moving through the crowds…The occasional soothsayer, a peddler or two or four of exotic cure-alls, actors performing in various spots…The smells of various foods cooking, offered loudly for sale, along with drink of varying degrees of intoxicating effect…

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are back, live…All of us, so far…" arch grin… "And the gala festivities continue here on the grounds of the Halls of the Suitors' Approach at the Imperial Palace." the Imperial newsreader cried to the crowds, a surprising percentage pausing in their enjoyment of the said 'gala' to listen to their favored news source. "While of course we cannot take you live inside to see the Procession, our report runners continue to bring up-to-the-minute dispatches from the scene of the action. Oh, and we have two more dignitaries coming to join the many already here, waiting to enter the Hall of the Gong of Destiny for the final leg of the Procession later on this afternoon…" Crowd turns with the reader… "Yes, it's the Dowager Empress Mary herself in her royal carriage, with escort, and behind her in a splendid conveyance of his own, California's own Minister of Justice, Zachary of the House of Johnson…The crowd here looks very excited to welcome these glamorous figures. Minister Zac is waving to the crowds as he comes in alongside the Empress…One of the most popular figures in the Imperial government today, the minister faced a rocky start when accused of lacking the years of experience some would say is required of a Minister, particularly of Justice, and charges of nepotism stemming from his prominent father, the respected Scholar Emiritus Caspar of the Imperial Legal Collegia, but that hasn't stopped him from winning hearts for his people person approach to Justice in government." Beaming nod toward Minister Zac who waves from carriage as he emerges… "And he's gone into the Imperial carriage to pay his respects to the Empress Mary, no doubt…And while he does, lets take a break to remind you that this broadcast of the Procession of the Suitors' Approach is also brought to you by the California Guild of Bakers…Making California bread from California grains for Californians everywhere…"

…

"Hey, Ma…Tamir…" Zac had closed the carriage door…Winking at the guard seated across from the Empress, a tough-looking Tatar mercenary who gave the briefest of smiles back…

"Honey…" Mary smiled, offering a kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad you could get away, I thought you might miss the show. Is that Lady Rosalind in your carriage?"

"Yeah, she came along…"Zac nodded. "Shall I bring her up?"

"Yes, of course…Do…" Mary smiled, nodding… Thanks, he smiled, turning and hurrying out to wave at Rosalind to come out and over to them…

"Lady Rosalind…" Mary nodded to Rosalind's deep curtsy…

"Thanks to your Majesty for granting me audience…" Rosalind, head bowed.

"Not at all…We're family after all…In a way…" Mary smiled.

Though thank the Gods George never found out about Zachary…

Still…Wasn't as if he happened during our marriage…

But traditionalists like George attach a certain significance to being the first.

"How is Emeritus Caspar these days?"

"Well, ma'am…Very well." Rosalind bowed.

"I'm glad to hear it…I hope you've been keeping him on a diet, he was putting it on again, last I saw him." Smile.

"I try, ma'am…" wan smile back.

"He's very lucky to have you to keep him well, my lady…" warm smile.

"Shelly's not here with you…?" Zac looked.

"His Highness is up to his usual dodging around…" Mary frowned. "And one of these days, he's going to get himself hurt, running away from his bodyguards to Gods know where like that…" she looked away.

"I'm sure he'll take care…And the Ministers must have plenty of security people around…It's surely to be quite safe." Rosalind noted.

"I hope so…" Mary sighed. "You know he takes after his father in just this one thing…He thinks he's invulnerable, too. Though it's a bit odd that he should, given just about everything in the outside world scares the woollies off him."

"I'm sure Prince Turandot has the heart of a lion like his father…" Rosalind, carefully.

"More like a soft kitty…" Mary smiled. "Eh, Zac?" she grinned at him…

"Sheldon always was the jumpy type…" he nodded. "But he's a good guy. I just wish we'd've had more time to hang out together when we were kids."

"So do I, sweetheart…" Mary, a bit wistful... "He could've used a sweet brother like you growing up."

…

There being quite some time yet before his presence would again be required, Minister Gablehauser had taken advantage of the opportunity to pay a secretive call on Charlotte at the secluded monastery…

Knowing his adoptive daughter of sorts would be on edge to hear any news of today's procession and her sister…

"Your sister's undoubtedly a brave young woman and quite skillful with weapons." Gablehauser noted ruefully. "I've seen the Castillans who survived their encounter with her…"

"Grandmother has taught her well…But I've learnt from the best." Charlotte noted…Fond beam. "And he taught me that the best weapons are those you cannot see…And do not expect." smile.

"I sound brilliant…In theory…" Gablehauser, wan smile…

"Father, I will defeat Amy. Prince Sheldon is mine. I will never give him up, least of all to her…Though…I agree, it will be useful for her to die, the last victim of the Turandot Emperor's relentless evil."

Gablehauser put up a hand… "Therein, my dearest heart, may lie a problem. My agents report unrest has built to greater levels than we'd anticipated…And not directed solely at we ministers of the Regency Council or our dead…Praise George, Honor George…Emperor George. There is the distinct smell of revolution in the wind."

"All the more reason for my re-emergence, Father." Charlotte, eagerly. "In me, all rancor can be buried, especially when I declare my full-hearted forgiveness to Sheldon and my love for him. The people enjoy a good love story, they'll be bowled over by my sincerity…After all, Father…" wistful smile… "It's a true story."

"I'm just afraid it may be reaching a point where even your appearance can't save Turandot…Perhaps…" he paused. "Perhaps…We should consider sparing Amy. Merely putting her out of the running somehow and having you then appear. The same overall effect but less over the edge…It might ease things."

"Amy must die, Father…" Charlotte, grimly. "You and I both know that…I will not have a competitor for Sheldon's heart…And if she lives, it will only be by her winning the Trials."

"It might be possible to drive her from the trials…Not merely in fear but the most profound shame and disgrace…" Gablehauser noted. "Which would be not only to your advantage but might take some fire out of the mob…A distraction that might make them wonder if George…Praise him, honor him…Sorry, it's become a habit after all these years…" he noted apologetically… "…might have had some valid reason besides sheer Machiavellianism for his actions in condemning your family, you able to step in as the pure soul uniting all discord."

"Nice enough…But she'll die first." Charlotte insisted.

Hmmn…Well, problem solved…

"How might that be done, Father?" she eyed Gablehauser…

…

The dungeons of the Imperial Ministry of Justice…

Where spare not the rod is no mere slogan, despite Minister Zac's kindly orders to the contrary…

"Fellas…" a frightened Penny stretched and bound on rack eyeing the grim group of scholars surrounding her, while two certified torturers manned the controls at front and rear. "There's really no need for this sort of thing…"

"I would normally agree, Miss…" Caspar nodded. "But you have not been forthcoming except to suggest that you know quite a bit more and are involved with quite a bit more than you have told us."

"But I tole you, I'm just trying to help my new boss and sorta significant other, Minister Ping to reduce or eliminate injustancy in the trials."

"In whattancy?" Capsar eyed her. Glares and sighs from the others…

"Turn the wheel for that…Rack her, Sydney, rack her!" an elderly scholar cried…

"Now, now, gentlemen and ladies…Lets not let ourselves be carried away by the heat of action." Caspar insisted, indicating to the torturers to stand-by.

"Now as to the Empress Meemaw…"

"I don't know anything about her…How would a simple slave girl like me…Well, until I became free and concubine to Minister Ping, his acknowledged fiancée." She added, hopefully. "You should remember that kinda puts me under official protection."

"'Kinda'?!" the scholar inclined to torture fumed…

"No, it doesn't." Caspar noted phlegmatically. "And while I'm sure Junior Guardian Minister Ping's 'wrath' is to be feared, it is the 'wrath' of a very junior official and I'd say we dare risk it. And as you, yourself indicate, you are, my dear, far more than a simple slave girl…Indeed, I must compliment you on your performance as noblewoman, but for that little mistake with the H's."

Stamp of foot by the precise scholar…Patted by one next to her… "Now, Elvira…"

"Scholar Gulch is a woman of nice judgment and a devotion to good linguistics and form…" Caspar, smiling broadly. "Were she to be handling this session alone, I should fear for your escaping without permanent damage."

"Your son wouldn't approve of treating me like this…" she tried.

"Of course…Zachary is a kind soul, more like his stepmother, really, than his true mother but I shall see his kind soul is never troubled by news of your fate." Caspar, coolly. "Now as to your contacts with Empress Meemaw…And the full reasons as to why you have come to seek the Answers…"

"I tole you, I don't know anything about…"

Sigh from Caspar… "Master Hardy, Master Laurel?"

Somewhat reluctant turn of the rack wheel by Laurel as Hardy sighs…

Always hate it when mere intimidation fails to do the job with pretty young things like this one…

ARRRRGGGGG!...

"I hope Minister Ping likes his wives tall…" Caspar, calmly.


	32. Chapter 32

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXXII…

The entrance to the Third Hall of the Suitors' Approach…Where the Guardian Ministers Ping, Pong, and Pang with their staffs and their significant others, minus one still notably absent, were reviewing the progress so far…

"Ok…We've got them jangled." Pong noted. "We can't expect this to be easy with royal princesses trained to deal with everything from incredibly long, dull receptions to palace revolutions and foreign invasions to royal hunts turned into assassination plots to bratty kids demanding autographs and presents. But we have stirred them up a bit."

"And we've shown them the possible benefits of accepting a dignified withdrawal…" Pang pointed out. "With the best yet to come at the Gong itself…"

"And my guys haven't put their full two Califs in yet…" Ping, eagerly. "And while we hold our little break for midmorning tea, it's our turn."

"Speaking of which…" Lilly eyed him… "Where's Penny? She get held up?"

"She's just doing some last research…She'll be along soon." Ping insisted. "I hope you don't think she's got her manumission papers and run…?"

"Certainly not…" Lilly, pleasantly…

"If she were that sort, she'd wait to at least get the unofficial marriage paperwork done to have a claim on his fortune…" she noted to Pang.

"But perhaps, since Pang won't need me for a bit, I should go and try to fetch her…Maybe I could help throw some light on her researches?" light tone...

"As if I believe a kitchen slave turned concubine turned freedwoman is suddenly a legal research expert…" to Pang…Who sighed.

"She was with him yesterday all day at the Law Library…"

"Oh…I think Penny's quite capable of handling the work by herself…" Ping tried.

"I'm sure I could be of help…" Lilly, firmly… "I've had to do my share of legal and diplomatic research in my career…Unless there's some reason you think Penny wouldn't want me helping her."

"Uh, no…No, not at all…" Ping, uncertainly…

I trust her completely…Like I told her when she asked me to just trust her…

Of course, maybe it wouldn't hurt if Lilly just went over to give her a hand…Check on things…

On the other hand…Even if Penny…No, she'd never lie to me…Well, she'd never betray me…That's probably a better way to put it…

But even if…Just possibly…I wouldn't want her…Hurt…

By someone who can kill in ten seconds or less and seems quite willing to do that to protect her fella…

"I'll just like take a quick hop over and check in on her…No problem, don't trouble yourself…" Lilly smiled, patting the anxious Ping… "See ya, babe…" she kissed Pang on the cheek. "You take care of him, fellas…" she eyed Ping and Pong rather grimly, patting Pang. "I wouldn't want to have make my unofficial fellow brides…Unofficial widows…" grim smile to the three…Ping, Suzi, Pong...Eyeing her.

"Like…Just kidding, dudes…" a pleasant smile somehow a lot more terrifying than the grim look…

"She won't kill her…?" Ping hissed to Pang, looking after her… "Not that she'd have any reason, but…"

"No…Of course not…" Pang, confidently. "Only if she found she'd been betraying us as another spy, for someone else. And we know Penny's not that type." happy beam...

"Yeah." Ping, glumly. "Sure."

"Well, you'd best get to your philosophical warfare session with the princesses, dude." Pang noted. Ping's rather eager staff of three clerks bearing scrolls and wax tablets nodding…

"Right…" he sighed.

Hmmn…Pong eyed the two…

Well, no…Tell them now and their lives are in as greater danger as my own…Not to mention my dear Suzi…

Penny will be fine and we probably couldn't get anyone after Lilly now without her killing them suspecting them to be enemy agents.

Not to mention, anyone I send could be an agent of the Ministers or the Princesses …We have to assume there are a few assigned to us.

Sure…Our Miss Penny'll be just fine.

Uh-boy…

….

"Zachary Sydney Caspar!" an angry Lady Rosalind had made her way to the dungeon torture chamber on returning to the Ministry after leaving Minister Zac attending the Empress and learning that the select scholars of the Riddle Committee were in secret session in the old chambers below…Knowing all too well from past experience what that meant…

"My dear…" Scholar Caspar turned away from the rack on which a now unconscious Penny lay, a worried Hardy and Laurel examining her…

She'd not seemed the especially frail type…But one never knew in this business.

"Could be a heart condition, Mr. Laurel…" the husky and tall Hardy noted, a bit anxiously.

"Could be, Mr. Hardy…Such a pity, such a lovely girl…" the short and slight Laurel sighed.

"What are you doing, Caspar? Elvira, Wolsey, More? What's going on here? What are you doing to the poor girl?"

Penny briefly popping one eye open to stare…

Experience having long taught her that discretion is nearly always the better part…Especially for a slave girl in the Imperial kitchens…

"Darling…" Caspar tried. "Lady Rosalind…" Elvira, Wolsey, and More, a bit disturbed…

"Let her go at once! What did you think you were doing?! Caspar?!"

"My dearest, we were merely trying to ascertain…"

"You were torturing the poor girl? Hardy, Laurel…" Rosalind glared. "For shame…"

"I'm sorry, my lady…" Laurel, weepily… "My lady, we had our orders…" Hardy tried.

"Let her go at once, unbind her!" Rosalind firmly.

"But my dear…" Caspar sighed. "Our lives…Zachary's and yours…The Collegia…The girl was sent here to gather information on the Riddles. And she has knowledge of the Empress Meemaw…"

"She does?" Rosalind stared. As Hardy and Laurel quickly unstrapped Penny…Laurel chaffing her wrists…

"Mistress…Penny?" he urged…

"Ohhhhh…" Penny groaned, fluttering eyes…

"Mistress Penny…" Rosalind had come over to her. "What's this about the Empress? What do you know of her?"

"Who?" Penny, looking round slowly…

Hardy eyeing Laurel…Laurel, shaking head…Slight frown at Penny…

"Hardy?" Rosalind asked…

"Faking, ma'am…"

"Ah, ha-hah…There…" Caspar beamed. The other three scholars likewise perking…

Rosalind frowning…

"Look, girl…I just tried to help you and our experts say you're trying to deceive us? What do you know about the Empress Meemaw?"

"Ma'am?" Penny, innocently…

"Ok, rack her!" Rosalind grimly nodded to Hardy.

"Gave you your chance, girl." She frowned. As Hardy and Laurel restrapped a gasping Penny down…

"My dear…" Caspar stepped to the rack. "Before we proceed and you suffer permanent damage…" he paused. Penny anxiously staring… "I should tell you we have no ill will to the Empress…If that is also your intent, we should pool our resources…"

"But if you're seeking to harm the Empress…" Rosalind, grimly… "Your agonies will be prolonged…"

"Dear…" Caspar, hand on Rosalind's shoulder… "No need to frighten the poor child too much…"

"I'm not trying to hurt Empress Meemaw…" Penny, quickly… "But I don't know anything about…"

Rosalind glancing to Hardy, who sighed and turned the wheel…

Arrgghh…

"If you mean no harm to Empress Meemaw, you can tell us…" Rosalind insisted.

"She might think we're lying…" Scholar Elvira cut in… "Do you fear we're lying, child?"

"The Scholar Elvira asked you a question, Miss…" Rosalind frowned.

"I don't know…" Penny, hastily, as Rosalind glanced at Hardy…

"You don't know if we're lying or you don't know anything?…And if it's the latter, you know what comes next, girl." Rosalind pointed out.

"Dear…" Caspar, soothingly…

"I don't know if you're lying…" Penny sighed…

"Ok…Now we get somewhere…" Rosalind nodded. "So if you fear we're lying, you are involved with the Empress…"

"She's so lovely when she uses her logistician skills…"Caspar, fondly…

"Caspar…" Rosalind, beaming…Then grim frown at Penny…

"Mistress Penny…As my husband's told you, our lives, my stepson's included, and the whole Collegia are on the line here. We need answers, now…And we are going to get them, by whatever means necessary."

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" Penny gasped…

Well, they know I know Meemaw now…

"You'll have to take a leap of faith, Miss…" Rosalind noted. "But if we wanted to hurt or take the Empress and had no regard for human life, surely we'll be well along into having you stretched into ball game playing size."

"HOLD!" commanding voice from the door…All turning to see a frowning Lilly in the doorway.

"Special agent of the Dowager, Lilly of the House of Peng…" Lilly glared, showing a parchment scroll which she pulled from her robes and handed to Scholar Wolsey, nearest to her by the door… "Just what is going on here, scholars?"

…..


	33. Chapter 33

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXXIII…

The end of the second Hall of the Suitors' Approach…

Where, much to the relief of the Princess candidates…Well to the relief of two, one being far more impatient to continue on…

And rather to the relief of the candidates' aides, including the impatient Princess Amy's impressed assistant of sorts, "Donnie"…

Midmorning tea was served…The chamber reasonably well it by candles as staff rushed about.

"This is a waste of time…" Amy frowned, seated now at a table elegantly decked out in lace…A pot of the said tea itself steeping in the center. "We ought to press on, there's no need for…" she eyed the table where a stray bat had just fallen, fatally injured by Princess Isabella's sword earlier…

"Pardons, Highness…" Suzi waved for the offending corpse to be removed and new cups brought…

Poor thing…She sighed, repressing frown at Isabella…

"Donnie" doing his best to keep unobtrusive, fearing his makeup might have been comprised in the dodging of snake and bat…However, at least in the still somewhat dim light, no one seemed to be noticing him.

"It is nice to catch a breath for a moment, Highness…And midmorning tea break is the social convention for the Procession." he noted to Amy who frowned at him but relented.

"Sorry…I don't mean to not think of you, Donnie. I'm just anxious to reach the Gong and begin my trial…" she looked round…Catching sight of Isabella at her table pouring for DePays.

Nice that she's not too proud to serve that rather kindly looking old gentleman…

Kindly-looking being the proper definition given he must be the one who sent those swordsmen after me…And Minister Ping…

Ah, and there's that glare again…She sighed, as Isabella glanced haughtily her way for a brief moment locking eyes. Hard stare…

You'd think I'd sent swordspeople out after her…Amy frowned.

"Tea, ma'am?" Turandot held the pot.

"Sure, why not…" sigh.

"Oh and I see they've brought us both honey and that syrup from sugar cane…Ma'am?"

"Honey, please…" Amy, absently. Glancing over to Mala's table where Ambassador Hyman was pouring tea. He caught her stare and gave a politely friendly smile back, Princess Mala not deigning to acknowledge her.

"Well, at least the ambassadors are polite, considering they sent killers out after me…" Amy sighed.

"You should speak to the Guardians about that, Highness…" Turandot frowned, handing her a tea cup. "They ought to be arrested."

"I can't prove they ordered it, Donnie…" Amy shook her head. "I'm sure they'd just deny it as I said…Blame it on mercenaries going a little wild during the pre-procession festivities."

"These cookies are very good." Turandot noted… "Cookie?" he offered. Amy shaking head… No, thanks.

"They remind me of the ones my meemaw…Grandmaw used to make…" he corrected hastily, again deepening voice after a brief shift.

"Meemaw?" Amy smiled. "You call your grandmother, meemaw…? Like the old Empress?"

"Everyone in California used to use it for their grandmothers…" he tried. "Of course it's forbidden now, pardon, my forgetting, Highness." Quick head bow.

"Oh, Donnie, that's all right…I just thought it was…" grin…

"Hello, Princess…" Ping had come over with his three clerks…

Saved by a little Ping…Phew…Turandot thought.

"Minister…" Amy nodded.

"I am Ping, a Guardian Minister of the Suitors' Approach…May I inquire as to how you are getting along here, Highness?" Ping, deferentially.

"Oh fine…" Amy shrugged. "Thanks for the tea, can we get on with it?"

"This is 'it', ma'am…" Ping noted. "We should like, my staff and myself, to present you with a few points regarding the trials."

"Oh?"

Turandot keeping as best hidden as he could.

Fortunately Ping was ignoring the servant boy and eagerly focusing on his target…

"Yes, Highness…For example…" Ping began, motioning to the clerk beside him, a tall, elegant fellow in robe who pulled out a scroll. "In 157 trials no candidate has ever achieved more than one of the three riddles…"

"Yes, well there's always a first time, Minister." Amy, calmly…Sipping at her tea.

"Of course, but…" Ping… "You realize that several of our candidates were accomplished scholars and had trained in their nations' respective premiere academies for months, in the case of the tragic Princess Lesley for several years."

"One can train too hard, Minister. Though I hope you don't doubt my intellectual abilities…" Amy, serenely…Turandot sipping tea quietly, though a Yeah, you best not, look on his face.

She's radiant in this dim light…Like the moon…See the dandruff from her lovely scalp falling like snow onto her equally radiant battle armor.

I know she's the girl…I know it…My vision…

And a true heroine…And darned good with that large broadsword…

But I've got to stop her…Help the boys stop her…Before it's too late.

Because she's going to ring that damned Gong…I know it. And that will be the end of her.

Once the Trial is accepted and begun, even I can't save her.

Oh, Father…Why have you done this to me?

If I could just get her to leave…Then maybe, sometime…When I'm free of this insane trial?

Maybe, somehow…I could find her again.

What if I told her, begged her to run away…?

What if…I ran with her…?

But that would leave Mom at the mercy of California's enemies...Thanks to Dad and to me, not likely to very much in the mercy department …And there's my damned duty to the people and Dad.

Of course, Ping there…He carefully shot a guarded glance at the eager Ping, now getting into full gear to present his philosophical arguments with a debater he instinctively sensed was worthy of his mental steel…Did suggest that in affairs of the heart, one might consider bending rules a bit…

I doubt Dad would see it that way…Nor would the relatives of the murdered suitors for my hand if it ever got out.

Though most of those happened when I was too small to have a say…We have the Suitors' Protection Program in effect now. Only a few grimly determined as poor Lesley to their own sense of duty refusing to dodge the ax.

Wait…There's an idea…Yeah. If she'd just accept the program, we fake her execution, she disappears as some unknown nobleman's excess daughter. We could marry in secret…I could go to her on weekends…Heck Dad could certainly not complain about that sort of arrangement, he used to keep as many as five girls in the air at once. I remain the monk Emperor…The rival powers aren't infuriated by my choosing one over another…Win, win. Yes, the perfect solution…If I could just…

"As Socrates said a few hundred years ago, in his less well known discourse on the degradation of women by marriage…." Ping continued, pulling at a scroll. "'Xanthippe and I may sometimes duke it out in acrimonious debate but I have to admit I usually only win because she has less power in our relationship…And my drunken students too often make that clear when I'm too pissed drunk to stop them. Ergo, her wildly intelligent and passionate soul is stifled by marriage, even to a genius, so-called, like me.' Forgive the earthy tone of the great man here, Highness but he surely makes a valid point."

"Too general, Minister…" Amy noted. "That's an indictment of marriage as a whole from a specific case, that may not have been all that awful given it wasn't Xanthippe who hemlocked Socrates…I see why it's a less well known discourse, nice as it is he admitted fault. Besides, as Empress, I'd have some considerable power in the relationship. I'm sure Prince Turandot is a fair-minded and humane person, despite the summary executions. It's an interesting reference though, how did you come by it, I've read Socrates extensively without seeing it?"

Oh, a dedicated scholar too…Turandot repressed a sigh…

Have to admit if Lesley hadn't been so arrogant about her views on Plato and the ridiculousness of his version of the nature of things, I might have been lured by her rather impressive intellect.

"Well, when the mob of fanatics destroyed part of the Alexandrian Library and killed Librarian/philosopher Hypatia, her guys fled the Roman Empire and came to California, bearing many precious books thought lost. You should see the books by Aristotle where he denounces some of his earlier work as unfounded and calls for rigorous experimentation and proof." Ping noted.

"Oh…I'd love to…But you realize you're making a case for any intellectually-inclined competitor to want to become Empress to have access to those restricted access sections of the Imperial Library?" kind smile… "Not that I'm telling you how to do your job, Minister…"

"Uh, well…" Ping blinked. "But, the restrictions of your Imperial duties combined with the official status of women in the marital state in California would make marriage to Turandot quite oppressive. Think of what Empress Mary had to put up with with Emperor (praise him, bless him) George?"

"Again, contingent on the partner's character, Minister…" Amy waved a hand.

"Yes, but evidence to date suggests…As you'll shortly see in all too graphic detail…That Turandot is no stranger to the practice of cruel….if one allows for the need in terms of the current world political state…Necessity. Surely, Princess…" Ping eyed her… "A woman of your intellect and beauty deserves someone who'll cherish her more than his empire…"

Turandot, slight frown…

Putting the case a little too well and personally, Minister…

"…What man who can truly love a woman who let her risk death like this?" Ping continued. "In a competition impossible to win…Flaubert, the statistical charts…" he turned to a robed clerk displaying wax tablet.

"He hasn't killed me yet." Amy, quietly. "And I'm still not convinced the competition cannot be won. Minister, you're very kind to want to persuade me to turn back but the flaw in your argument is that he didn't love these women…And it's doubtful they loved him. Right, Donnie?" she turned to Turandot who gave slight, hasty affirmative grunt, keeping to the shadows as much as he could…

You betcha…And if I can just get you alone and persuade you…He thought…

Ah-ha…Ping beamed…His clerks beamed…

The door on our little argumentative trap is sprung…

"And just how is it that you 'love' Prince Turandot, your Highness?" Ping asked, quietly. "You've never met him, never talked with him…Not even a formal letter exchanged between you as with your competitors. How can you logically stake your life on such a…" he blanched suddenly…

"…Gamble?" he finished, a bit lamely… "Is it reasonable to put such trust in a person you don't really know? In a feeling that can go as easily as it came…"

She won't betray me…She just won't.

"Minister…" Amy, shrewdly… "You sound like a man trying to convince himself. Is this about me or about you?"

"Ummn…Just trying to make my point as best I can, Princess." Ping, hastily. "But you see the point…?"

"I do. And if I'd never met Turandot…If I hadn't loved him for years in secret…Your point might be well taken, sir."

"You know Turandot?" Ping stared.

She remembers…Turandot gasped. Oh, I knew it…She remembers that day…And all these years, in spite of all the stories about me…

"I encountered him." Amy nodded. "And I know he's not the ruthless killer he's had to portray himself as…Minister, he was a child when all this started…" she glanced around. "He's another victim, not the victimizer…He's trapped in this web his mad father created and someone has to help him. That someone is me."

"Ok…None of you heard that …" Ping eyed his staff, the clerks nodding. Turandot looking a bit anxious…

"Please watch the cracks about the old Emperor, Highness…" Ping hissed. "It's still treason to not blindly praise him…"

"Fine…" Amy shrugged. "But I am here to save Turandot, not help myself."

Oh…Turandot gasped. And I knew one day…

Uh…Careful…He eyed the group staring at him, his sigh audible.

"Very moving, Highness…" he squeaked out, in as deep voice as possible.

"And he knows you?" Ping asked, still rather bemused.

"Probably hasn't the slightest idea who I am…But he'll remember our meeting when we meet." Amy, serenely, putting up a hand… "Minister, before you resume the logic argument…I'm in love and love has a logic all its own, I'm afraid. I trust in my love for Turandot and I believe in us…Thank you for your kindness but I'll take my chances. Sometimes one must, you know. I hope whatever chance you took pays off for you and your lover." Kind smile. Which Ping, sighing, returned.

"Very well, your Highness. I wish you all the best. I hope somehow you find someone worthy of you, whomever it may be." He signaled to his clerks who grabbed at their scrolls and tablets a bit reluctantly.

We didn't even try the character profiling and the cost-benefit analysis…Flaubert sighed to a fellow clerk as they followed Ping over to where Princess Mala and Hyman were sipping tea at their table.

And just remember, Minister…Turandot, a bit grim in stare, watching the group depart…

She is not for you…Not for you.

Oh, Gods…Ping blinking as his eager staff set up about the rather amused Mala's table…

Cute little feller…She eyed Ping. Though, sorry, I have my own cuter littler fellow right here…She beamed at Hyman.

Penny's doing…Whatever…For me…She's not betraying me, she's saving me…At gods know what cost…

….

The dungeon torture chamber of the Ministry of Justice…

Where the State seeks the Truth…Whatever version best suits…And will obtain it at any cost, to the bearer…

"So let me understand this…" Lilly grimly eyed Penny on the rack. "You came here claiming to be a noblewoman seeking riddle answers from the Scholars, after somehow…And I can guess how…Getting the support of Minister Zac."

"It's just that I thought…It might help…" Penny tried.

"How would knowing riddle answers help us drive the candidates away?" Lilly frowned.

"Hardly makes sense…" Caspar nodded.

"If we knew just how difficult…" Penny began…

Scholars Elvira, Wolsey, More rolling eyes as Rosalind frowned.

Girl, that one wouldn't even fool Zachary…

"Who are you trying to help?" Lilly asked, calmly but coldly. "Were you bribed or are you an agent?"

"Nothing about Meemaw…" Caspar hissed to Elvira…Who nodded, eyeing Wolsey and More…

"Penny, I don't want to hurt you…" Lilly, intently… "But I have a personal interest here, apart from my duty as the Dowager's agent. I won't let Pang and the others be hurt. Now tell me what's what here or we'll have to get rough. Who are you seeking the Answers for?"

Looks like there's little chance our services won't be in demand…Hardy, standing by, eyed Laurel. I remember this one from previous jobs, he glanced at Lilly…She's not mean but she's dedicated.

And Mistress Penny seems equally determined to protect someone she's dedicated to…

It's likely to be a very unpleasant afternoon.

…..


	34. Chapter 34

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXXIV…

The Imperial Foundry…

Empress Meemaw now surrounded by a sizable force of foundry workers, apprentices, civilian residents of Pasadena…

Sizable…And angry…

Angry citizens, massing in the Foundry yard:

"At the end of the day, hear the voice of the people…

And with one cry they say it's enough…

No more trials, no more riddles…

No more pretty princesses losing their heads…

Or there's gonna be hell to pay…

At the end of this day…"

Several on the fringes of the crowd breaking away and taking various side streets…

"The Minister…Quickly…" one passes sealed note to a confederate.

Inside the Foundry…

(Princes Are Flightly)

Chorus: (to tune of "La Donna e Mobile")

"Princes are flighty

Like feathers in the wind,

One changes his law — and his mind.

One day, life will be sweet,

HIs face, beaming kind…

In tears or in laughter, — A ruler is always lying.

Always miserable

Are we who trust in them,

We who confide in them — our lives and hearts!

Yet our prince never feels

Fully happy

Unless from some poor bosom — drinking their blood…"

Meemaw:

"I say to you my friends

Our prince is innocent

Thoughtful and scholarly

Virtuous and mild…

The cruelty you see in him

Is put on by circumstance

Forced of necessity

When he was a child…

I say that the Ministers

Appointed to the regency

Have abused their authority…

Since he was just a child…"

Chorus of those leaning on her side:

"Since he was just…He was just

He was just a child…"

Blacksmith Leader:

"Princes are flighty

Yet Ministers can be corrupt

We must see clearer proof

And reason mighty…

The revolution in the air

Must surely cost much blood

So let us reason carefully

Before we take arms…"

Chorus:

"Before we take arms…"

Angry citizen, a dour man, simply dressed:

"Citizens, we're flighty,

Twisting round in the wind…

Who cares if it's Turandot

Or his Ministers mighty…

I say we kill them all…

Overthrow tyranny…

Take back our ancient rights…

Down with all kings!"

Chorus of supporters:

"Down with all kings…!"

Murmurs…

Blacksmith Leader, cautiously:

"Republics are flighty things…

Torn by faction…

Never stability, always civil fighting…

I stand with the Empress…

Willing to take her chance…

I say we let her prove…

Her claims are fact…"

Chorus, nodding:

"If her claims are fact…"

"Regardless…" Meemaw rose… "We are not yet ready to act. The army will support the Ministers as Turandot's representatives and so we must not risk such a confrontation, it will be a slaughter and the Ministers will have justification for clamping down even more heavily."

"So we do nothing?!" the angry citizen rose in turn.

"The only way to keep the army out of this is to have Turandot under our control." Meemaw noted. "And the best chance we'd have to seize him is during the Trials this evening."

Stares…

"Seize the Prince?" the blacksmith leader eyed her.

"In one piece…If we do so, I believe he'll listen to me. Right now, he doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Which benefits us how?" the angry citizen, backed by others. "He lulls us with promises, you return to the Palace, we are left to suffer…"

"I pledge my word that Turandot will grant the reforms you demand once he's freed from the grip of his Regency Ministers." Meemaw, firmly.

"The word of an Empress of the Turandots…" scornfully…

Several citizens glaring at the speaker…

"It's good enough for me." The blacksmith nodded. "But we will hold you to your word, Majesty." He eyed Meemaw. Calls in agreement…

"This could work to our advantage…" a colleague of the angry citizen hissed to him, as several gathered round him. "Once Turandot is in our hands and the government destabilized, the Revolution can proceed. Lets make use of the old woman…And her bourgeois friends."

Chorus:

"At the end of the day, hear the voice of the people…

And with one cry they say it's enough…

Yes, there's gonna be hell to pay…

At the end of this day…"

Hmmn…Meemaw sighed…Eyeing the angry citizen and his colleagues about him, now pulling back to confer, even as the blacksmith leader gathered various influential friends from the mass of the crowd together to plan with her…

Yon Cassius has a lean and hungry look…

…

The "Special Interrogation" chambers of the Ministry of Justice's Legal Research Department…

"Penny…" Lilly eyed the hapless Penny on rack… "I really don't want to have to hurt you. But I hafta know what's up here with you, girl. Come on, you know I'm on Ping's side…And I believe you are too…Who are you trying to help here? Did someone threaten you or Ping? We can protect you."

"I just thought it would help, really…" Penny began. OHHH! She groaned as, at a glance from Lilly, Hardy signaled Laurel who reluctantly turned the large wheel gear of the rack a notch.

"Sorry…" Lilly sighed. "Look if this was about money, I understand…No one will say a word to Ping."

"Hey?! Money?! No…" Penny, annoyed. "I may just be a serving slave but I have my self respect, ya know!"

"Again, sorry, girl." Lilly put up a hand. "So if it's not money…And this can't help Ping and our efforts, sorry I don't see how…And I think you believe that I'd protect you and Ping from someone's threats…It's got to be for some kind of obligation. Penny? Who do you owe so much to you'd take a risk like this?"

"I've told you all I know…" firmly.

"Do I have to bring Ping here? I can have him arrested you know."

"You're that powerful?" Penny stared. "Are you just playing around with poor ole Pang?"

"Yes. No." Lilly eyed her. "I was assigned to watch you guys by the Dowager, you know that. But my feelings are my own as I've said before. Which makes it doubly important to me that you tell me what's going on. I have a personal stake here."

"Pang would never forgive you if you hurt his friend."

"I know…But like you with whomever you're protecting, I have my duty to the Empress. Penny, please…I won't betray your secret if it's not something that will harm the Empress or Prince Turandot."

"I can't tell you anything more." Penny shook her head.

Hardy sighing to Laurel…

Knew she'd be the type…This is going to be a very bad day.

"Then I have to assume there is a threat to the State here, Penny. Believe me, I am sorry." Lilly turned to Hardy who signaled Laurel…

ARRUGHH!

Caspar eyeing a rather stricken Rosalind…As he, she, and the other scholars watched from the back of the chamber, none too pleased with the proceedings, though none too eager to decry them…

"Darling, not the time…" he hissed. "If the girl talks regarding Empress Meemaw, we could all be in danger and the Empress worst of all."

"It must be more than Meemaw, she'd have no reason to know the Answers…" Scholar Elvira cut in.

"Unless she seeks to disrupt the Trials…We know she opposes them." Caspar noted, quietly.

Another harsh cry, turning into a scream from Penny…

"Oh, girl…Please…Come on…" Lilly, anxiously. "I like, want to help you, here. Just tell me…"

"She can't hold out for long…" Scholar Wolsey noted… "We must do something or the Empress is lost! And all our hopes dashed!"

"Yes…Best if the poor girl dies quickly…" Caspar nodded.

"Caspar?!" Rosalind glared.

"Dear, a moment…" Caspar put up a hand… "More? Can we see to that?"

"I might have…Something…" More pondered.

Rosalind, Wolsey, and Elvira eyeing the other two even as Penny howled again…


	35. Chapter 35

"Prince Turandot…"

Summary: Can the courageous Princess Amy unfreeze the icy heart of the cruel Prince Sheldon Turandot? Well, she's giving it her all…In song as well as deed.

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

Part XXXV…

The table of Princess Isabella of Castile, where her Highness and Ambassador DePays were now a captive audience to Minister Ping's efforts at persuasion.

Though perhaps, given his concerns elsewhere, the minister was not giving his best performance…It would likely have been a rather hard sell to Isabella, an accomplished student of philosophy and political science…She listening patiently if unable to repress a slightly bored look and the rare roll of eyes at DePays who maintained his ambassadorial form, displaying feigned interest rather than the slight amusement he felt.

Really…The Socrates' argument on marriage and women's status? As if any marriage isn't a carefully balanced alliance likely to leave the female participant in a subordinate state given our present societal view of women? Whilst if one must be married, a royal marriage at least offers the potential power to the female to mold it to her liking, backed by the power and status of her native land and the size of her royal dowry.

Not to mention…Surely a world power like California has intelligence on Castile and her princess…And is aware that the Princess Isabella is not exactly expecting to find happiness with her potential husband, though she will do her duty, naturally.

Ping's assistants, eager to show off their skills a bit concerned…

The boss just isn't putting his heart into it…The Socratic argument failed with Princess Anonymous, and we have inside dope that Isabella here isn't too worried about her heart's desire in this thing.

It's the balance of power argument we should be using here. Castile needs a closer ally, the other powers will resent her newfound lock on the spice trade…Coupled to the all-out, Turandot-as-likely-Caligula, not likely to leave the lady with any breathing space, literally, bit…

"Boss…" one hissed to Ping at the first possible point… "Balance of power?..."

Hmmn? Ping stared at Vrang, his chief assistant, a tall, black-haired fellow in robes…Fresh from two years as a leading student at the Imperial Academy and poised for a fine career in the bureaucracy…

Which he was seeing likely to go down in flames if things continued as they were…

Balance of…? Oh…

"Right, right…" My, Isabella does have a little of Penny's forthright, take-charge attitude…

Leading them both into disaster here…Oh…Damnit, why didn't I see what she was up to? Stop her?

"Minister?" DePays, suavely as Ping hesitated. "Anything wrong?"

Lord Jesu, if this be the best in philosophy California has to offer…

But they say the Empire does indulge rather "new-wave, feel-good" philosophic schools. Ah, for the rigor of St. Thomas Aquinas…He could do much good here.

"Hmmn…Oh, no…Pardon me, Highness…Uh, as I was about to say…Your Highness, one should consider the effect of your potential marriage on the balance of power in Europe…" Ping began, Vrang and the others a bit relieved, hurrying to set up a map of Europe on easel.

Isabella struggling to resist a bored drumming of fingers on table…

Buddy, I was helping my father "balance power" in Europe when you were trying to figure out basic math at school.

"How's Ping doing with the philosophic argument?" Suzi hissed to Pong who was watching the proceedings from the exit of the second hall while directing the staff to begin clearing for the next stage of the procession.

"Lets just say I don't think Philosophy's going to carry the day, today." Pong sighed.

"He should have listened to my suggestion to use the marital problems of Shiva the Destroyer as an example." Pang noted, sage nod.

"So, you agree…?" Amy eyed "Donnie" at her table as they poured out a wax tablet.

"It does seem the bats responded to the upper register of my voice…" he nodded. "Odd that it wasn't so with yours except that last high one."

"Well, I told you I couldn't match your tones…I've never heard anyone reach such high pitches, where did you learn to do that?"

"This Tuavan throat singer was brought in by my mom…I mean she introduced me to him when we were on the road, begging…And she made me promise to practice faithfully, to save our lives by entertaining the crowds, of course."

"Really?" Amy eyed him. "So you're an accomplished performer?"

"A little of this, a little of that, my lady…" Oh, may as well get in a selfie plug… "And rather accomplished, I suppose…"

Careful stare…

Hmmn…On the one hand, can't hurt to impress her with my viral manliness…

"I'd say so…" she smiled…

On the other, hate to think she'd throw herself at the first virally manly serving boy she comes across…

"Maybe in surveillance as well." She eyed him coolly.

"Your Highness?" he blinked…

"I'm not a fool, Donnie." She glared. "They assigned you to me for a reason. What? Try and see if I'd fall for the first charmer to ooze his way into my good graces? Clever of them to pick someone who bears some resemblance to the Prince and has the sense to employ his brand of delicate, retiring charm." Hard stare.

He blinked…

"My lady…I'm not trying to deceive you."

"I'd have no objection…It would be just your job. But let them know this Princess isn't going to be seduced by some experienced Imperial agent/gigilo…"

Gigilo? Turnadot blinked…

"My lady, I swear…"

"Fine." She put up a hand. "I've let you know, we can proceed from this with a clear understanding. If you're simply very nice, I apologize. If you're an agent, you now get that there are limits. We'll say nothing more of it."

Sigh… "Yes, my lady…"

This is not going well…

And yet, she did say I reminded her of me…Definite hope there…Wan smile.

But now she distrusts me…And anything I try to do to further my case to get her to quit this insane quest, she'll take as simply proving that I'm not to be trusted, a spy.

Mom might have told me Love is hard, even for the heir to the most powerful Empire on Earth.

"Thanks for your time and attention, your Highness…" Ping, a bit sheepishly…Isabella nodding benignly, offering a gracious hand to kiss.

"Tough crowd…" Pang noted to Suzi as they watched Ping and his team move over to where Princess Mala and Ambassador Hyman were watching, rather amused. "But our boy is definitely off his point…I wonder if he's worried about Penny. Maybe I should tell him not to worry, Lilly is off to help her out."

"Honey?" Pong had come over… "Time to prepare to literally fire up the works…"

…..

The "Special Interrogation" chambers of the Ministry of Justice's Legal Research Department…

Lilly, kneeling by Penny's side where she lay on the rack, hand on cheek, sighing… As Penny groaned…

"Sweetie, like I hate doing this sort of thing, you know? But I hafta know what's up here…Can't you just tell me something, no names, just give me an idea of why you're here?"

Scholar Emeritus Caspar eyeing his colleagues…I sense the girl is being to falter…

"I…I'm just…Trying…To help…" Penny groaned. Lilly motioning for another slight turn…

I hate my job sometimes…Hardy sighed to Laurel… Just hate it. Laurel, shaking head, giving slight yank…

"Ohhhh…!" Penny gasped…

"Penny, I don't want to have to do this to Ping as well as you…" Lilly told her, concerned look. "But if you don't tell me something…"

"No…" Penny eyed her, anxiously… Hold it…Lilly waved to Hardy, who eagerly alerted Laurel to hold off the next turn.

"More…?" Caspar hissed to Scholar Elvira…Who'd gone out to the hall way outside the chamber to scan for a sign of Scholar More's anxiously awaited return…

"His man says 'On his way'…"

"Look…" Penny groaned… "There's reasons besides Ping…But he's not involved."

"Honey, I have to assume him is…Everyone involved with you will have to be questioned here…" Lilly noted quietly. "I may even have to speak to Pang under these circumstances…"

"You couldn't do that…?" Penny stared…

"If there's a conspiracy, I have to assume I've been deceived in him. It's my duty to protect the Prince and the Empire. Penny, if you can prove everyone else is innocent and there's a valid reason for your actions, I'll listen, gladly…You know that."

More came back into the chamber, cautious look…Slipping a packet to Caspar who passed it silently to Rosalind…Who eyed More.

"The girl needs a little water…" More suggested, benignly. Innocent look to Lilly…Who glanced up…

"I'll get some…" Rosalind offered, hurrying before Lilly could answer.

"Please…" Penny breathed… Lilly turning back to listen, intently.

"Please…I can't…"

Lilly eyed Hardy who gave Laurel a glum look…

"Arrrrrgggghhhh!..."

"Here!" Rosalind had returned with a cup of water…Offering it to Lilly…

"Penny, here…" Lilly held the cup to her lips… "Not too much, honey…Ok…" she took the cup from Penny's lips and set it down.

"If I tell you…" Penny gasped… "You have to promise…They won't…"

"I won't ever tell them…" Lilly nodded. "My word on it, sister."

"No, I mean…They won't be…"

"If they're not planning harm, they won't be hurt, I promise…"

"No, I can't…I can't…Please…No one's planning…"

"I can't take your word, Penny…" Lilly sighed. "I need to know who and what…Does this involve the Empress Meemaw? I'd never see her harmed, I promise you. Mr Hardy, just a bit more…"

"Ohhh…! Ohhhhh…..Ping!" Penny cried out…And was still…

"Penny?!" Lilly eyed her, turning her head… "Penny?!" she shook her slightly. "Hardy, Laurel?!"

Oh, my…Laurel stared, and followed Hardy to the spot by Penny's side…

"She's….She can't be…" Lilly looked at the two as they began examining…

"Ma'am…I'm afraid…" Hardy sighed…

"Poor girl…Oh…" Laurel, tearing…

"No…" Rosalind gasped…Looking to Lilly…Then back to Caspar's impassive face…

Nicely done, love…Slight blink of eyes…

"Doctor? No…" Lilly, anxiously, looking from Hardy to Penny's limp form on the rack. "You're supposed to be the best physicians in the Empire…How could you let her die?" As Dr. Laurel continued examining the body, finally tearfully shaking head to Hardy.

"Ma'am…We examined her beforehand…" Dr. Hardy sighed. "But one never knows how a human being will react."

"This is a terrible tragedy…" Dr. Laurel, tears running. "The poor girl…What secret could she have been hiding so desperately…"

"Did she…?" Lilly eyed him. "Do you think she had concealed poison?"

"We'll need a thorough examination, ma'am…" Hardy shrugged. "Heart failure, some other condition, concealed poison…But note the slight bluing of the lips…I'd say she's taken something."

"If you two screwed up her interrogation…If I find she died from negligence…" Lilly, sternly.

"Ma'am…You were right here…" Hardy, firmly. "You ordered the session and the continuation of torture to the fourth level."

"Yeah…I'm sorry…"Lilly sighed, waving a hand…Brushing tears… "I just can't believe…I didn't want to hurt her. Oh, God, what will I tell Pang and the others?"

"Poor thing…" Rosalind, weeping… "This is so terrible."

"I'll have to call in the others…" Lilly put a hand to her head. "If she was willing to die for this secret, it must be important."

"We don't know why she died yet, Agent…" Caspar cut in smoothly. "Should we not have an autopsy performed, find out if she died naturally as the result of the interrogation before you expand the investigation?"

There, there...Hardy patted a weeping Laurel… "It wasn't your fault…"

"The Prince faces the Suitors in just a few hours, Scholar Caspar." Lilly frowned at Caspar. "I can't risk that the Guardian Ministers may be involved in a conspiracy against him."

"If you interrupt the Procession, it might be taken as a conspiracy to protect the Princess Suitors…" Caspar noted. "Charges of favoritism could be raised."

"We'll bring them in one at a time…" Lilly said, firmly. "I must get to the bottom of this, Scholar. And quickly."

"Perhaps we could assist Drs. Hardy and Laurel with the autopsy…" Scholar Elvira suggested matter-of-factly. "It would save time and they would be more quickly able to return to their interrogation work with you."

"It might speed things…" Hardy agreed to Lilly's stare…

"Fine, go ahead. I'll get back to the Procession Halls and see what's up so far. Let me know as soon as you determine the cause of death." Lilly noted.

No way am I staying for the ghoulish part… "Give me a report soon as you can…" she rose, eyeing Penny's body. "Then we'll proceed, starting with Minister Ping…" she headed for the door to the chamber…Slight trembling as she paused at the door to look back one last time at Penny's corpse.

Oh, Pang…Pang…She sighed, stepping out… If it were just me…I'd tear my own heart out first…Oh, my poor love, my poor friends…Oh, Penny… Forgive me…Halting in the hallway, putting face in her hands and weeping as her attendants looked away, uncomfortable.

These things happen but definitely not one of the best days for the Senior Agent to the Dowager, one eyed the other…


End file.
